Carta de amor
by Natalia Riddle
Summary: Acá estoy con otro RyoXSaku. Nuestro querido príncipe ha hecho de todo para lastimarla ¿Será capaz de enmendar sus errores?
1. Carta de amor

**Holas queridos lectores, acá estoy con un tercer fic de POT. Espero que les guste. Les diré que se puede poner medio angst de a ratos y que dará saltos en el tiempo. Es otro RyoXSaku para variar, aunque para este no prometo nada sobre el final.**

**Decidí comenzar a relatar esta historia casi desde el final, o sea que lo que van a leer al principio está muy cerca del final de la historia. Luego Ryoma comienza a recordar todo lo que sucedió antes y que es el nudo de la narración en sí. Bueno, cualquier duda pregunten y dejen muchos Reviews que quiero conocer sus opiniones.**

**Capítulo 1: Carta de amor**

Estaba exhausto cuando atravesó la puerta de su apartamento. Arrojó las llaves sobre una mesa y el bolso con raquetas sobre el sillón, donde también se dejó caer. Un gato gordo y peludo se acercó a darle la bienvenida frotándose entre sus piernas.

- ¿Como estás amigo? - lo saludó su dueño pasándole una mano por el lomo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los del minino y de allí revolotearon por el resto de la habitación, hasta que se detuvieron en un sobre estampillado en el suelo cerca de la puerta.

_"¿Carta?"_, pensó sorprendido. Sus conocidos generalmente se comunicaban por e-mail y de vez en cuando lo llamaban por teléfono. Levantó la misiva y leyó el nombre del remitente. "Sakuno Ryuzaki". _"¿Sakuno? ¿Qué será? ¿Otra carta de amor?"_ se preguntó con fastidio. La sostuvo girándola en sus manos y luego mirando a Karupin murmuró.

- No se puede amar a quien no se respeta...

Acto seguido arrojó la carta sin abrir en un cajón repleto de papeles. Karupin maulló un buen rato junto al cajón antes de acomodarse en un sillón para echarse una siesta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Ryoma Echizen no podía dejar de recordar a su ex novia. Hacía tres meses que intentaba olvidarse de ella y de repente aquella carta. Ahora creía verla en todas partes, mientras se encaminaba a las canchas de tennis para su entrenamiento habitual. Su representante lo estaba esperando allí con la agenda repleta de compromisos como siempre. Desde que se convirtió en profesional no tenía tiempo para nada, todo eran entrevistas, entrenamiento, más entrevistas, más entrenamiento y luego los torneos. No muchos tenían su suerte, así que él no se quejaba, con solo 18 años ya estaba entre los diez mejores rankeados. Y su técnica y habilidad prometían llevarlo hasta el puesto número uno en poco tiempo. Entonces lo retaría, finalmente se sentiría realmente preparado para desafiar a su padre en un partido de igual a igual en el que trataría de vencerlo.

Le parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que viviera en Japón y solo habían sido tres meses desde que regresó a América. Gran cantidad de amistades se mantenían en contacto con él. Entre ellas su mejor amigo Momoshiro Takeshi con el que hablaba casi todas las semanas.

- Ryoma me estás escuchando ¿Qué harás esta noche? - le preguntó su representante mientras revisaba los mensajes en su celular.

- uh? ¿Porqué? No, olvídalo espero a mi novia esta noche - se negó el joven tennista categoricamente.

- Tu no tienes novia.

- Bueno, como sea. Me reservo esta noche. Necesito algo de vida social ¿sabes?

- Así que ahora les llaman así a las zorras con las que te acuestas. - señaló aquel hombre con sorna.

Ryoma guardó silencio mientras sacaba sus raquetas. Su interlocutor supo que era en vano insistir, así que tomo asiento y continuó haciendo llamadas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El príncipe del tennis yacía en su cama contemplando con aburrimiento los vaivenes de la muchacha rubia frente a él.

- ¿Tienes que irte tan temprano? - se quejó el joven, apenas vestido con unos shorts.

La mujer no contestó y continuó guardando cosas en su bolso, totalmente abocada a la tarea. El timbre sonó en ese momento. Ryoma no se movió de su lugar y la joven lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- No espero a nadie... - dijo él laconicamente y el timbre sonó dos veces más con insistencia.

De mala gana Ryoma se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta de entrada, dejando a la rubia continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Extrañamente Karupin estaba junto a la puerta moviendo la cola de un lado a otro con frenetismo. _"¿Quién será a esta hora?"_ pensó, aunque abrió la puerta sin preguntar.

Una jovencita de cabello castaño rojizo y enormes ojos cafés lo observaba nerviosa al otro lado de la puerta. Sus mejillas se cubrieron de rubor y clavó la vista en el piso, cuando notó que el otro estaba casi en ropa interior. Entre tanto, el muchacho de lacio cabello verde azulado no lograba salir de su estupefacción, con extrema dificultad consiguió decir.

- ¿Sakuno?

- Hola... Ryoma ¿Puedo pasar? - lo saludó ella incómoda.

- eh? ¿Pasar? - solo atinó a balbucear él, pensando en la rubia que tenía metida en su habitación. _"¿Qué me importa lo que pueda pensar? Ella y yo no somos nada ¿Qué es eso de presentarse aquí a estas horas? Debió haberme consultado antes de venir"_ - Sakuno la verdad no es un buen momento...

En ese momento se apareció la muchacha de la habitación. Vestida como una supermodelo y cargando un bolso mediano en su mano.

- Ya me voy, Ryoma - le dijo secamente. Y sin reparar en la muchachita que roja como un tomate permanecía clavada en la puerta.

La rubia atravesó el umbral y se alejó por el pasillo.

Ryoma observó con frustración mientras aquella escultural mujer se marchaba y luego volvió su felina mirada hacia Sakuno.

- Bueno, soy todo tuyo... - le dijo asperamente - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- ¿No leiste mi carta? - preguntó ella con los ojos aún clavados al piso y un intenso sonrojo.

- ¿Tu carta? ah! Sí, sí la... Leí - mintió él sintiéndose culpable.

- ¿Puedo pasar entonces? - inquirió ella alzando la vista por primera vez, sus ojos brillando humedos.

_"¿Qué quiere? ¿Reconciliación? Pensé que todo había quedado claro entre nosotros..."_ pensó el arrogante joven. _"Será mejor que corte esto por lo sano. Si la invito a pasar esto se va a hacer más largo de lo que debería. Seré lo más directo que pueda..."_

- Sakuno, no lo tomes a mal pero estoy cansado en este momento y me gustaría irme a dormir. Debiste consultarme antes de venir directamente, tengo muy poco tiempo para mí ¿Como obtuviste mi dirección, por cierto?

- Momo... - susurró ella lentamente pensando que quizás la voz no le saldría. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, la boca seca y los ojos se le empezaban a llenar de lágrimas. Ella no necesitaba esa humillación.

_"Momoshiro, ese idiota. Recordaré hacerle pagar caro esto..."_, reflexionaba a su vez Ryoma.

- ¿Porqué no me dejas una dirección, le diré a mi agente que te llame en cuanto tenga un tiempo libre? - propuso él con poco entusiasmo.

Sakuno levantó el rostro completamente anegado por las lágrimas. A pesar de todo Ryoma sintió la firmeza de sus palabras cuando dijo.

- No hace falta. Ya no estaré aquí...

La vió irse por el mismo camino que antes había recorrido la otra mujer. Ryoma reprimió apenas el impulso de ir tras ella. A su lado Karupin maullaba descontroladamente.

- Cálmate Karupin. Es mejor así...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche no pudo pegar un ojo. Se sentía culpable, por que negarlo. El la había amado, es más, estaba seguro de que aún la amaba. Solo volvió a verla por unos cuantos minutos y todas las decisiones en que había basado su vida futura tambaleaban como si su base fuese de papel. Atribulado con sus pensamientos decidió levantarse, serían las cinco de la mañana. Bebió algo de jugo de naranja en compañía de su gato, mientras contemplaba el espléndido amanecer por la ventana.

Sus ojos repararon en el cajón donde el día anterior había echado la carta de Sakuno. Se dirigió allí y la extrajo de entre otros papeles. Volvió a contemplarla con similar vacilación a la del día anterior, hasta que un súbito aire de frustración cruzó su semblante y con decisión la arrojó al cesto de basura.

¿Porqué seguir dándole vueltas al asunto? Todo estaba terminado entre ellos. Y si antes Sakuno no lo tenía claro. Ya no le cabrían dudas. Suspiró con amargura e intentó conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Transcurrió una semana y su vida continuaba con la misma acelerada rutina. Ese fín de semana sin embargo decidió tomarselo libre, a manera de unas minivacaciones, después de ganar el último torneo y ascender dos posiciones en el ranking. Embargado por el más supremo aburrimiento comenzó a ordenar algunos de sus papeles. Vació tres cajones en la alfombra y con Karupin acurrucado junto a él se abocó a la tarea de clasificarlos. Al cabo de veinte minutos comenzaba a desear nunca haberse embarcado en aquella tarea. Se echó hacia atrás buscando apoyar la espalda y sin querer tiró el cesto de papeles derramando su contenido en la alfombra. Allí estaba otra vez la carta de Sakuno, todavía intacta, perfectamente cerrada. El destino parecía empeñarse en que la abriera. Iba a meterla nuevamente al cesto pero lo pensó mejor y decidió abrirla. Comenzó a leer.

_Ryoma:_

_antes de pensar que soy una tonta que no puede evitar seguir enamorada de tí. Acaba de leer esta carta._

_Pensarás que soy anticuada pero este me pareció el mejor modo de decirte lo que voy a decirte. Para cuando tengas esta carta en tus manos yo ya estaré en la ciudad y podrás hablar conmigo directamente. _

_Descubrí que estoy embarazada de tres meses y medio..._

Espantado Ryoma dejó caer el papel de sus manos. Eso... No podía ser cierto. Un hijo. No... Con desesperación volvió a tomar la carta y continuó leyendo.

_... Voy a tener un hijo tuyo. Lo descubrí hace muy poco, no creas que lo he estado ocultando. Me hice las pruebas y en cuanto tuve los resultados comencé a escribirte. No quiero que te sientas obligado conmigo, dejaste bien claro cuando te fuiste que te ibas para siempre. Sin embargo, ahora, ya no es solo cuestión nuestra. Debemos hablar, te veré allá._

_Sakuno._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Momoshiro, cállate y escúchame!

- Ok... ¿Qué pasa? Suenas muy alterado...

- Sakuno nunca llegó a decirme que estaba embarazada...

Un silencio lúgubre se hizo al otro lado del teléfono. Ryoma continuó hablando con voz ronca a causa del nudo que sentía en la garganta.

- Yo... No la dejé hablar. No sabía porqué vino a verme... Pensé... Pensé... No importa ya ¿La has visto? ¿ Has sabido algo de ella?

- No... No desde que le dí tu dirección. Perdóname amigo, creí que todo iría bien...

- Todo es culpa mía. No debes preocuparte. Sakuno está en Japón, mi agente averiguó que se fue dos días después de que habló conmigo. Por favor búscala...

- Si...

- Mañana, al mediodía a más tardar, estaré en Japón e iré a verte. Adiós.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a recogerte? - se ofreció Momoshiro, pero Ryoma ya había colgado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se arrebujó en el asiento y se colocó los auriculares, tratando de que sus pensamientos no se volvieran recurrentemente hacia la bella jovencita que hace muchos años le robó el corazón. Recordó su radiante sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se perdían en el cielo nocturno a través de la ventanilla del avión. Solía llevar unas larguísimas trenzas hasta segundo de secundaria. Era una muchacha amable y dulce como nunca había conocido. Lo quería y aquella certeza lo hacía sentir protegido, aun mucho antes de madurar lo suficiente para darse cuenta que no podía prescindir de ella...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Cuatro años atrás**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los murmullos comenzaban a hacerse atenuados. El sonido de los boligrafos rasgueando el papel, el monotono tono de voz del profesor. Aún la tiza rechinando sobre el pizarrón formaba parte de aquella arrulladora melodía que inundaba sus oídos haciendo que sus párpados calleran lentamente. Por eso no oyó cuando la puerta se abrió suavemente, ni siquiera el sonido de pasos podía inducirla a abrir los ojos. Luego una voz.

- Buenos días profesor, podría hablar a sus alumnos un momento.

- Por supuesto Hagiwara-san - aceptó el profesor con alguna reticencia.

Sakuno se decidió a entornar sus bellos ojos castaños a la fuente de aquel alboroto. Sabía que la vista, no le agradaría. Se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla e intercambió con Tomoka a su derecha una expresión de fastidio.

- Como todos saben, soy la organizadora del baile de graduación que se realizará en un mes. Las parejas que concurran deben anunciarse con una anticipación de al menos tres días para que las invitaciones estén listas a tiempo - habló la voz afectada que había interrumpido la siesta de Sakuno.

La muchacha de largo cabello castaño rojizo se removió molesta en su asiento. Su capitana nunca traía buenas noticias para ella. Como si necesitara que le recordasen que llevara pareja al baile. No era que le fuese dificil conseguirla, cualquiera en la escuela la invitaría de buena gana. A sus casi 15 años se había convertido en una de las alumnas más atractivas del Seigaku. Más de una vez tuvo que rechazar las proposiciones de sus numerosos admiradores. Pero sabía de alguien, probablemente el único en toda la escuela que nunca la invitaría y estaba sentado detrás de ella. Su expresión era igual de apática que de costumbre. Su cabello era oscuro con destellos verde azulados y caía lacio sobre sus enormes ojos felinos. Apoyaba su barbilla sobre su mano izquierda con despreocupación. No notó la mirada fija de Sakuno, nunca lo hacía. Observaba la puerta por donde la capitana Miko Hagiwara había desaparecido. Como odiaba a esa mujer, todo lo que ella hubiera querido tener la otra lo poseía naturalmente. Además de tener una habilidad innata para el tennis, era la mejor estudiante, una lider natural, presidenta de su clase y para rematar era de una belleza envidiable. Lo tenía todo, e incluso lo había tenido a él. Sus pensamientos volvieron hacia el apuesto joven sentado detrás de ella. El año pasado había llegado a creer sinceramente que las chicas no le interesaban. Hasta que Hagiwara se convirtió en capitana del equipo de tennis femenino. Con motivo de los torneos debieron colaborar en distintas actividades. Acabaron saliendo juntos un par de meses y luego terminaron. Algunos decían que Hagiwara lo dejó y que el capitán Echizen aún suspiraba por ella.

Abatida, Sakuno intentó concentrarse nuevamente en el pizarrón en frente suyo. De todas las chicas de la escuela, él la eligió a ella, su peor enemiga. Todos sabían la abierta antipatía sin motivo que Hagiwara le profesaba. No lo había pasado nada bien desde que se convirtió en capitana, a duras penas pudo mantener su puesto de titular. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con el tennis, pues contra todo pronóstico, y a pesar de los obstáculos, se había ganado el puesto de subcapitana, gracias a su desmedida voluntad por mejorar. Ninguna de sus compañeras podía vencerla, excepto la misma Hagiwara. Sin embargo a los ojos de estas era casi menos que una novata. La indulgencia que Miko empleaba con todas las demás integrantes se acababa en cuanto la veía a ella. Con frecuencia la castigaba con cualquier excusa y terminaba dando vueltas a la cancha o recogiendo pelotas con las novatas. Se mordió el labio inferior con rabia pensando en lo que le depararía la práctica de hoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos adolescentes de unos catorce años conversaban en voz baja mientras tomaban el camino de salida de las canchas de tennis. Una era alta, delgada, de cabello negro y ojos de un tinte rojizo. La otra era de estatura menor, algo regordeta y llevaba el cabello sujeto en una larga coleta que abundaba en mechones rubios ensortijados. Sus gafas reflejaban persistentemente la luz del sol y llamaron la atención de otro joven que a una buena distancia las vió encaminarse hacia allí.

El muchacho llevaba el uniforme de los titulares de tennis del Seigaku. Calzaba además una gorra blanca con un roja R bordada en ella y sostenía con firmeza una raqueta entre sus manos. Observó a las jovenes que se aproximaban con desdén y volteó su ambarina mirada hacia las canchas donde los titulares se entrenaban con tenacidad de cara al torneo nacional que comenzaba la semana que viene.

- Horio, dos tandas más y luego vé a la cancha C. Puliremos ese golpe. - ordenó con sequedad a un desprevenido jovencito de revuelto cabello amarronado.

El aludido abrió la boca para replicar pero lo pensó mejor y la cerró de inmediato ante la severa mirada de su capitán. Este por su parte guardó la raqueta que tenía entre las manos y extrajo otra de su bolso. Se abocó a la tarea de alinear las cuerdas, cuando una voz aguda y fría exclamó a sus espaldas.

- ¡Veo que se te ha hecho costumbre eso de quedarte hasta después de hora!

- Cuando es necesario... - repuso laconicamente el capitán. Sin despegar la vista de las cuerdas en su raqueta.

- Bueno... Ya que estás aquí ¿Porqué no le echas un ojo a algo que dejé en las canchas del equipo femenino?

- Ya van tres veces que me lo pides este mes, Hagiwara-san - respondió el muchacho con aspereza. - Sí es tan importante por que no lo supervisas tú misma.

- Tengo mis obligaciones, Echizen-kun. No puedo quedarme aquí todo el día perdiendo el tiempo con el tennis como tú. - habló la joven de ojos rojizos. - No es una prioridad en mi vida.

- No deberías haber aceptado el puesto de capitana, entonces. - concluyó Echizen despegando los ojos de la raqueta por primera vez. Encontró que sus palabras habían conseguido irritar eficazmente a su interlocutora. Una ligera sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

- ¿Lo harás o no? - preguntó Hagiwara armándose de la poca paciencia que le restaba. A su lado la rubia de gafas soltó una risita tonta como solía hacer cuando se ponía nerviosa.

- ¿Vendrás conmigo al baile de graduación? - la intimó el capitán Echizen sonriendo pérfidamente.

- Ya no salgo contigo ¿Porqué no invitas a alguien más? - dijo la muchacha pasandose la mano por su oscuro cabello. Las hebras se deslizaron sedosas entre sus dedos dejando escapar algunos ligeros destellos.

- Solo es una formalidad Hagiwara-san. No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio - respondió el capitán encogiéndose de hombros - No me da la gana de invitar a alguien más.

- No te entiendo Echizen. Puedes pedírselo a quien quieras en esta escuela. Nadie te diría que no...

- Excepto tú. - la interumpió el joven de mirada felina con frialdad. Aquella mujer era la única capaz de ocasionarle escalofríos.

- Sé que te gustan los desafíos, pero esto es ridículo. - le espetó ella con desprecio, junto a ella la muchacha rubia los observaba a ambos ceñuda - En fín... Solo es un estúpido baile. Y si es tan importante para tí seré tu pareja. - añadió poco convencida.

- Está bién para mí...

- Ahora por favor encárgate de lo que dejé en la cancha. Esta vez son cincuenta vueltas. Asegurate de que las haga. - dijo la capitana girándose para irse - Hasta mañana, Echizen-kun. - agregó dándole la espalda para volver a cuchichear con su amiga de gafas.

Otro joven había oído la conversación apostado a alguna distancia de los coloquiantes. Sorbía agua lentamente de un termo que había aferrado con excesiva firmeza más de una vez, al oir algunas frases por parte de la capitana Hagiwara. Era un titular como lo evidenciaba su uniforme y su estatura alcanzaría facilmente el metro ochenta. Al percatarse de que las dos muchachas se alejaban se acercó a su capitán fingiendo indiferencia.

- Finalmente lo has conseguido Echizen. - le dijo en tono despectivo cuando estuvo junto a él. Su capitán le dedicó una gélida mirada y luego lo ignoró abiertamente volviéndose a la alineación de las cuerdas de su raqueta.

Pero aquel joven no estaba dispuesto a ser hecho a un lado facilmente. Se acercó aún más a Echizen. Sus alturas eran similares y cuando estuvieron cara a cara, los dos cruzaron una furiosa mirada.

- No volveré a repetírtelo Tsukishima. Aquí en las pistas de tennis soy tu capitán y como tal me respetarás.

- Cálmate... C-A-P-I-T-A-N. Pero no puedo permanecer tranquilo viendo como te prestas a sus juegos.

- Eso no te incumbe...

- Si me incumbe si involucra a...

- ¿Ryuzaki? Siempre se trata de lo mismo contigo.

- ¿Cual es tu obseción con esa mujer?

- ¿Cual es la tuya con Ryuzaki?

- Sabes que es diferente...

- No me interesan tus asuntos sentimentales aunque sean de dominio público, Tsukishima. Ahora quedas un momento a cargo S-U-B-C-A-P-I-T-A-N. Encárgate de Horio y de Kachirou en la cancha C. Yo tengo que cumplir un encargo en las pistas de tennis del equipo femenino.

El capitán Echizen dió media vuelta dejando con la palabra en la boca a Tsukishima quien se quedó largo rato observándolo alejarse con el ceño fruncido.

**Notas de la autora: creo que voy a poder actualizar rápido por ahora por que tengo esta historia algo adelantada. Así que creo que nos veremos pronto. Ya sé que me van a tirar con algo por que todavía no subí el último capi de la Revenge, pero tengan paciencia que estoy trabajando en ello. Lo que pasa es que cuando comencé la Revenge no sabía muy bien como iba a terminar y ahora estoy falta de inspiración para darle el cierre que se merece.**

**Saludos, NtR.**


	2. Oportunidad

**Hi, muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews (Slamina, Clea Everlasting, Scooky, Aiko1504, Kisumo-chan y Sonomy-chan ), es por ustedes que este fic continua y les dedico este capi especialmente. Paso a contestar los anónimos (a los demás ya los contesté):**

**Slamina: Me alegro que te haya intrigado este fic. La razón por la que Ryoma anda con otras chicas, es que quiere olvidar a una en especial (su ex novia Sakuno) ¿porqué no quiere saber nada de ella? no puedo decirtelo ahora pero lo sabrás con el correr de los capítulos. XD**

**Aiko1504: Gracias por toda tu buena onda! A mí también se me cae la baba de imaginarme a Ryoma en esas situaciones (je je). Estoy de acuerdo con vos en eso de que Hagiwara es intragable, si hasta a Sakuno que es una dulce le cae mal, pero Tsukishima no sé si es tan bueno, en fín ya lo irás conociendo. XD**

**Sonomy-chan: Gracias por dejar tu comentario y aguante el RyoXSaku! XD**

**Bueno, este capi me quedó medio corto, pero prometo actualizar rápido.**

**Saludos a todos y dejen sus opiniones... NtR**

**PD: Aquí una ilustración: http: / nataliariddle .deviantart .com / art/ Oportunidad-211339148 (saquen todos los espacios ^_^)**

Capítulo 2: Oportunidad

Cada vez se sentía más descontento con su situación allí en Japón. Por suerte se graduaría en un mes y el torneo nacional, al que penosamente, el Seigaku, había logrado llegar, comenzaba en solo una semana. Era probable que no salieran bien parados, esta vez, a pesar de haber sido los campeones los dos últimos años. Momoshiro y Kaidoh se graduaron el año anterior, dejándolo solo para encarar la tarea más difícil a la que se había enfrentado. Solo él quedaba del glorioso equipo Seigaku del capitán Tezuka y a la hora de los resultados era más que evidente.

La presión de los últimos meses lo había sumido en el más profundo estrés. Así que no podía evitar alegrarse de que todo terminara fuera cual fuera el resultado. Una vez graduado, la promesa que una vez hiciera a Tezuka Kunimitsu quedaría sellada, y el estaría libre de regresar a América y encarar su futuro como profesional del tennis.

Para colmo su relación con Tsukishima iba de mal en peor. No es que alguna vez se hubieran llevado bien, pero al menos antes podían manejarlo sin tener que discutir cada diez minutos. Todo empeoró luego de que aceptara los dichosos encargos que Hagiwara le delegaba alegremente. Más que nada estos consistían en supervisar a la nieta de Sumire sensei dando interminables vueltas a la cancha de tennis. Aquella injusta situación ponía los pelos de punta a su subcapitán, quien estaba absolutamente enamorado de Ryuzaki. ¿Qué podía hacer él? No era asunto suyo que Hagiwara y Ryuzaki se llevaran tan mal. Ella era su capitana y tenía derecho a imponerle castigos. De allí que fueran merecidos o no, él no lo sabía, y en realidad no le importaba, pero todo ese asunto se estaba saliendo de control y alguien tendría que ponerle fin.

Reflexionando de esta manera el joven capitán Ryoma Echizen se acercaba a las pistas del equipo femenino. Ya divisaba a Ryuzaki trotando, a través de la alambrada. Se acercó y la llamó sujetándose con ambas manos del alambre. La joven corrió hacia él con las mejillas encendidas, su largo cabello sujeto en una sola coleta alta. Se veía realmente agotada, cuando estuvo junto a él tuvo que sostenerse de la alambrada. Sin querer rozó sus dedos, enrojeció como un tomate hasta la raíz del pelo y clavó los ojos en el suelo avergonzada. Ryoma resopló molesto al notarlo, pero así, era Ryuzaki.

- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? - la interrogaron los ojos ambarinos.

- N..No.. sé..N.. - comenzó a tartamudear la muchacha, aún sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- Está bien. Se que Hagiwara-san no necesita que le des muchos motivos - la interrumpió Ryoma irritado. - Dime Ryuzaki, ¿Habrá alguna forma de que tu capitana ya no te moleste?

- Mientras sea capitana no me dejará en paz... - musitó Sakuno alzando la vista por primera vez.

- Entonces ¿Qué debes hacer para quedarte con su puesto? - preguntó sin ambages el muchacho.

- Supongo, que debería ser capaz de vencerla en primer lugar. - respondió la muchacha luego de un instante de vacilación.

- Eso es fácil. Puedo convertirte en capitana para el Viernes. Si me dejas entrenarte un poco después de que acabes tu práctica habitual. - se ofreció Echizen, sus ojos centellearon débilmente bajo la luz del sol.

- P..per..pero hoy es lunes ¿Crees que en solo cuatro días podré retarla? - balbuceó Sakuno sumamente extrañada con la propuesta.

- Yo creo en tí ¿Tú no? - afirmó el capitán del Seigaku seductoramente. Sakuno creyó que se desmayaría, tragó saliva con dificultad y asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien, tu castigo acaba aquí. Búscame donde entrenan los chicos. Le diremos a Hagiwara-san que hiciste tus cincuenta vueltas ¿De acuerdo? - le dijo mientras tomaba el camino de salida.

La joven Ryuzaki se quedó viéndolo sin poder creer su suerte. Ahora tenía la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Hace tiempo que deseaba acercarse más a él, pero no sabía como hacerlo. ¿Se atrevería a pedírselo? No quería que nadie más fuese su pareja para el baile. Además, si no lo hacía ahora, si no lo invitaba, si no le decía lo que sentía por él. Entonces el nunca lo sabría, cuando se graduara se iría a América y eso sería todo, no volvería a verlo. La oportunidad era única, podía hacerlo. Podía demostrarle lo que valía derrotando a Hagiwara y cuando lo hiciera podría decirle lo mucho que él significaba para ella

El martes fue otro día de intenso entrenamiento en las pistas de tennis de la escuela Seigaku. Para cuando el sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte solo dos personas quedaban practicando aún en una de las canchas. Una muchacha de estatura mediana pelo castaño y hermosos ojos cafés, se empeñaba en seguirle el ritmo a su carismático entrenador temporal. El improvisado entrenador le hacía advertencias de vez en cuando y la joven asentía jadeando intentando hacerlo mejor.

- Estas yendo mucho hacia las esquinas... - le llamó la atención en esa ocasión.

Sakuno trató de concentrarse, corrió hacia la red para alcanzar la pelota, pero la golpeó con demasiada fuerza. Ryoma observó resignado como la pelota se iba fuera.

- ¿Estás cansada? - preguntó amoscado - Mada, mada dane... - añadió, observando las rodillas temblorosas de la exhausta jovencita.

- No... Todavía, puedo... Seguir... - contestó ella respirando con dificultad.

- Dejemos el partido, por ahora (¿a quién quieres convencer?) - murmuró encogiéndose de hombros - Puliremos tus saques.

El capitán del Seigaku tomó un canasto repleto de pelotas y colocándolo junto a Sakuno. Le indicó que comenzara a practicar sus golpes. Luego se dejó caer sobre la banca y se dedicó a observar con detalle las múltiples fallas en el golpeo de su pupila.

- No separes tanto las rodillas...

Sakuno volvió a tomar posición e hizo otro saque. El muchacho de ojos ambarinos en la banca se recodó contra el respaldo y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Odiaba aquella expresión crítica en sus ojos. Se volteó a mirarla con frustración una vez que la pelota alcanzó la cancha contraria. Sus labios se movieron velozmente, y aunque no pudo oírlo, supo perfectamente lo que decía. "Mada, mada dane". Apretó con rabia otra pelota en su mano.

- Poca potencia, Ryuzaki... - habló calándose la gorra blanca hasta ocultar sus ojos - No bajes tanto la cadera.

La muchacha sacó dos veces más con los mismos resultados, entonces Ryoma se puso de pie. Se acercó a ella, murmurando que aún seguía bajando mucho la cadera. Sin previo aviso, se puso detrás de ella, sujetándola suavemente de la cintura. Sakuno se estremeció involuntariamente enrojeciendo hasta el copete.

- No te emociones Ryuzaki. Solo quiero explicarte como debes moverte. - le dijo Ryoma, con fastidio, jalándola con dureza de la cintura.

Apenada, Sakuno volvió a sacar con su entrenador indicándole el balanceo correcto. Funcionó, y luego lo hizo sola varias veces más, maravillada de la potencia que podía imbuirle a la pelota. Comenzó a oscurecer, y Ryoma aconsejó que continuaran mañana. A la salida del colegio continuaron juntos un trecho en la misma dirección. Como de costumbre el joven capitán iba envuelto en el más huraño de los silencios, pero por la mente de Sakuno fluían miles de pensamientos al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo era la inseguridad de no poder derrotar a Hagiwara lo que más la atormentaba. Cuando debían separarse le habló a Ryoma con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Crees que podré ganarle?

El muchacho de la mirada más cautivadora que había conocido, le regaló una breve sonrisa. La primera que le daba en muchísimo tiempo.

- Sí tuvieras un poco más de confianza en tí misma, hace tiempo que lo hubieras logrado. - le respondió con sinceridad.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente y se despidió hasta mañana. Ryoma continuó hacia su casa, con aquella imagen grabada en la retina. Intentó, en vano, concentrarse en el entrenamiento para mañana. Aquella dulce jovencita ocupaba toda su mente. Acabó reprochándose su frialdad. Por supuesto que todos sus balbuceos y sonrojos lo ponían irritable, y acababan por sacarlo de quicio. Quizás por eso, no le ofreció ayuda antes. Acercarse a la nieta de Sumire sensei, implicaba lidiar con todo aquel penoso comportamiento, provocados por los más que patentes sentimientos de la muchacha hacia él. Sentimientos que nunca fueron correspondidos ni, por su parte, alentados. Pero a los que debió amoldarse a lo largo de tres años. No importaba, cuan frío cuan desagradable actuara con ella, siempre estaba allí, adorándolo a la distancia con sus preciosos ojos cafés.

Suspiró largamente, a las puertas del templo, donde se introdujo con paso indeciso.

continuará...


	3. Celos

**Holas a todos! Me alegro que este fic les haya gustado tanto. Gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios: piri-chan.anti-kikio, Iris, Dokuro-chan, La narradora, Aiko1504, Ryosaku y slamina. Paso a contestar los reviews anónimos.**

**Iris: gracias por tu apoyo, este capítulo es un poco más largo y espero que te guste. XD**

**Aiko1504: Es cierto, Ryoma nunca pasó tanto tiempo solo con Sakuno. Es más, no se si te fijaste que la evitaba todo lo posible. Solo los injustos castigos que Hagiwara le impone a la castaña, lo hacen salir de su típica actitud hacia ella. El cree que haciendo lo que hace, solo se ayuda a si mismo... Pero claro, es solo lo que él cree y pronto se dará cuenta que sus razones más íntimas son otras. XD**

**Slamina: me alegro que este capi te haya gustado más y veo que te quedaste con curiosidad ( Say no more, je je!) Gracias por dejar tu opinión. XD**

**Bueno, los dejo con el capítulo y gracias de nuevo a todos los que dejan sus comentarios, son una verdadera inspiración para continuar esta historia.**

**Saludos, NtR.**

**Capítulo 3: Celos **

Seigi Tsukishima no estaba acostumbrado a ser el segundo en nada, pero en el club de tennis debió acostumbrarse al título de subcapitán. Día con día luchaba con la idea de que realmente muy pocos estaban capacitados para derrotar al llamado "Príncipe del tennis". Nada le habría gustado más que darle una lección a ese fanfarrón pedante. Varias razones lo impulsaban a pensar de esa manera, pero la de mayor peso, era la que atañía a Sakuno Ryuzaki. El año anterior, luego de su ingreso en aquel prestigioso instituto, ella fue una de las primeras personas que conoció. Lo atrajo de inmediato, nunca conoció sonrisa más hermosa, ni un espíritu más compasivo que aquel. Por ella ingresó en el club de tennis, deporte que practicaba solo como mera distracción. Dos desagradables descubrimientos lo aguardaban en las pistas de tennis del Seigaku. La primera era que, Ryoma Echizen, su capitán, jugaba como un verdadero profesional y que se complació en humillarlo enumerándole los defectos que lo hacían, uno más del montón en el mundo del tennis. La segunda era que aquel bello ángel en que había puesto sus ojos, los tenía a su vez en alguien más (adivinen!) y por lo tanto, era tan o más inalcanzable que el nivel que Echizen había conquistado en el tennis. Todas sus desventuras empezaban y terminaban con aquel nombre: Echizen Ryoma.

Seigi lo contempló a la distancia, con profundo recelo, mientras les daba consejos a algunos novatos que practicaban golpeo. Era un joven sumamente atractivo y en cuanto a apariencia no tenía nada que envidiarle a aquel. Tendría aproximadamente su misma altura aunque su esbeltez lo hacía parecer aún más alto. Sus ojos, de un verde profundo, ligeramente rasgados, brillaban bajo unas cejas rubias, al igual que el cabello arremolinado en su frente. No llevaba el pelo largo, pero lo parecía, pues su melena era espesa y abundante. Sus movimientos se volvieron inquietos al acercarse la hora en que el entrenamiento del equipo femenino llegaba a su fín. En cualquier momento, la hermosa muchacha que le robaba el sueño atravesaría la alambrada buscando a su capitán con mirada enamorada. Mirada por la que el hubiera dado cualquier cosa, pero que para el otro nada significaba. Luego, el idiota de Echizen, la trataría con el desdén habitual, antes de someterla al entrenamiento más inhumano que nunca hubiera presenciado. Se preguntaba si aquel no sería otro de los enfermos juegos de Hagiwara. Creía muy capaz a Echizen de actuar bajo sus órdenes. Tenía que preguntarle a Sakuno. Si todo resultaba como el creía, esperaría a ese desgraciado a la salida de la escuela y le esculpiría la vergüenza en la cara con sus puños.

La joven por quien suspiraba, se dejó ver en la entrada a las pistas. Sin perder un segundo, Tsukishima se atravesó en su camino.

- ¿Cómo estás Sakuno-san?

- Bien, gracias. Seigi-kun... - murmuró ella algo sobresaltada. Se paraba en puntas de pie insistentemente, espiando por encima de su hombro buscando al muchacho de los ojos felinos.

- Puedo hablar un momento contigo.

- Claro, pero debe ser rápido. Ryoma-kun me espera para...

- Lo sé - la interrumpió Seigi impaciente - de eso mismo quería hablarte. ¿Porqué practicas con Echizen cuando acabas tu entrenamiento? ¿Es algún nuevo sistema de castigo de Hagiwara?

- No. No es eso... - se apresuró a corregirlo la muchacha - En realidad Ryoma-kun me está ayudando un poco con mi técnica...

- ¿y porque alguien tan egoísta como él haría eso? - inquirió el muchacho sorprendido.

- Este... Es largo de explicar. Pero te alegrarás cuando veas los resultados. - respondió Sakuno evasivamente - Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Eres un buen amigo.

Amigo, claro. ¿Qué más podía esperar? Mientras que Echizen que se complacía en despreciarla continuamente podía aspirar a su corazón.

- Ryuzaki, no me hagas perder el tiempo y espérame en la pista b - habló ásperamente una voz a sus espaldas. Sakuno se apresuró a obedecerla - Tsukishima, ¿porqué no haces algo de utilidad, para variar? - añadió Echizen antes de marcharse detrás de la joven.

Seigi se apartó un rubio mechón de la frente. _"Solo tú eres lo suficientemente imbecil para tratarla así"_, pensó para sus adentros. Listo para obedecer las órdenes de su capitán con la peor predisposición de la que era capaz.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma iba a consultar la hora en su reloj, pero no fue necesario. La persona que esperaba, atravesaba la entrada a toda velocidad en ese momento. Parecía haber llegado corriendo pues sus mejillas estaban encendidas con un rojo vivo. Traía el cabello suelto pero trataba de atárselo a medida que se acercaba a las canchas. Logró ver que, aunque no era tan largo como antes, le llegaba fácilmente a la mitad de la espalda. Era realmente preciosa, no era la primera vez que lo pensaba, claro, pero esa tarde le pareció simplemente irresistible.

Algo parecido a una garra estrujándole el corazón, fue lo que sintió cuando Tsukishima la interceptó, dándose aires de familiaridad. Que mal le caía ese tipo. Nunca lo había sentido con tanta intensidad. Se acercó decidido a dejarlo todo lo mal parado que pudiera delante de su pretendida novia. Pero en su afán, también Ryuzaki salió perjudicada pues se apresuró a la pista b como si la hubiera castigado por alguna falta.

Dos horas transcurrieron prácticamente en silencio, solo con el monótono sonido del rebote de la pelota. Ocasionalmente él la corregía, pero casi no necesitaba hacerlo. Lo estaba haciendo realmente bien.

- Hagamos un receso Ryuzaki.

La muchacha caminó hasta la banca más cercana y se dejó caer en ella. Él se acercó hasta la maquina expendedora y regresó con dos latas de Ponta. Pensaba que era un buen premio por su desempeño, así como también una buena manera de disculparse por lo de antes.

- ¿Quieres? - le dijo, acercándole la bebida.

La muchacha la aceptó de buena gana, recompensándolo con una de esas sonrisas que solo ella sabía darle. Se sentó a su lado y bebieron por unos minutos en silencio. La cancha se extendía frente a ellos, y les llegaba el lejano murmullo de los novatos practicando al otro lado del campo.

- mm... Ryoma-kun... - habló de pronto la joven con voz débil.

- ¿Qué? - respondió el aludido con una melancólica mirada clavada en el rojizo horizonte del atardecer.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- ¿De qué se trata?

- No te enfades con Seigi-kun... - balbuceó con inseguridad - Es un buen amigo, solo estaba preocupado por mí. Eso es todo. - se apresuró a añadir al ver el gesto de fastidio en la cara de su príncipe con solo mencionar aquel nombre.

- ¿Cuál es el motivo de su preocupación? Si se puede saber... - inquirió irritado, bebiendo un gran trago de su lata.

- Bueno, él no sabe por que entreno contigo. Creía que era algún tipo de castigo que Hagiwara me infligía a través de tí...

_"Típico de Tsukishima"_, pensó Ryoma, mientras permanecía hostilmente callado. Sakuno entornó sus ojos huidizos, expiando una culpa que no le cabía.

- Él no te conoce como yo. Por eso piensa esas cosas. Sé que tú serías incapaz de algo así... A menos que... - habló la muchachita en tono vacilante como retrayéndose a su interior - Aún estuvieras enamorado de ella...

- ¿Porqué dices eso? - preguntó desconcertado, el apuesto capitán que estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su Ponta.

- Bueno... Uno cambia cuando se enamora. Se vuelve más flexible en muchos aspectos. Admite cosas, que su orgullo no le permitiría en otras circunstancias... - contestó Sakuno, sus palabras impregnaron el aire con una amargura largamente acumulada que no pasó desapercibida para el joven a su lado.

No sabía que era lo que realmente vió en Hagiwara el año pasado. Solo recordaba haber pensado que era bella y una tennista muy habilidosa, y que siendo así, era perfecta para él. Su arrogancia no le dejó ver que también era manipuladora y sádica. Sus sentimientos con respecto a ella eran confusos, pero de algo estaba completamente seguro.

- ¡No estoy enamorado de Hagiwara! - exclamó Ryoma de repente, elevando el tono de voz. Sus mejillas se colorearon, avergonzado de aquel arranque.

- Lo siento... He sido muy indiscreta. Perdóname... - dijo la joven de ojos cafés, tratando de esconder sin éxito una pícara sonrisa.

- Creo que has descansado suficiente... - le habló su entrenador exasperado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El jueves, el capitán y el subcapitán del equipo de tennis del Seigaku apenas cruzaron palabra, durante todo el entrenamiento. Cuando este se acercaba a su fín, extrañamente, Tsukishima desafió a Echizen a un partido. Había pasado algún tiempo desde que jugaran por última vez y tanto novatos como titulares, estaban ansiosos por presenciar un partido del nivel al que sus capitanes los tenían acostumbrados. Todos rodearon la pista y el juego comenzó explosivamente desde el principio. Cuando Sakuno llegó, Ryoma estaba a punto de definir el partido en su favor. Entusiasmada se abrió camino y consiguió un lugar perfecto pegado a la alambrada a la altura de la red. Ryoma remató con un saque twist, quedándose con la victoria.

Tsukishima se acercó a la red y extendió una mano que su capitán estrechó con reticencia.

- Echizen, necesito hablar contigo. - murmuró el rubio con expresión seria, sujetando con fuerza la mano de su adversario.

- Como quieras - replicó el otro desdeñosamente, mientras su mirada de destellos dorados se posaba con disgusto en la mano aprisionada. El público presente se dispersaba ruidosamente mientras los dos tennistas se dirigían a la salida de la cancha. Se pararon casi a la altura de la alambrada y para quien observara con algún detenimiento, era obvio que estaban discutiendo. Sakuno se acercaba lentamente a ellos para darles tiempo a que acabaran su conversación. Ninguno de los dos la había visto. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo oír el agrio tono de voz que Seigi Tsukishima empleaba con su capitán.

- ... No me contestes con evasivas ¿Te gusta Ryuzaki, si o no? - demandó saber Tsukishima a punto de ser completamente dominado por la ira.

Sakuno se detuvo paralizada. Su corazón latiendo a vertiginosa velocidad. No estaba segura de querer oír lo que Ryoma fuera a responder, pero la voz fría de su príncipe no demoró en contestar.

- Ryuzaki no me interesa para nada...

Súbitamente, ese corazón que latía vivo, queriendo saltarse de su pecho, fue alcanzado por un rayo y se detuvo sin energías para seguir palpitando. El mundo giró a su alrededor, no la hubiera sorprendido que el suelo la tragara, llevándola directo al infierno. Pues en parte, ya se sentía allí.

Seigi alzó, triunfante, la mirada, conforme con la respuesta de su adversario. Solo para comprobar horrorizado la identidad de la persona que se hallaba a solo unos metros de ellos. Ryoma siguió la dirección de la mirada petrificada del otro. Sakuno se sostenía con una temblorosa mano de la alambrada.

- Ryoma-kun, Seigi-kun... Fue un buen partido... Voy a entrenar... - les dijo de manera mecánica con fortaleza ficticia.

Pasó velozmente junto al joven genio del tennis. Este se caló la gorra hasta los ojos y dijo con un susurro apenas audible para si mismo.

- Mada, mada dane...

**Continuará...**


	4. Disputas

**Holas a todos. Aquí nuevo capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios a:** **Viridiana, Iris, scooky, clea everlasting, nadeshiko-uchiha, Kisumo-chan, Dokuro-chan, slamina, ceci-chan, piri-chan.anti-kikio, Aiko1504 y Ryosaku. No tengo que decirles que me encanta leer sus opiniones y me alegro que se hagan un tiempo para dejarlas. Paso a contestar reviews:**

**Aiko1504: Gracias por los elogios y si, Seigi es muy guapo. Su nombre lo elegí combinando los nombres de los protagonistas de esa película hermosa de Ghibli que es Whisper of the Heart. XD**

**ceci-chan: me alegro que te haya gustado el fic. Gracias por dejar review XD**

**slamina: Si, por ahora no creo que tarde mucho en actualizar, por que como ya dije lo tengo mas o menos adelantado. Pero igual hay capítulos donde todavía hay grandes lagunas. Pero sí, la trama central ya está decidida desde el principio. XD**

**nadeshiko-uchiha: Gracias por tu comentario! XD**

**Iris: Tienes razón, ese último Mada mada dane, se lo dijo a si mismo (por idiota!). De lo de Seigi... mmm... No digo nada. XD**

**Y ahora un comentario desubicado, pero estoy viendo Fushigi Yugi y no sé si alguno de ustedes reparó en como se parecen Tamahome y Miaka a Ryoma y Sakuno, fisicamente digo. En el manga no es tan obvio, pero en el anime sí. OMG, Tamahome es tan hot! XD**

**Saludos, NtR XD**

**Capítulo 4: Disputas**

Fue la práctica más silenciosa que jamás hubieran tenido. Sakuno respondía todos sus servicios con perfecta coordinación y rara vez requería que le dirigiera la palabra. Luego de tres horas, la dejó en libertad de regresar a su casa. La observó un momento mientras guardaba su raqueta. Lo saludó de lejos con la cabeza, pero evitando su mirada y se marchó hacia los vestuarios a buen ritmo.

¿Debería disculparse? No, claro que no. Solo había dicho la verdad. Nadie tenía que disculparse por eso, pero deseaba que no hubiera oído su precipitada respuesta a ese detestable Tsukishima. El caso era que Sakuno debía retar a Hagiwara mañana y él no tuvo oportunidad de desearle suerte. Luego de dudarlo un momento decidió seguirla a los vestuarios. Alguna palabra de aliento se le ocurriría por el camino.

No contaba con que alguien más se había quedado a esperar a la bella subcapitana. Tsukishima se paseaba de un lado al otro frente a la puerta de los vestuarios. Al verlo Ryoma sintió la misma ardiente sensación que el día anterior cuando lo atrapó conversando con Ryuzaki, como los mejores amigos del mundo ¿Serían algo más que eso? Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza dentro de los bolsillos de su campera, negándose involuntariamente a esta posibilidad. Ryuzaki salió del vestuario en aquel momento vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela. Al reparar en la presencia del otro, caminó directo hacia él. Ryoma se detuvo medio oculto detrás de un árbol.

Tsukishima hablaba con gestos exagerados, pero a esa distancia nada podía oír de lo que decía. La muchacha, en tanto, se mantenía silenciosa y cabizbaja. Se sentía estúpido espiándola y por alguna razón no podía dejar de hacerlo, pero cuando Sakuno lo abrazó, consideró que había visto suficiente y se apresuró hacia la salida del colegio, con el resto de dignidad que le quedaba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sakuno-san... Te estuve esperando

- Seigi-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Necesitaba pedirte disculpas. Fuí un idiota, quería que Echizen confesara lo que realmente sentía por tí. No sabía que estabas oyéndonos.

- ¿Porqué te importan los sentimientos de Ryoma-kun?

- No me importan sus sentimientos. Si no los tuyos... - la corrigió Seigi evitando sus ojos - Estaba celoso. Sí el me hubiera dicho que de verdad le importabas. Yo me hubiera hecho a un lado...

- Seigi-kun...

- No hace falta que te disculpes. Sé perfectamente cual es mi lugar - continuó el rubio con expresión doliente - Sé que lo quieres a él, aunque no se lo merezca. Perdóname, por favor, no quería que lo oyeras... Lo último que hubiera querido es hacerte daño - añadió tomando una de sus manos.

Sakuno se sentía conmovida por el avasallante cariño que Seigi tan abiertamente le profesaba. Él no había sido quien realmente había herido sus sentimientos. El culpable estuvo entrenando toda la tarde con ella y ni siquiera tocó el tema. Quizás era hora de que se diera cuenta de lo poco que significaba para él. Era hora de que fuera realista y se fijara en alguien que nunca le había fallado. Era hora de que pusiera sus ojos en Seigi...

El joven notó que lo miraba por primera vez de una manera distinta, pero no hubiera podido predecir que le echaría los brazos al cuello besándolo en la mejilla.

Él le daba exactamente lo que necesitaba y por esta vez lo tomó sin remordimientos. Necesitaba sentirse protegida aunque fuera por un rato. Permanecieron abrazados por unos instantes, hasta que suavemente ella se apartó de él.

- Dame tiempo, Seigi... No puedo prometerte nada ahora...

Tsukishima colocó su dedo índice sobre los delicados labios de ella haciéndola enmudecer de inmediato.

- Estoy satisfecho con eso... Por ahora... - agregó sonriéndole.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Decidió que un baño sería lo mejor para sus extenuados músculos. Pensó en darse una ducha. El agua comenzó a repicar sobre su cabeza, apoyó las manos sobre la pared dejando que se deslizara por su espalda. Se sintió exhausto de repente. Quedarse en la bañera un rato, le vendría bien. Las reflexiones no se hicieron esperar.

Se lo tenía merecido, quien le mandaba a él andar espiando a esa ingrata Ryuzaki. Maldición. Si hasta le ardían los ojos de la rabia. Respiraba con la misma agitación que tendría si hubiera corrido una maratón. Un sabor amargo le bajaba por la garganta y la sentía áspera, como si se hubiese tragado uno de aquellos asquerosos preparados de Inui sempai. No podían ser celos ¿Porqué sentiría celos por ella? Lo único que hacía era fastidiarlo con innecesarias muestras de aprecio de la noche a la mañana desde hacía tres años ¿Quién podría soportar un asedio semejante? No, no eran celos. Claro que no. Era solo que envidiaba la suerte de Tsukishima. Mierda, eso era exactamente lo mismo ¿Y si sentía celos qué? Acaso... Después de todo... ¿La quería?

No tenía caso seguir ahondando en aquellas conclusiones. Ryuzaki podía hacer de su vida lo que quisiera, por que él, al menos, así lo haría. Se iría a América en tan solo un mes y comenzaría a jugar como profesional. Aquella era su ambición, nada lo detendría. No tenía sentido prestarle alas a algo que no tenía futuro.

Ryoma se echó para atrás en la bañera y dejó que el agua le cubriera la mitad del rostro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba inquieto desde muy temprano, con la presión del torneo nacional encima. Acababa además, preocupándose por la suerte de Ryuzaki. Algo le decía, que ese viernes, sería distinto. Una vaga atmósfera de excitación llenaba el ambiente. Aunque su cuerpo estaba en las pistas de tennis, dirigiendo las prácticas como si nada ocurriese. Su mente saturada de inseguridades, estaba muy lejos de allí. A lo lejos distinguió la rubia cabeza de Tsukishima. Parecía algo nervioso, seguramente sabía que Ryuzaki desafiaría a Hagiwara, y estaría pendiente como él. Solo de verlo le hervía la sangre. Resopló con irritación y se concentró en buscar una excusa para molerlo a golpes. Está se materializó en la figura delgada de Sakuno Ryuzaki atravesando la alambrada. Sonreía despreocupadamente, pero no lo hacía para él, sino para el muchacho rubio, que veloz había partido a su encuentro, en cuanto la vió. Se empeñó en no mirar en aquella dirección, pero sus esfuerzos resultaron en vano. Quería verla, quería saber si lo había logrado. Aunque la amplia sonrisa en su cara era una buena señal. Escuchó con creciente exasperación las risas de ambos, hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más.

- Ryuzaki, no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Vé a los vestidores... - ordenó de la manera más desagradable en que pudo hacerlo. Junto a Ryuzaki, Tsukishima tembló de rabia.

- No puedes darme órdenes. Soy capitana ahora... - replicó la muchacha suavemente. No podía fingir que no le importaba la manera mezquina en que la trataba - Gracias por...

- ¡Vete de una vez Ryuzaki! - volvió a demandar impaciente Ryoma, ocultando sus ojos bajo la gorra.

Los bellos ojos cafés se humedecieron y brillaron sospechosamente. Aquello fue lo último que Tsukishima pudo soportar y se abalanzó sobre su capitán sujetándole el cuello de la remera.

- ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo con Sakuno-san! - le exigió.

Él otro se limitó a sonreir provocadoramente y le hundió el puño en el estómago. Seigi se arrodilló boqueando en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento, Sakuno corrió junto a él y Ryoma simplemente les dió la espalda satisfecho de haber podido descargar la cólera que lo dominaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No habían transcurrido ni diez minutos cuando los remordimientos lo asaltaron. Por supuesto que estaba feliz de haberle dado a Tsukishima su merecido. Pero con respecto a Ryuzaki sus sentimientos eran muy diferentes ¿En que clase de simio se había convertido para tratarla así?

A la media hora, los titulares comenzaron a despedirse. Los novatos se afanaron en sus tareas de última hora. El subcapitán les dió algunas indicaciones y caminó en dirección a los vestuarios. Lo rodeaba un aire meditativo y titubeó antes de detenerse junto a Ryoma.

- Me las pagarás Echizen... - farfulló.

- ¿Porqué no te quedas a la salida y acabamos este asunto de una buena vez? - habló Ryoma, prescindiendo de todo sentido común. Ese tipo lo sacaba de quicio.

- No puedo, ahora - respondió Seigi, conteniéndose a duras penas al ver la mueca despectiva en el rostro del otro - Tengo que dar un examen para una beca. Créeme que me gustaría complacerte.

Ryoma permaneció callado, sonriendo burlonamente, por toda contestación.

- Me gustaría aclararte algo... - dijo Tsukishima, cambiando el tono de voz súbitamente - Podrás engañar a todos los demás, pero no me engañas a mí. Estás muerto de celos por Sakuno-san...

- Guárdate tus estúpidas teorías - habló Echizen, pero algo en su actitud había cambiado y como si fuera la señal que había estado esperando, Seigi continuó.

- Hagiwara retó a Sakuno-san a un partido en las canchas de tennis callejero - hizo una pausa y agregó - Sakuno-san me dijo que se lo pidió cuando acabaron las prácticas y estuvieron a solas.

No tenía que ser más explícito, el semblante de Ryoma se transfiguró por completo a un estado de alerta.

- Conoces a Hagiwara... No se toma bien las derrotas. Este asunto me huele mal - continuó hablando el rubio. Su capitán comprendió lo que iba a pedirle - Deben de estar jugando ahora... Iría yo mismo, pero tengo que presentarme a ese examen.

- Yo lo haré... - fue la lacónica respuesta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegó a las pistas de tennis callejero, las dos muchachas, lo que menos hacían era jugar tennis. Discutían a viva voz. Antes de comenzar a subir la escalera de piedra las oyó desde abajo, aunque no podía verlas. No había mucha gente por los alrededores a aquella hora, pero los pocos que pasaban por allí elevaban la cabeza al oír las iracundas voces femeninas. Ryoma subió lentamente los peldaños, escuchando atento lo que se decía en la disputa. No tenía la menor idea de como mediar entre ellas. Decidió que no intervendría a menos que fuera realmente necesario. Se detuvo, oyendo con atención en un rellano.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo patética que eres? Nadie con una autoestima tan baja como la tuya podría ser capitana - oyó que gritaba la voz destemplada de Hagiwara, completamente fuera de sí.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de autoestima? ¿Acaso alguna vez has tenido que superarte en algo? ¿Alguna vez has tomado en serio el reto de cambiar tu vida por completo? Todo siempre te fue fácil. Naciste con este talento, mientras que yo solo lo he ganado habilidad entrenando muy duro - se defendió Ryuzaki - Te ha tocado perder. Acéptalo de una vez. y como sea, hoy, he sido mejor que tú...

- Nos conducirás directo a la derrota en los nacionales... Y todo por que estás celosa.

Esta vez no se oyó la voz replicante de Sakuno. Hagiwara continuó hablando con ferocidad

- ¿Todo esto es por celos, verdad? ¿Es Echizen? De él se trata realmente - habló fríamente la ex capitana - ¿Lo quieres? Te lo regalo. Solo deja las cosas como están, renuncia a la capitanía.

- No es un objeto que puedas canjear. Además, no puedes darme algo que no te pertenece... - repuso Ryuzaki con un ligero temblor en su tono.

- Claro que me pertenece idiota ¿A quién crees que ha invitado al baile de graduación? - era demasiado tarde, Hagiwara sabía que había dado en blanco y continuó escarbando la llaga - Créeme, no me enorgullece. Pero él, aún está loco por mí... Siempre supe que esto acabaría sucediendo entre nosotras. Después de todo, la escuela entera sabe que te babeas por él. Aunque apenas sabe que existes...

- ¡CÁLLATE! - por primera vez la voz de Ryuzaki sonó completamente alterada.

Unos pasos apresurados de alguien viniendo hacia él a toda carrera lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Cuando alzó la vista Sakuno Ryuzaki bajaba corriendo en su dirección. Ryoma se quedó paralizado en el momento en que la mirada de ambos se conectó. La joven supo de inmediato que lo había oído todo. Aquella breve distracción le costó muy cara. Su pie resbaló en un escalón y rodó casi hasta los pies del capitán del Seigaku, que solo logró atenuar un poco su caída. Antes Tuvo que ver con impotencia como su cuerpo golpeaba contra el suelo una y otra vez hasta que pudo sujetarla.

En lo alto de las escaleras la negra y brillante cabellera de Hagiwara asomó. Sus ojos se llenaron de la trágica escena y una horrible sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Este, era su pie para abandonar el escenario, y así lo hizo.

**Continuará...**


	5. Miedos

_**Bueno, no estoy del todo conforme de cómo quedó este capítulo, pero no los quería hacer esperar más. Gracias a: kaname-c, karlyta, Kisumo-chan, cesi-chan, Aiko1504, Neko-O, javiisi, scooky, lina, clea everlasting, slamina, cynthiaXCeReShItA, sonomychan, Viridiana, Iris, Ryosaku y Dokuro-chan; por sus comentarios y por dejarme compartir esta historia con ustedes. Ahora, paso a contestar los reviews:**_

_**Iris: Me encanta que te entretenga tanto este fic. Tienes razón sobre Karupín, el si sabe lo que le conviene a Ryoma (ja ja). Sobre eso que dice Ryoma, "no se puede amar a quien no se respeta", solo puedo agregar, por ahora, que él se hace el superado pero cuando está enamorado es tan nabo como cualquiera. Ah! Y Hagiwara se ríe por que solo fue a descargar su frustración y obtuvo mucho más que eso. Je je!**_

_**Sonomychan: si es cierto que el hijo no nació del espíritu santo, pero fijate que eso pasa casi cuatro años después. En cuatro años pueden pasar muchas cosas. XD**_

_**cynthiaXCeReShItA: No Hagiwara no mira con cara trágica, si no que sus ojos se llenan de la que ve, que sucede fuera. Simplemente está mirando con atención y como la escena es de su agrado, sonrie la muy perra. **_

_**Slamina: mmm…. Todavía no sé cuantos capítulos me va a llevar. Cuando tenga una idea más adelante te aviso. En uno o dos más voy a terminar con esta fase de la escuela secundaria, eso es seguro.**_

_**Lina: coincido con vos, es indispensable que Ryoma sufra para que expie su culpa. Si va a ser RyoXSaku pero no garantizo final feliz. XD**_

_**javiisi: sip, para que Ryoma vea lo que se pierde. XD**_

_**Aiko1504: serás complacida en este capítulo. XD**_

_**Cesi-chan: sip, ya le tocará XD**_

_**Karlita: Tienes razón ya verás cuando leas este capi, con lo de la escalera digo. XD**_

_**Kaname-C: Me alegro que te guste el fic. Gracias por dejar tu opinión. XD**_

_**Saludos a todos y sigan dejando sus comentarios que me encanta leerlos. NtR**_

_**PD: Me olvide de decirles que deje una ilustración de Seigi y Hagiwara en el forito de Revenge of Sakuno XD**_

**Capítulo 5: Miedos**

La jovencita se retorcía de dolor sujetándose el pie derecho. Ryoma tuvo que esperar que se calmara un poco para poder examinarla. La levantó del suelo y la sentó sobre el grueso borde de piedra de la escalera. Solo raspones y algunas magulladuras se veían diseminados en brazos y piernas. Separó la cortina de desgreñado cabello castaño que ocultaba su cara. Jadeaba y las lágrimas dibujaban caminos en las mejillas cubiertas de polvo.

- ¡Me duele mucho! Me duele mucho... Ryoma-kun... - gimió, y sus delicadas facciones se contorsionaron en una mueca de dolor.

- Tranquilízate... - susurró el muchacho, forzándose a la calma también, pero ella no lo oía, no podía dejar de llorar. Puso ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza obligándola a levantarla, apoyó la frente sobre la de ella para mirarla directo a los ojos - Dime donde te duele...

- ... El... pie... - balbuceó respirando entrecortadamente, y levantó ligeramente el pie derecho.

Ryoma se apresuró a examinarlo. Le quitó rápidamente la zapatilla. El tobillo se le había hinchado con alarmante rapidez. Eso, y el agudo dolor que las lágrimas expresaban elocuentemente, no eran buena señal. Trató de enfocar sus pensamientos, pero le era difícil concentrarse con aquel lamentable espectáculo delante. El hospital no estaba muy lejos lo mejor sería cargarla hasta allí.

- Súbete a mi espalda, te cargaré hasta el hospital...

Sakuno se sujetó como pudo, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Ryoma estaba demasiado alterado para pensar en nada más, pero no pudo dejar de notar su tibieza y el hecho de que casi no pesaba nada. La llevó varias cuadras hasta el hospital más cercano. Allí la dejó en manos del médico y esperó lleno de incertidumbre sentado en una incómoda banca de madera.

Hamacaba las piernas frenéticamente hasta que sin poder soportarlo más se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, presa de una angustia que nunca antes había sentido. La culpa lo consumía, era cierto. Se sentía responsable por lo ocurrido. Pero no era la culpa la que hacía que su corazón palpitase de esa manera. Era miedo. ¿Porqué sentía temor? ¿Temor a qué? Él no se acobardaba ante nada. Se recodó en una pared, apoyó la frente en su fría superficie buscando algo de alivio a su ansiedad, pero no lo encontró. Su mente se empeñaba en buscar excusas a su comportamiento. Excusas aceptables, claro, y el amor no estaba dentro de ellas. Suspiró largamente, habían transcurrido veinte minutos.

Una enfermera le avisó que la paciente lo llamaba. Como si estuviese accionado por un resorte, fue a su encuentro de inmediato. Estaba sentada sobre la camilla con la espalda encorvada y el largo cabello castaño rozándole las rodillas. El pie derecho estaba vendado e inmovilizado. Cuando apareció en el umbral de la puerta, ella levantó la cabeza revelando un rostro pálido donde aún se veían rastros de lágrimas. Se acercó rápidamente, pero cuando llegó junto a ella no supo que decirle.

- ¿Te duele todavía? - preguntó finalmente.

- Solo un poco... Me han dado analgésicos... - murmuró con voz quebrada, la joven Ryuzaki - No podré ir a los nacionales... Me rompí un ligamento... - agregó, las lágrimas volvieron a correr por su rostro torturado.

Aquel llanto silencioso se hacía eco dentro de su alma. Anhelaba desesperadamente que dejase de sufrir. Así que hizo lo único que estaba a su alcance. La besó. No era que él no lo desease, pero al hacerlo no hizo más que confirmar sus más profundos temores. Sakuno temblaba frágilmente en sus brazos despidiendo un aroma dulce. Se estremeció cuando introdujo su lengua, y eso lo excitó más aún. Sentía un placer inmenso y embriagador, poseyendo aquellos labios. Sin embargo, no escapaba a su atención que aquello era un arma de doble filo, y que donde el se sentía amo y señor, no había más que una dueña, una diosa, a la que le pertenecía por completo. No iba con su personalidad aquella alienación que se apoderaba de su ser. Se sintió incómodo y se apartó de ella lentamente, pero sonrió al comprobar que las lágrimas se habían detenido y que sus ojos brillaban como antes, aunque húmedos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno se negó rotundamente a que llamara a su abuela, pero le pidió que la ayudara a llegar a su casa, prefería decírselo frente a frente. El farol en la puerta de entrada, era la única luz encendida en toda la casa cuando llegaron. Obviamente Sumire Ryuzaki no había regresado aún. Ryoma cargó a Sakuno hasta dentro de la casa y luego pagó el taxi que los había traído. La muchacha se acomodó en un sillón y apoyó el pie herido sobre un mullido almohadón en el suelo. Cuando Ryoma regresó la halló perfectamente instalada. Colocó las raquetas de ambos a un lado de la puerta en el vestíbulo y la observó vacilante.

- T..te..te doy las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí... Ryoma-kun - balbuceó ella ruborizándose - Debes tener cosas que hacer... y...

- Esperaré a que llegue tu abuela - repuso él, tajante.

Ella abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla de inmediato, esbozando una sonrisa a medias. El joven tennista tomó asiento a su lado y se quedó callado, meditando, tratando de reunir las piezas de aquel súbitamente complicado rompecabezas que era su vida. Sakuno no sabía que pensar de todo lo sucedido, pero menos que nada, quería recordar que no podría participar en los torneos nacionales en su último año en la escuela Seigaku. Su abuela se sentiría defraudada. Sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia el joven junto a ella. Las palabras que le había escuchado decirle a Seigi, se contradecían con sus acciones de esa tarde ¿Cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos? Necesitaba saber. Demasiadas cosas habían pasado ese día que no lograba procesar, tenía que resolver al menos una. Lo había notado distante desde que abandonaran el hospital. Durante el camino, en el taxi, se había volcado a aquella típica actitud ensimismada. Dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza con tal de iniciar la conversación.

- Nos oíste ¿verdad? a mí, y a Hagiwara peleando... Quiero decir...

- Sí. - respondió él, volviéndose hacia ella. Sus ojos ambarinos centelleaban bajo las luces amarillentas de las lámparas.

- ¿Ella tiene razón sobre mí? ¿Soy patética? - continuó interrogándolo Sakuno con una inusual firmeza en su tono de voz.

Ryoma abrió enormemente los ojos sorprendido por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería la muchacha con esas preguntas, pero no quería responderle.

- Tienes talento, aunque no lo creas. Has progresado mucho en unos cuantos días...

- No estoy hablando de tennis... - intervino ella con amargura - ¿Te doy lástima? ¿Por eso me besaste?

- No. - replicó él con simpleza, fijando una penetrante mirada de tintes dorados sobre ella.

- Tu... Tú realmente me gustas... - se encontró confesando Sakuno - Pero creo que ya lo sabes...

Ryoma asintió levemente, por supuesto que no ignoraba sus sentimientos, pero los suyos eran un asunto que debía ser evitado a toda costa. Resopló como si sus comentarios lo irritaran, su mirada se hizo de hielo y la ocultó bajo la gorra. Entonces volvió a quedarse cruelmente silencioso. Sakuno se cubrió la cara con las manos. Evitaba mirarla, pero aún así podía oír sus sollozos. Aquello disparaba una serie de impulsos contradictorios en su interior. Impulsos que no logró contener.

- ¡No me pidas más de lo que puedo darte! - se oyó exclamar de repente, sorprendiendo a su interlocutora.

Un rayo de compresión conectó sus miradas, y por unos cuantos segundos, Sakuno supo exactamente que hacer. Lo sujetó del cuello de la campera, lo jaló con tanta fuerza hacia ella que la costura cedió un poco. Pero a él no le importó y a ella tampoco. Se inclinó para besarlo, la gorra blanca, con la "R" roja en ella, rodó por el suelo. Sí hubiera conseguido ser más dueño de si mismo la habría rechazado. No por que no la quisiera sino por todo lo contrario. Sentía que podía llegar a quererla demasiado, incluso a amarla. Justo cuando estaba a punto de verse liberado de la promesa que lo ataba a Japón descubría que tenía nuevos y poderosos motivos para quedarse. No hizo nada para detenerla, la dejó en libertad de cubrir el escaso espacio que los separaba y si la puerta de entrada no se hubiera abierto de repente, así habría sido.

- ¡Sakuno! ¿Qué te sucedió? - exclamó Sumire con los ojos clavados en el pie injuriado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegó para la hora de la cena. Colgó distraídamente su campera y se sentó a la mesa. Su madre y su prima, Nanako, lo saludaron y continuaron charlando entre ellas. Su padre lo regañó en tono rencoroso por que Karupín se había afilado las uñas en una de sus revistas. Pero cuando descubrió que no le prestaba ninguna atención, se volvió tristemente hacia su plato de comida. Su aire ausente despertó la curiosidad de las dos mujeres de la casa, que intercambiaron miradas suspicaces. Cuando la cena acabó, su madre le pidió que le alcanzase su ropa sucia para lavarla. Con la misma expresión confusa que tuvo durante toda la cena le llevó a su madre la ropa agregando la campera que se había quitado al llegar.

- Ryoma ¿Como se te descoció el cuello de esta campera? - inquirió la madre examinando la maltratada prenda.

Solo entonces el joven pareció aterrizar desde su nube. Sus ojos fueron desde la campera al rostro de su madre y viceversa. Abrió la boca y frunció el ceño, pero lo único que consiguió fue ruborizarse intensamente, al recordar que también había olvidado su gorra en la sala de estar de la residencia Ryuzaki.

- Tuviste una tarde salvaje, ¿eh, Ryoma? - comenzó a fantasear aquel incorregible monje - Al fin comienzas a parecer un hijo mío ¿Con quién has estado hasta tan tarde?

Ryoma lo observó inexpresivamente y se dirigió tranquilamente a su habitación, sin dignarse a contestar. Nanako y su madre adoptaron un ligero aire de preocupación, pero Nanjirou lo siguió a su habitación y aún cuando le cerró la puerta en la cara, continuó molestándolo desde el exterior.

- Ryoma, como tu padre exijo que me presentes a esa chica que te rompió la ropa ¿Es rubia, verdad?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le dolía pensar en ella, pero debía tomar una decisión. Por más que buscaba opciones diferentes, ninguna le agradaba. Era una pena que no se diera cuenta antes de lo que sentía, hubieran podido pasar algo de tiempo juntos. Ahora. Ahora, no tenía sentido. No necesitaba pensarlo demasiado, aunque una parte de él se negaba a renunciar. No había sido indiferencia, lo que lo había mantenido alejado de ella esos tres años. Como no fue lástima, lo que lo indujo a ayudarla a vencer a Hagiwara. Siempre había sido lo mismo, aunque él no reparara en ello. El afecto no iba en una sola dirección, como hubiera querido creer. Él le correspondía.

Quizás fuera mejor así, reflexionó Ryoma, al recordar como se había sentido luego de besarla una sola vez. Nunca nadie había ejercido semejante influencia sobre él. Su temperamento, de naturaleza independiente, se rebeló contra la idea de aquella cálida dominación. No estaba preparado para atarse a nadie de esa manera y tal vez jamás lo estaría.

Definitivamente, tenía que acabar con ese asunto de una buena vez. Nunca llegaría a descifrar del todo, los sentimientos que esa dulce Sakuno Ryuzaki le inspiraba. No se quedaría a averiguarlo, su futuro le aguardaba en América.

**Continuará...**


	6. Despedida

**Holas, mil perdones por hacerlos esperar. Estuve enferma y se me acumuló un montón de trabajo. Disculpen que no les conteste los reviews esta vez. Pero igual les agradezco de todo corazón que se hayan tomado el trabajo de dejarlos, con lo mal que anduvo la página ultimamente. Les prometo que en la próxima actualización contestaré todos y cada uno de ellos como venía haciendo hasta ahora, pero ahora no tengo tiempo. **

**Llegamos a la parte en que las actualizaciones serán menos frecuentes que antes, pero trataré de no hacerlos esperar demasiado.**

**Un abrazote y saludos de NtR. XD**

**Capítulo 6: Despedida**

Durante algún tiempo tuvo esperanzas. Atesoró la gorra olvidada, cada vez que sentía que las fuerzas le faltaban la sacaba de su cómoda y se dormía abrazándola. Repitiéndose a si misma que no fue una ilusión, que él la había besado y que durante unos instantes pudo ver dentro de su alma y tener la certeza de que no le era indiferente. Las horas se hacían eternamente vacías sin que él la llamase, viniese a verla, o preguntase por su salud al menos a su abuela. Ninguna noticia de su príncipe, no relativa al tennis, le llegó en las dos semanas que siguieron a su accidente. Era imposible, siendo su abuela la entrenadora del equipo masculino, no enterarse de la suerte de estos en el torneo nacional.

- El capitán Echizen lo ha logrado de nuevo - decía su abuela llena de orgullo - Tezuka-kun no podía estar equivocado.

Apenas acabó el torneo, con todos los integrantes de regreso, Seigi se apareció en su casa. Estaba airadísimo contra Hagiwara que se atrevió a continuar como capitana, pero lo consolaba al menos que el equipo femenino no lograra quedarse con el título nacional, como lección de humildad. Le trajo un montón de obsequios que sus compañeras tenistas hicieron para ella, deseándole una pronta recuperación y se alegró de ver que su rehabilitación iba muy bien. Caminaba con ayuda de una muleta hacía unos días. De regreso en la escuela las cosas no cambiaron demasiado. Ryoma llegaba tarde y solo la saludaba cuando su cercanía era inevitable. En vano fue todo intento de acercamiento, pensó incluso en devolverle la gorra como excusa para poder hablarle aunque fuese un momento. La cargó en su bolso durante tres días, pero no se atrevió a regresársela. Aquello representaba todo lo que restaba de ese viernes que solo parecía existir en su mente. Si se la daba, hasta el recuerdo de lo que sucedió entre los dos se desvanecería. Solo el cariño de Tomoka y Seigi la alentaba en aquellos días. Luego del incidente, Hagiwara la ignoraba lisa y llanamente, pero al menos las demás integrantes del equipo se mostraban genuinamente entristecidas por el hecho de que no hubiera podido acompañarlas al nacional.

Cuando solo faltaba una semana para el baile de graduación, al ya no necesitaba sus muletas. No podía hacer muchos esfuerzos, cojeaba, y con frecuencia creía tener más fuerza de la que realmente poseía en el maltratado tobillo. Lo que derivaba en frecuentes caídas, pero el el hecho de no llevar muletas la hacía sentir algo más libre. Eso y que gracias a una de aquellas eventuales caídas tuvo la suerte de que fuera Ryoma quien la socorriera en una ocasión. Por un minuto, quizá menos, su príncipe la sostuvo rodeándole la cintura. La abrazó por detrás, no estaba segura de si su imaginación la engañaba, pero le pareció que aquel contacto duró mucho más de lo que se necesitaba para impedir la caída. Luego de eso tan solo murmuró un áspero, "ten más cuidado, Ryuzaki" y se alejó hacia el salón de clases.

Fue un Martes que Seigi la buscó en su clase justo cuando sonó el recreo. Muchos de sus compañeros estaban aún dentro, incluyendo a Ryoma que miró con no disimulado recelo como el subcapitán se le acercaba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solo un banco lo separaba de la muchacha así que escuchó perfectamente que Tsukishima tuvo la osadía de invitarla al baile delante de él. Avergonzada Sakuno, no le contestó, solo le indicó que la siguiera afuera donde ya no pudo verlos. Entonces apoyó la barbilla en la mano izquierda y se volvió indiferente al resto del mundo. ¿En qué clase de caprichoso ser se había convertido? No la quería para él, pero no quería que nadie más la tuviera y menos que nadie ese imbécil. Todo el asunto del baile lo tenía hastiado, si no fuera por que ocupaba él puesto de capitán se habría cuidado muy bien de ir. Por supuesto que le dijo a Hagiwara que se consiguiera a alguien más, ahora que era capaz de verla como la bruja que era.

_flahsback_

- No puedes hacerme esto. Solo faltan dos semanas para el baile...

Ryoma se encojió de hombros y le dió la espalda, pero Hagiwara lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo. El joven se giró lentamente con evidente irritación. La capitana jadeaba como si hubiera dado cincuenta vueltas a la cancha. Estaba realmente alterada.

- Tu mismo lo dijiste ¿No lo recuerdas? - farfulló Hagiwara, tratando de parecer calmada - Es solo un formalismo, por que no cumples y ya. Vas a dejarme en ridículo delante de mis amigas...

- Te preocupas demasiado por las apariencias... En fín, es tu problema - señaló el joven con monotonía.

- ¿Y con quien vas a ir si se puede saber? ¿No será Ryuzaki, verdad? ¿Vas a reemplazarme con esa estúpida? - se atrevió a preguntarle la muchacha llevando una mano a su pecho, y así evitar que el corazón se le saltase por la repugnancia que le causaba esa posibilidad.

El muchacho se limitó a observarla con hostilidad y Hagiwara lo tomó como una señal afirmativa. Sus ojos de un tono rojizo centelleaban bajo algunos mechones de cabello negro.

- No... Si ya puedo imaginarme a la cenicienta yendo al baile con zapatos de cristal y carruaje. - se burló la joven con voz chillona, destilando su veneno - Pero dile una cosa de mi parte ¿Si? Después de las doce volverá a ser la mosca muerta que siempre fue, y todo, aún su príncipe, se habrá esfumado. - concluyó la muchacha, mientras su voz se tornaba horriblemente aguda.

- No voy a invitarla...

- Es bueno saber que todavía tienes un poco de sentido común.

- Mada mada dane, Hagiwara - murmuró Ryoma tranquilamente - Quizá yo no lo haga, pero Tsukishima sí... - agregó inclinándose un poco para que pudiera oirlo claramente sin tener que elevar la voz.

- ¿Acaso debería importarme? - replicó Hagiwara fingiendo muy mal que no le interesaba.

- ¿Creiste que no lo sabía? - insinuó Ryoma sonriendo con malicia - Siempre sospeché que salías conmigo para llamar su atención, pero él solo tenía ojos para Ryuzaki... Igual que yo - añadió casi susurrándolo para él mismo.

La muchacha se quedó paralizada frente a él, lívida de rabia. Incapaz de formular cualquier tipo de respuesta, solo pudo observar con impotencia como su apuesto ex novio le daba la espalda para marcharse de allí.

_fin del flashback_

Algo menos en la lista, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no tenía pareja. Solo había una persona con la que le hubiera gustado ir, ella hubiera hecho ameno cualquier estúpido baile, pero se lo había prohibido a si mismo. A este ritmo, era probable que acabara pidiéndoselo a su prima, así, cuando menos, no la lastimaría llevando a cualquier otra.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trató de enfocar claramente sus pensamientos. Se sentía extraño, sofocado en los lugares donde antes solía disfrutar. Ya ni siquiera podía hacer sus acostumbradas siestas en la azotea, le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Se apoyó en la alambrada cubriéndose los ojos de los intensos rayos del sol y entornó los párpados hacia abajo para seguir con apatía los recorridos zigzagueantes de los alumnos a la hora del almuerzo. No notó que la puerta se abría silenciosamente dando paso a una muchachita de modales tímidos. Su melena castaña acompañaba sus inquietos movimientos con sedosas ondulaciones. Cojeaba ligeramente con el pie derecho y sus manos jugueteaban nerviosas bajo sus unos huidizos ojos cafés. Se acercó sigilosamente como dándose tiempo para arrepentirse, antes que el muchacho alto, acodado junto a la alambrada, se diera cuenta. Pareció decidirse a último momento y suspiró debilmente. Eso bastó para que el otro volteara sobresaltado.

- Sak... Ryuzaki... - se corrigió atropelladamente el sorprendido príncipe del tennis - ¿Subiste las escaleras hasta aquí? - preguntó recuperándose a duras penas de su estupefacción.

- Tuve que hacerlo... - dijo sin poder evitar el tono de reproche - Nunca te detienes a hablar conmigo. Te esfumas en los recreos. Ya casi ni me saludas... - añadió y sus ojos se humedecieron contra su voluntad.

El muchacho echó un vistazo en derredor esquivando aquella mirada hiriente, tratando de que aquellas palabras no taladraran su fría coraza interior. La joven Ryuzaki reprimió las lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar de sus párpados. No tenía nada que perder. Lo peor que podía pasarle ya había ocurrido.

- ... Me gustaría que vinieses al baile conmigo, Ryoma-kun... - musitó como si las palabras le quemaran la garganta.

Ryoma la conocía, sabía del valor que debió haber necesitado para decidirse a invitarlo. No creía que fuese atreverse. No después de la forma en que la había tratado. Una vez más ella superaba todas sus expectativas. Debía quererlo mucho para intentar algo tan desesperado. Por primera vez, desde que tomó la decisión de hacer caso omiso de sus sentimientos, titubeó. ¿Quién era esta chica que lo hacía sentirse un animal acorralado? Lo transformaba en un fugitivo en su propia escuela. Lograba que se replantease sus metas, haciéndolas ver deslucidas y sin valor verdadero, junto a lo que pudiera depararle la vida si le abría las puertas de su corazón. Si dejaba que lo encantase, haciendolo vibrar de sensaciones que no creyó poder sentir. Sin embargo consiguió sobreponerse, sus actitudes y maneras se volvieron tan frías como de costumbre. Se trataba de su futuro y no estaba dispuesto a negociarlo. Ella era peligrosa, en extremo peligrosa y la trataría como tal.

- ¿No tienes suficiente con Tsukishima? - habló el muchacho fijando unos ojos gélidos sobre la jovencita, que se deshacía de nervios frente a él - Sí hubiese querido ir al baile contigo, te habría invitado...

La muchacha tembló levemente. Tragó saliva con dificultad, clavando la vista en el suelo mojado por las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos sin contemplaciones. Siempre acababa sintiendose una completa idiota frente a él, ¿Porqué pensó que esta vez sería diferente? Cerró la puerta suavemente tras de sí y se alejó tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

Cuando el último rastro de su perfume se desvaneció del aire, una lágrima más cayó al suelo de la azotea mezclándose con las otras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El dichoso baile de graduación que tenía tan alborotados a los alumnos del Seigaku, finalmente se realizó un sábado. Cerca de las ocho de la noche, los primeros invitados se hicieron presentes. Para las nueve, el gimnasio que había sido acondicionado para la ocasión, estaba repleto de jovenes bailarines que llenaban la pista. Otros descansaban o charlaban animadamente en numerosos grupos que bebían refrescos, congregados alrededor de las mesas. En una de esas mesas cierto jovencito no solo no parecía divertido si no más bien aburrido de muerte. Estaba junto a una hermosa muchacha de cabello negro que lo observaba con expresión paciente.

- No es el entierro de nadie, Ryoma... - habló por fín la chica luego de un prolongado silencio.

El joven llamado Ryoma apenas se inmutó por el comentario. Clavó los ojos en la pista de baile y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver a la espantosa técnica de baile de Horio. Su compañera hubiera querido desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, pués inclinaba sospechosamente la cabeza para que nadie la reconociera. Mas la sonrisa se le heló en los labios cuando divisó a Tsukishima que vestido impecablemente, abrazaba sin restricciones a una preciosísima joven. Llevaba un vestido verde que dejaba descubierta la espalda y algunos mechones de cabello rojizo resbalaban sobre ella. No podía describir con palabras la explosión de sensaciones que aquella visión provocaba en su interior. Los celos le cerraban la garganta y sentía que se ahogaría en cualquier momento.

- ¿Quién es esa chica? - preguntó de repente su prima, que perspicaz había seguido la dirección de su mirada.

- Nadie...

- Sigo sin entender por que me invitaste a mí - añadió, sonriendo al descubrir que su primo era humano después de todo, y una hermosa muchachita llamaba su atención. De seguro esa era la razón por la que había estado tan raro el último mes.

- Puedes irte si quieres. Yo te seguiré pronto... - murmuró con desánimo.

- No me refería a eso - continuó implacablemente Nanako - ¿Porqué no la invitas a bailar? No volverás a tener otra oportunidad.

Ryoma le dirigió una mirada de franca incredulidad por un instante y luego dándose por vencido le dijo.

- Ya tiene pareja. Además no creo que pueda bailar todavía. Tiene lastimado un pie...

- Quizá, pero ahora está sola y con está música no tendrás que moverte mucho - señaló Nanako.

Era cierto, una melodía suave inundaba la sala y no había rastros de Tsukishima por ningún lado. Sakuno estaba sola, sentada junto a una mesa bebiendo jugo. No podía verse más tentadora. No quiso pensarlo demasiado, pués sabía que luego no se atrevería. Se pusó de pie y fue a su encuentro.

_Far in the light, I can see it_

_in every scene of the night_

_a tiny feather of love._

Sakuno no pudo disimular la sorpresa al verlo parado frente a ella, pero no dudó ni un instante cuando el le tendió su mano. La tomó de inmediato, sin acordarse de que se había jurado alejarse de él para siempre, sin cuidarse de Seigi que volvería en solo un par de minutos. Nada le importaba cuando lo miraba directo a los ojos y se perdía en sus profundidades ambarinas.

_I gotta go_

_Destiny never finds the way for me, my love..._

_Even in the night i see your face, in the dark_

_so i never lose my way to you_

_i never close my heart_

_the light is always there_

La sostuvo con delicadeza de la cintura llevándola lentamente a su ritmo. Una melodía dulce inundaba sus oidos, pero aún así era capaz de oir su alocada respiración. Nunca lo había visto así de emocionado fuera de una cancha de tennis. El abrazo se hizo más y más estrecho. Al principio creyó que Seigi se aparecería allí en cualquier momento y todo acabaría en una pelea. Pero no veía su rubia melena por ninguna parte y se tranquilizó. Apoyó lentamente la cabeza en el pecho de su querido príncipe, deseando permanecer allí para siempre.

En aquella hipnótica calidez que los envolvía, él deslizó sus manos por su espalda y apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza, extasiándose con la fragancia de su rojizo cabello. Esta vez, había ido muy lejos, los acelerados latidos de su corazón le advertían que pronto sería demasiado tarde. Sí permanecía cerca de ella un minuto más. Nunca, nunca la dejaría ir.

_Times goes by, we can never stay the same_

_Now we've come so far from love memory_

_thought your smile has gone, we will never be apart_

_in our hearts we are one, for love melody_

_The future arrives with your love._

Se apartó suavemente con una expresión indefinible en su rostro, dispuesto a marcharse. Sakuno se mordió el labio. Era cierto que se había jurado a sí misma no volver a mover un dedo para acercarse a él. Pero ahora, ahora que la proximidad se había hecho tan exigua que un suspiro podría alejarlos para siempre. Se negó a renunciar.

_Willing to go to the place_

_Where you never need to cry_

_I'll take you there_

_Willing to find an answer_

_in all the winding road we have come through_

Lo sujetó firmemente de la mano y lo arrastró fuera del gimnasio donde nadie pudiera interrumpirlos. Ryoma se detuvo frente a ella rehuyendo su mirada constantemente. Pero ella aprisionó su rostro entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla a la cara.

_In the heat of summer, cold of winter, I'm here_

_so you never lose your way to me_

_Never close your heart_

_The light is always there._

- Nunca ha sido un misterio para tí que te quiero desde que te conocí. Nunca he ocultado mis sentimientos, los acepté desde el primer momento - habló la muchacha - Pero tú, tu... Ya no se que pensar de tí. A veces me haces creer que no te soy indiferente y otras que me detestas ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por mí? - agregó Sakuno. Las lágrimas en sus ojos solo conferían más firmeza a la verdad de sus palabras.

- ¿Para que quieres saberlo? - respondió él, evasivo - Eso no cambiará el hecho de que me voy a América pasado mañana...

- Es importante para mí... - musitó ella alejándose un poco y entornando sus delicados párpados hacia el suelo.

Solo un paso los separaba. Ryoma metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía se acercó a ella. Se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

- Tú... Me gustas muchísimo...

_Times goes by, we can never stay the same_

_In the shades of hope, in love memory_

_thought your smile has gone, we will never be apart_

_in our hearts we can hear the love melody_

_The future still shines, close to you._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saliendo del gimnasio, su paso se hizo algo inseguro. Se llevó una mano a la cara y limpió con ella las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos dorados. Maldición. No podía dejar de llorar. Se apresuró hacia la salida del colegio esperando que nadie le viese en aquel pasmoso estado. Una sombra se agitó frente a él. Tsukishima lo enfrentó con mirada desafiante.

- Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, Echizen. Soy un sentimental después de todo. Tenía que dejar que te despidieras...

Ryoma se irguió. Cualquier rastro de sensibilidad desapareció de su semblante, el aire que lo rodeaba podía haberse congelado.

- Aunque no lo he hecho por tí... - le dijo Seigi con desprecio - Nunca la volverás a tocar. Cuando la vuelvas a ver, ella será mía... - sentenció apartándose para dejarlo pasar.

El joven de la mirada felina no respondió, pasó junto a él como si no existiera. Tsukishima lo vió desaparecer tras el muro que rodeaba la escuela, entonces continuó su camino en dirección contraria.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno alzó la vista, Ryoma se alejaba hacia el gimnasio. Una vez dentro, no lo volvió a ver. Eso fue todo, no fue a despedirlo al aeropuerto. Era mejor así. La distancia se abrió camino por sí misma y el tiempo solo la hizo más intensa. Sus últimas palabras quedaron grabadas en su memoria como una burla, podía decir lo que quisiera. No tenía que quedarse a probarlo...

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora: y bueno, al final se fue, pero todos sabemos que regresará (en el próximo capítulo XD ). Cuando lo haga, serán unos cuatro meses antes de los acontecimientos narrados en el primer capitulo, o sea que ya van a tener casi 18 los dos. Nos vamos acercando al final (je!), pero todavía no sé cuantos capítulos me va a llevar así que no me pregunten (aunque calculo 4 como mucho). La letra del tema que utilicé es: Tsubasa, y pertenece al soundtrack de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles (que por cierto recomiendo). Me encanta este tema es alucinante, y lo escuché muchas veces mientras escribía este capítulo. Bueno, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo... _The future arrives with your love!_**


	7. Rencor

**Bueno para que no haya confusiones les paso a explicar que, brevemente, voy a retomar el hilo de la historia del primer capítulo y luego vuelvo al pasado, pero que ahora es mucho más cercano (tan solo cuatro meses atrás). Es el pasado que nos conduce al bebé. (Je!). Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a: cynthiaXxCeReShItAxX, Kisumo-chan, Aoko-chan, La narradora, Yami Natasha, Aiko1504, clea everlasting, Dokuro-chan, scooky, Ryosaku, Iris, anni-fer, slamina y piri-chan.anti-kikio. Por ustedes es que esta historia continúa. XD**

**Ahora los reviews:**

**Slamina: Gracias, me alegro que te emocione tanto esta historia. XD**

**Iris: Gracias por tus elogios y tu aliento, es toda una inspiración para mí. XD**

**Aiko1504: No regresa 4 meses antes de lo del primer capítulo. Claro, si no no habría bebé. XD**

**Yami Natasha: Si yo también me moriría je! XD**

**cynthiaXxCeReShItAxX : Gracias por dejar tu review. Hoy eres complacida con el capi 7 XD**

**Saludos de NtR.**

**Capítulo 7: Rencor **

Había dejado atrás la ciudad, sus luces, su bullicio. No logró dormir en el avión, y las negras ojeras que rodeaban sus enormes ojos le daban el aspecto de un panda. Una vez que pudo recoger su equipaje comenzó a preguntarse por que no había dado instrucciones para que alguien fuese a recogerlo. Se encaminó pensativo hacia la salida. La tensión constante en la que había vivido los últimos días, definitivamente había dejado su huella. Casi no había podido comer y las dos últimas noches se las había pasado en vela. Pero aquel joven estaba lejos de preocuparse por su estado, no hacía más que pensar en la muchacha que había despedido tan ignominiosamente de su casa haría ocho días. Otro muchacho, que no parecía mayor que él, se le acercó. Sus ojos violetas analizaron criticamente su apariencia.

- Te ves horrible, Echizen...

- Pues me siento aún peor. - replicó el muchacho de las ojeras llamado Echizen.

- Supuse que tomarías este vuelo - dijo el joven de ojos violetas - Ven, tengo el auto en la entrada. Te llevaré a tu apartamento.

- Gracias, Momo. - musitó el otro, cargándose el bolso al hombro.

Los dos jovenes se abrieron paso hacia la salida, cada uno enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando estuvo dentro del automovil, Momo, colocó la llave en el encendido pero la dejó allí, sin arrancar, meditativo. Echizen lo observó pacientemente hasta que por fín el otro se decidió a hablar.

- Me pediste que averiguara sobre Sakuno...

- Sí... - lo interrumpió Echizen, sus ojos se abrieron enormes y anhelantes - ¿Qué has sabido?

- Desgraciadamente... No tengo buenas noticias - dijo Momo casi en un murmullo, su mirada relució triste cuando añadió - Quieres oirlas aquí o esperamos a llegar a tu apartamento.

Echizen soltó un leve suspiro de resignación, se repatingó en el asiento y clavó los ojos en la guantera.

- Dime... - murmuró finalmente.

Momoshiro comenzó a hablar. Sus gestos se tiñieron de una seriedad no habitual en él. Echizen permaneció silencioso, obstinadamente inmovil hasta que el otro acabó. Solo entonces se permitió una sonrisita irónica acompañada de algunas lágrimas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hace algo menos de cuatro meses atrás...**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Caminando apurada. Siempre apurada ¿A la espera de que? ¿Que terminaran los exámenes? Quizás ¿Y luego que? La universidad...

Hoy, tal vez, la llamaría, pero no era probable. Ya iban casi siete meses desde que lo viera por última vez. Las conversaciones teléfonicas acababan haciéndola sentir peor. Ponían de relieve todo lo que la distancia separaba. No solo la lejanía física que era prácticamente insoportable sino como poco a poco sus sentimientos se hacían tenues y confusos. Antes de pensar en él prefería repasar sus lecciones una y otra vez. Recordarlo la hacía sentirse débil e impotente. Como si alguien siempre le corriera la meta para que nunca la alcanzara.

Se detuvo en una esquina, esperando la señal del semáforo para atravezar la calle. Comenzaba a sentirse esclava del tiempo y la rutina, mientras corroboraba con disgusto la cantidad de veces que controloba su reloj durante el día. _"Bueno, ahora lo inmeditato"_, pensó tomando la dirección del salón de fiestas donde su abuela celebraría su cumpleaños número setenta y cinco. En la entrada el portero le sonrió con amabilidad y le abrió la puerta sin demora. Ya había venido con Tomoka un par de veces antes de decidirse.

Subió la escalera a toda velocidad para encontrarse con el dueño. Un hombre de barba tupida y oscura que también la reconoció de inmediato. Una vez que el trato estuvo cerrado, se fue hacia la salida sin perder un instante. Otra vez el reloj que insistía en indicar que era persistentemente tarde, no importaba lo mucho que se esforzara. Antes de bajar la escalera, contempló su imagen en el gigantesco espejo de la recepción. Una muchacha delgada, de altura mediana, piel blanca y mejillas sonrosadas por el ejercicio le devolvió una mirada opaca desde unos preciosos ojos color café. Pensar que en tan solo un mes cumpliría dieciocho años, llenó su pecho nuevamente de incertidumbres sobre el futuro distante, aunque menos distante que su querido Seigi. Aún repasaba mentalmente el alocado programa de materias que debía estudiar antes de acostarse aquel mismo día. Los exámenes de ingreso en la universidad a la que quería asistir requerían un nivel bastante elevado.

Antes de lo que esperaba llegó al local de comidas rápidas donde debía encontrarse con Tomoka para sumergirse en un universo de fórmulas y logaritmos. Tomoka estaba allí efectivamente. Sentada junto a una ventana, contemplando la calle con la misma expresión prematuramente envejecida que se leía en el rostro de Sakuno.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El avión arrivó con demora y los pasajeros se dispersaron por el aeropuerto camino a sus incontables destinos. Entre ellos, un joven de andar pausado y mirada gélida, se abría camino sin dificultad. Cargaba un bolso mediano y alguien lo esperaba. Aquella persona se le acercó de inmediato, cruzaron algunas palabras y le entregó unas llaves. El muchacho de antes las introdujo en el bolsillo de su campera roja y se calzó una gorra en la cabeza de modo que le tapara toda la cara. El hombre, de mediana edad, lo acompañó hasta un taxi que lo espera hace tiempo estacionado en la entrada.

El taxi lo llevó hasta un lujoso edificio céntrico, allí cargó su único bolso para adentrarse en el edificio. El portero se apresuró a abrirle la puerta, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente en señal de saludo. El otro movió apenas su mano derecha, fue directo al ascensor y de allí a la cómoda residencia que lo esperaba.

El apartamento era suyo y tenía una vista maravillosa de la ciudad. Se acercó al balcón y contempló aquella visión con nostalgia. Eran apenas las siete de la mañana pero ya extrañaba a su querido Karupín. Era una suerte que su representante se haya ofrecido a llevarlo junto con el resto de su equipaje. Pues a último momento no se había sentido bien y casi tuvo que cancelar su regreso a Japón. No tenía nada de sueño. Se dió una ducha, se cambió de ropa y calzándose la gorra blanca cerró la puerta de entrada trás de sí.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo, tratando de recordar los lugares y las personas con las que había vivido momentos inolvidables. Visitaría a aquel monje desaseado para darle una sorpresa y lo retaría a un partido temprano, solo para fastidiarlo. Iba distraído, sonriendo involuntariamente cada vez que un recuerdo le venía a la mente, hasta que la vió. Una jovencita de cabello castaño rojizo que llegaba lacio hasta la mitad de su espalda. Llevaba un sweter rosado y unos jeans, parecía llevar prisa, por la forma en que fruncía el ceño cada vez que consultaba su reloj y sus movimientos inquietos. El sémaforo al fin les cedió el paso y ellos que seguían caminos contrarios se cruzaron en mitad de la calle. El muchacho de la fría mirada color ambar bajó su gorra para cubrir un sonoro sonrojo. La joven no reparó en él y continuó su implacable marcha.

Solo cuando la vió de cerca se dió cuenta de que la conocía. Por unos instantes su andar se hizo titubeante, hasta que de repente volvió sobre sus pasos. Caminó tan rápido como pudo sin llegar a correr hasta que la silueta de la muchacha fue visible otra vez. La siguió a prudente distancia. La muchacha entró en lo que parecía un salón de recepciones. Esperó pacientemente hasta que salió de allí quince minutos después y continuó detrás de ella hasta un local de comidas rápidas, donde el y cierto amigo suyo solían venir a atorarse de hamburguesas. Pidió un desayuno y se sentó apartado de las ventanas. Contempló a la muchacha de la larga melena rojiza mientras estudiaba junto a otra cuyo rostro le resultó familiar. No podía oir lo que decían, pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Se conformaba con observar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿En qué nos hemos convertido, amiga? - la inquirió Tomoka antes de que se sentase - ¿Te das cuenta que hoy es Sábado? Afuera hay suficiente sol como para dejarte ciega y nosotras aquí estudiando. En esta oscuridad, parecemos dos cucarachas comiendo desperdicios en la penumbra.

Sakuno solo pudo sonreír a medias ante el lúgubre comentario, pero contempló con similar pesar los pocos rayos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana. Como era su costumbre abrió la carpeta que llevaba en su mochila y extrajo de ella una larga lista de dudas que investigó con afán en un enorme volumen amarronado que su amiga había colocado cuidadosamente en mitad de la mesa. Pero ese día, no contaba con que la voraz locuacidad de su amiga, no se vería refrenada por la cercanía de los exámenes.

- ¿Te llamó anoche?

- ¿Crees que no te lo hubiera contado apenas llegué? - respondió Sakuno desabridamente, sin despegar la vista del texto.

- mmm... Seigi. Bueno, al menos el no tiene problemas con el estudio. Dudo que tuviera que estudiar como nosotras, con sus notas él puede aspirar a lo que quiera. ¿Debes insistir para que elija una universidad en Japón? Solo verse en vacaciones debe ser una tortura.

- La verdadera tortura es estar separados. En vacaciones nunca pensamos en lo solos que nos sentimos durante el año, sino en lo felices que somos en ese momento. - replicó Sakuno en tono triste.

- No me has contestado ¿ A que universidad piensa ir Seigi?

- Bueno... Es bastante reservado al respecto, pero me ha dicho que le gustaría continuar aquí en Japón para estar conmigo. Sin embargo, no tienes idea de la cantidad de prestigiosas universidades que le han ofrecido excelentes becas. Si finalmente se decidiera por alguna, ¿qué derecho tendría yo a quejarme? Solo soy su novia, y si realmente lo quiero no quisiera que se sacrificase por mí.

- Ya son dos años y mírate, apenas lo soportas. ¿Cómo sería si tuvieras la certeza de que estará lejos al menos cuatro años más?

- No lo sé...

- ¿Regresará al menos de Alemania para el cumpleaños de tu abuela?

- No sé... No me ha dicho nada, pero no creo que sea probable - contestó la joven de cabello castaño mordiéndo con tristeza la punta de la lapicera.

- No puede dejar de venir. Si hasta los profesionales vienen... ¿Cuando llegan?

- La semana que viene. Creo. Aunque Tezuka-san y Fuji-san puede que lleguen antes.

- ¿Y Momo sempai?

- Tampoco lo sé con seguridad, pero sé que Ann-chan ha hablado con él por teléfono hace poco. El lunes le preguntaré.

- También debe ser dificil para ella. Hace un año que Momo se fue. Solo para que lo entrene ese inglés.

- Tú sabes que su ambición era quedarse con alguno de los grandes torneos, como Tezuka, Fuji y...

- Ahora dime lo que realmente me importa ¿Cuando llega mi príncipe?

- No sé, siquiera si vendrá - dijo Sakuno adoptando por primera vez un aire de fastidio.

- No puedo creerlo ¿ No ha confirmado?

- Creo que la abuela habló con él la semana pasada, pero no le pregunté nada. - volvió a hablar la muchacha de los ojos cafés, escribiendo unas fórmulas a toda velocidad en un trozo de papel.

- Te desconozco Sakuno ¿Tu abuela habló con él y no le preguntaste nada?

- ... - Sakuno continuaba garabateando en su hoja de papel sin prestarle atención. Su amiga se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, abatida, hasta que la figura de un joven que salía del local se le hizo familiar.

- Sakuno, si no supiera que Ryoma-sama no está en Japón. Juraría que acaba de salir del local...

- Deliras Tomo-chan... - repuso la castaña distraidamente mientras escribía velozmente en su cuaderno.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era realmente hermosa, más de lo que recordaba. Un sabor amargo se le vino a la boca, al obligarse a recordar la última vez que la vió hacía ya practicamente tres años.

Hace tres años, en su graduación, su corazón latía con locura, sin embargo sus modales solo emanaban frialdad. La veía con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas ruborizadas, tartamudeando palabras que lo hacían sentirse en las nubes, pero a las que se mostraba cruelmente sordo. Iba vestida de verde, lo recordaba perfectamente. Era irresistible, le dolían los ojos de solo mirarla. Sabía que si se acercaba lo suficiente, le sería imposible contenerse. Tenía que irse, en ese momento aquello era un llamado imperioso. No podía desoirlo. Tuvo que hacer algunos sacrificios, no estaba arrepentido de la decisión que había tomado. Una vez en América, se acomodó a la conveniente rutina de sus entrenamientos, clases particulares y torneos. Todo aquello apenas le dejaba tiempo libre. Le resultó adecuado, pues de esta manera tuvo menos oportunidades de sentirse nostálgico o deprimido.

No esperaba volver a verla tan pronto, no estaba preparado. No estaba seguro de si le alegraba o no comprobar que seguía ejerciendo aquel mismo poder magnético sobre él. Bastaba que la tuviese enfrente para sentirse otra vez un muchachito tonto de catorce años ¿Que era todo eso de seguirla y espiarla? ¿Porque simplemente no se le acercó? No lo sabía, pero se sentía lo bastante estúpido como para estar irritado. Volvió a arreglar su gorra para no ser reconocido y salió del local.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche Sakuno estaba más cansada que de costumbre. Se masajeaba la sien izquierda con la mano, tratando de reprimir un recurrente dolor de cabeza. En la sala de estar, su abuela, veía un partido de tennis, de su querido ex pupilo Ryoma Echizen, para variar. La muchacha cerró su cuaderno de apuntes y giró la cabeza por sobre su hombro espíando el televisor. Ryoma estaba al servicio. Su aspecto no había cambiado gran cosa. Ahora era bastante alto mediría algo más de metro ochenta, pero aparte de eso todo lo demás en él permanecía ininmutable. Toda aquella pedantería que solía rodearlo, aún estaba allí. Incluso sus movimientos en el tennis tenían una cierta afectación. No bastaba con vencer a sus oponentes, debía exhibir la perfección de su técnica. Hacerle saber a todo el mundo quien era el número uno. Por otro lado, no podía creer que su apariencia le atrayese todavía más que antes. Era guapísimo, no quería imaginar la cantidad de admiradoras que lo seguirían a todas partes. No podía existir una combinación más letal que aquella mezcla de altanería, carisma y atractivo físico para una mujer. Ella lo sabía bien.

Trató de predecir su comportamiento si cualquier día él apareciera por esa puerta. Era poco probable que faltase al cumpleaños de su abuela. Así que debía irse acostumbrándose a la idea. Intentó minimizar el asunto, diciéndose que no le importaba lo que hiciera o dejase de hacer aquel presumido. Pero lo cierto era que no podía dejar de pensar en él sin sentirse llena de inseguridades. Se repetía a si misma que ella era la novia de Seigi Tsukishima y que si él pudiera tan solo sospechar lo que pasaba por su cabeza rompería con ella en aquel mismo instante. Suspiró largamente, se llevó algunas hojas para continuar leyendo en su habitación y se dirigió por las escaleras al piso de arriba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El timbre sonó temprano a la mañana siguiente. Sakuno se giró en todas direcciones, pero de seguro su abuela estaba en el jardín y no oiría el timbre por mucho que sonara. Le dió un gran bocado a una tostada y se llevó el resto en la mano para seguir comiendola en el camino hacia la puerta. El visitante resultó ser un muchacho de impactantes ojos felinos, que le llevaba aproximadamente una cabeza de alto. La joven alzó la vista para mirar su rostro con detenimiento. El muchacho se quitó la gorra y su cabello brilló con destellos verdeazulados. Ambos quedaron silenciosos por un instante, luego, él rompió el silencio con voz grave.

- ¿Está en casa Ryuzaki sensei?

- Sí - respondió con frialdad Sakuno. No le sorprendía que no la reconociese, nunca había sido importante para él - Adelante - se hizo a un lado y con un leve gesto le indicó que entrase.

El muchacho aceptó rapidamente la invitación y se introdujo en el confortable hogar de su ex entrenadora. Sakuno lo guió a través del vestíbulo hasta la sala de estar. Allí le indicó una salida hacia el jardín con el dedo índice.

- Está en el jardín... - agregó dándole la espalda para seguir su camino hacia la cocina, comiéndose el resto de su tostada.

El joven de la observó con fijeza un momento y luego se apresuró hacia el jardín.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sumire Ryuzaki estaba rebozante de felicidad por ver regresar al hijo pródigo, de resultas, invitó a Echizen a almorzar. El muy cretino se atrevió a aceptar, así que Sakuno debió internarse un buen rato en la cocina para preparar algo más elaborado que de costumbre. Solo para que el príncipe del tennis no probara más que dos bocados y dijese con absoluta falta de tacto que había perdido el apetito. Después de eso volvió al jardín con su abuela para seguir charlando ¿Qué tanto hablarían? No lograba imaginarse a Echizen expresandose con algo más que no fueran monosílabos.

Serían cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando decidió darse un respiro de sus estudios y se dirigió al jardín. El pesado de Echizen aún estaba allí. Lo pensó mejor y se dirigió a su habitación. Se cambió de ropa. Lo mejor para despejarse sería un paseo por el parque con Tomoka. Cuando se acercaba a la puerta se topó con su abuela y un indiferente Ryoma Echizen que la miró como si estuviera en exhibición en una feria.

- ¿Vas a salir Sakuno? - preguntó su abuela con sus ojos brillando suspicaces.

- Si... - contestó la joven tomándose su tiempo para elegir la respuesta.

- Pueden irse juntos. Ryoma no tiene nadie que le muestre como ha cambiado la ciudad en su ausencia y tu te distraerás un poco - habló Sumire haciendo caso omiso de las miradas asesinas que le lanzaba su nieta. Pero el prodigio del tennis si las había notado y la sacó del apuro.

- No hace falta. Solo voy a mi apartamento...

Sakuno se sintió culpable, que él fuera tan profundamente descortés era parte de su caracter pero de ninguna manera del de ella.

- Puedo hacerte compañía un rato de todas maneras, no iba a ningún lugar en especial - mintió, forzando una sonrisa amable a la que el joven Echizen respondió con la mayor de las indiferencias.

Comenzaron a caminar fuera de la casa. Sakuno sabía que debía iniciar la conversación, pués él no lo haría de ningún modo.

- Mi abuela no te esperaba hasta la semana que viene...

Ryoma la observó de reojo un momento y volvió a fijar la vista en el camino mientras se encongía de hombros. La muchacha permaneció callada unos minutos maldiciendo su suerte para sus adentros.

- ¿Queda muy lejos tu apartamento? - preguntó comenzando a impacientarse. Sus pasos se habían vuelto sutilmente más rápidos.

- Un poco... - respondió Echizen sin mirarla.

Sakuno decidió seguirlo con silenciosa resignación el resto del camino. Pasaron por el parque, y observó con envidia a la gente que se paseaba por allí y no tenía que cargar con visitantes indeseables. Si Tomoka estuviera con ella se lo pasarían en grande, pero en cambio tenía que soportar a la única persona en el mundo cuya sombra resultaba más comunicativa que la persona en sí. Su celular sonó una vez y se detuvo a leer el breve mensaje de su mejor amiga: "Ven a casa si estás libre". Sakuno se mordió el labio nerviosamente mientras se colgaba el celular en el pantalón. Sintió que alguien la tironeaba ligeramente del pelo. Cuando volteó, Echizen sujetaba un largo mechón de cabello rojizo en su mano, observándolo con mirada crítica.

- Me gustaba más como lo llevabas antes... - murmuró, soltando las largas hebras castañas para continuar caminando - ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada? - agregó volteándose para verla, todavía clavada en el mismo sitio.

Sakuno tuvo que contar hasta diez para que la rabia no se apoderara de ella. Luego, lo siguió de mala gana, hasta un espléndido edificio en el centro.

- Es aquí. - dijo secamente el joven tennista deteniendose en la entrada.

La muchacha solo atinó a alzar la vista hasta donde podía, contemplando la gigantesca residencia.

- ¿Acaso quieres subir? - la inquirió de pronto con una pérfida media sonrisa.

Sakuno enrojeció hasta la médula, comprendiendo al punto la insinuación.

- Solo en tus sueños... - fue todo lo que la profunda indignación que sentía, le dejó decir, antes de marcharse velozmente calle abajo.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora: Bueno estuvieron medios gansos en el encuentro, pero acuerdense que Ryoma es un soquete para estas cosas y que Sakuno tiene novio (ya se lo veían venir?). Igual no se preocupen que en el capítulo que viene ya hay acción (je je!). Dejen sus dudas y comentarios en los reviews. Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Karaoke

**Holas a todos, lamento el retraso. Mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a: Cath, Rikku-chan282, Kaeri chan, piri-chan.anti-kikio, kaname-c, cynthiaXxCeRsHiTaxX, flamehaze-shana, lina, scooky, Kisumo-chan, clea everlasting, Aiko1504, dokuro chan, anni-fer, slamina, Neko-O, Iris y Ryosaku. Gracias por sus reviews, les dedico a ustedes este capítulo.**

**Iris: eres muy astuta en tus conclusiones. Me encanta leer tus comentarios, sigues la historia muy de cerca. Espero que te guste este capi tanto como los anteriores. XD**

**Slamina: aún no puedo poner fín a tu angustia. Debo decir que cualquiera de las mujeres que lee este fic hubiera aceptado esa invitación de buenas a primeras, pero Sakuno tiene sus reparos. XD**

**dokuro-chan: mmm... Intentaré complacerte. XD**

**Aiko1504: sip, se parecen por que Sakuno está enojada. Pero esta no tiene el espiritu revenge, se va a desenojar mucho más rápido. XD**

**lina: espero que este capi empiece a contestar algunas de tus dudas XD**

**cynthiaXxCeRsHiTaxX: uaaaaaaahhh! Como es eso de un temblor? que susto! Seigi está estudiando en el exterior, como es muy inteligente le ofrecieron muchas becas y el aprovechó una que le convino.**

**kaname-c: si Ryoma es así. En realidad lo del pelo fue una excusa para poder tocarla aunque sea un ratito. Lo cierto es que le tiene muchas ganas. je, que mala soy!**

**cath: te agradezco, me alegro que te guste la historia. **

**Saludos, NtR. XD**

**PD1: para que no haya confusiones temporales, lo que viene a continuación ocurre al día siguiente de la visita de Ryoma a Sumire.**

**PD2: pasense por el foro de Revenge of Sakuno que dejé la direción de una imagen que hice de Hagiwara y Seigi.**

**Capítulo 8: Karaoke**

- Momo! cuando llegaste?

- Anoche. Oye, tengo mucho que hacer ahora ¿Que tal si nos vemos en la tarde?

- Ok, de todas formas no tengo nada mejor que hacer...

- Bueno, gracias por la parte que me toca... Y para que veas lo buen amigo que soy, te conseguí una especie de cita...

- No, gracias... - lo atajó Ryoma de inmediato con sequedad.

- Ey, Echizen no te atrevas a colgarme el teléfono.

- No iba a hacerlo... - mintió Ryoma fijando nerviosamente la vista en su gato que buscaba un lugar donde hacer sus necesidades.

- Me debes más de una. Recuérdalo - le oyó decir a su extrovertido amigo - La cantidad de veces que me tocó acompañarte cuando salías con esos clones de Sakuno-chan...

- ¿A que te refieres con eso de clones? - preguntó Ryoma con indignación.

- Oh, vamos Echizen. Hasta tú lo decías - se quejó Momo, sin poder evitar una risita - Recuerdo perfectamente a la última, comenzaste a salir con ella por que dijiste que tenía un color de pelo parecido al de Sakuno, y si no me equivoco antes habías salido con su amiga por que sus ojos te la recordaban.

- ... - Ryoma estaba demasiado ofendido para contestar, sobre todo ahora que la verdadera Sakuno había mostrado tan poco interés por él. Volvió a escudriñar entre los muebles buscando al gato himalayo. "Donde se habrá metido?", pensó.

- Sé honesto contigo mismo, de una buena vez - continuó Momo en el teléfono - En fín, tendrás que besarme los pies cuando te diga que esta tarde no iré solo. Ann traerá una amiga, que para variar será la genuina Sakuno-chan.

Ryoma había llegado hasta la puerta del baño sosteniendo el teléfono en su oreja. Tal como suponía Karupín, rascaba el piso tratando de tapar con inexistente arena la oscura mancha irregular que se dibujaba sobre la alfombra.

- Karupín volviste a hacer en la alfombra! - le gritó enfadado. El gato adoptó la expresión más inocente que sus enormes ojos le permitieron, para luego marcharse, dejando a su dueño contemplar con abierto desagrado la alfombra a sus pies.

- Trajiste al gato? Qué hizo ahora?

- No importa. Dime donde debo esperarte para lo de esta tarde...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno se había dejado arrastrar sin ofrecer mucha resistencia, a la hora de la salida del colegio. La distracción le vendría bien y si Momo traía un amigo no se sentiría tan mal con Ann por fastidiarle la cita. Dejó algunas de sus abultadas carpetas en su casillero y llevó el bolso lo más vacío posible. En el baño, se peinó y se arregló el uniforme lo mejor posible. A su lado Ann, no paraba de hablar, el entusiasmo por el encuentro incrementaba su locuacidad a niveles alarmantes.

Sus dos acompañantes las esperaban en la misma puerta del colegio. Sakuno distinguió la elevada figura de Momo sempai desde lejos y levantó la mano para saludarlo. Pero su gesto se congeló cuando reparó en su compañero. A su lado Ann, se veía algo perpleja.

- Vaya, a traído a Echizen. A él no le gustan estas cosas ¿Qué le habrá dicho Momo para convencerlo? - comentó la rubia despreocupadamente.

La joven del cabello rojizo suspiró con resignación. Ya no podía echarse para atrás, tendría que arreglárselas con ese arrogante y ver que salía de todo aquello. Pensar que había esperado ansiosamente poder divertirse un rato, para que todo resultara en el tedio más absoluto. Ya en la puerta, Ann abrazó a su novio y se besaron largamente, totalmente despreocupados de los dos espectadores que incómodos simulaban concentrarse en cualquier trivialidad que ocurriese en la calle.

- Sakuno-chan, tanto tiempo sin verte! - la saludó finalmente Momo, luego que su novia quedara ampliamente satisfecha - Estas aún más hermosa que la última vez que te ví. - añadió, para luego recibir un codazo en las costillas de la airada joven a su lado.

- Exageras, Momo sempai. También me alegro de verte! - respondió la aludida con una bella sonrisa. Junto a ella el otro muchacho la observaba embobado.

- ¿Como estás Echizen-kun? Nunca pensé que Momo pudiera arrastrarte hasta aquí ¿Te prometió un partido como retribución? - inquirió Ann al joven de la mirada ambarina.

- eh... Si... - mintió Ryoma que tenía buenos motivos para esconder sus verdaderas razones. Su amigo apenas podía contener la risa al verlo en aquel aprieto.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos por algo de comida y luego al karaoke? - preguntó Momo desviando la conversación para salvar a su amigo del aprieto, aunque lo divertía el hecho de verlo acorralado por sus secretos.

Ann se sumó vehemente a la propuesta, con alguna reticencia Sakuno también la apoyó. Ryoma solo asintió con la cabeza y todos marcharon hacia la hamburguesería más cercana.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varias bandejas de comida yacían apiladas sobre la mesa. Sakuno y Ann se habían quedado solas mientras los dos jovenes esperaban en el mostrador por su cuarta orden de hamburguesas con queso. Momo animó la reunion hablandoles sobre Londres, su entrenador, su departamento y hasta de un perro callejero que había adoptado. A menudo lo hacía con la boca llena, pero a nadie le importó, la estaban pasando realmente bien. Sakuno no creyó que pudiera divertirse tanto, pero cuando dejó de prestar atención a Echizen, pudo disfrutar y reir hasta las carcajadas con los relatos de su sempai. Después de todo era facil ignorar a Echizen, casi no se notaba que estaba allí, no había dicho una palabra desde que salieran del colegio.

- Sakuno ¿No te has dado cuenta?

- ¿De qué?

- De como te mira Echizen-kun...

- ¿Qué?

- No puedo creer que no lo hayas notado. No te saca la vista de encima. Creo que le gustas.

- Ann, no digas tonterías...

- Si no me crees, hagamos una prueba - propuso Ann con sonrisa pícara - Míralo fijamente unos minutos. Directo a los ojos, veremos si lo pones nervioso...

- Pero Ann...

- No repliques, vienen para acá. Hazlo ahora.

Sakuno entornó sus bellos ojos buscando a los dos muchachos con sendas bandejas de hamburguesas. No le costó trabajo hallar la mirada felina del príncipe del tennis. Al principio Ryoma pareció manejarlo con naturalidad, pero a medida que se iba acercando a la mesa, su expresión se hacía más tensa. Por fín un leve sonrojo asomó a sus mejillas, pero al intentar desviar la mirada se distrajo. La gaseosa se le resbaló de la bandeja y se derramó sobre el vestido de una anciana. Hubo de disculparse repetidas veces entre las mal disimuladas risas de Momo y Ann. Por suerte, la anciana resultó una gran fanática del tennis que lo conocía y se conformó facilmente con un autógrafo.

- Yo tenía razón - le dijo Ann a Sakuno por lo bajo, cuando los cuatro salieron del local de hamburguesas camino al karaoke. La muchacha no respondió. Se ensimismó en sus pensamientos el resto del camino.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No lograban despegar a Momoshiro del micrófono. Su voz era capaz de aturdir a cualquiera y había cantado cinco canciones seguidas.

- eh, Momo, trae para acá que esto no es un recital - habló Ann arrebatándole el micrófono a su novio - Es nuestro turno, verdad Sakuno?

- Vale - respondió la muchacha, dispuesta, aunque no la entusiasmaba demasiado la idea de cantar delante de Echizen.

- Canta esta conmigo, Sakuno - continuó Ann, decidiendose por una canción - Sé que te gusta...

Sakuno se sentó junto a Ann, pero su corazón se paralizó al reparar en la canción que su amiga había elegido. Su voz no abandonó la garganta. Ann comenzó a cantar.

_Far in the light, i can see it_

_in every scene of the nigth_

_a tiny feather of love..._

Inconcientemente sus ojos se posaron en Ryoma. Se veía tan sorprendido como ella, su mirada tenía un brillo muy especial. Hasta le pareció que sus labios se curvaban en una leve sonrisa. ¿Acaso lo recordaba? Recordaba que aquella fue la última melodía que oyeron en su graduación antes de separarse. Se sentía tonta, confundida, como si estuviera despertando de un letargo. Ann le tiraba suavemente de la manga para que comenzase a cantar y finalmente lo hizo con voz débil en la última estrofa.

_Times goes by, we can never stay the same_

_In the shades of hope, in love memory_

_thought your smile has gone, we will never be apart_

_in our hearts we can hear the love melody_

_The future still shines, close to you._

Momo no se cansaba de aplaudir, Ryoma, junto a él, volvió a asumir el mismo impenetrable semblante de antes. Sakuno sintió la intensa necesidad de estar sola. Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas que no sabía como interpretar, se sentía mareada por las sensaciones que la embargaban. Iba a decirle a Ann que ya se marchaba, cuando Momo volvió a tomar el micrófono.

- Es tu turno Echizen. Eres el único que aún no ha cantado.

- No pienso hacerlo - sentenció Ryoma tajante.

- Acaso rehuyes este desafío? - lo intimó Momo sonriendo con malicia.

El príncipe del tennis, miró a su amigo de arriba a abajo. Este sabía perfectamente que había tocado su punto débil. Ryoma tomó el micrófono con decisión y se preparó.

_...Oretachi wa itsudemo yuzurenai mono dakishimete_

_kono akashi wo kizamikomeru basho wo sagasu yo_

_kagirinaku afureru ikusen no yume michibikou_

_motto takaku motto tsuyoku kagayakidasu_

_akatsuki no taiyou ni ima chikau yo Never End..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vaya, Echizen. Creí que mis oidos iban a sangrar - se quejó Momo amargamente mientras abandonaban el local de karaoke.

- Tu me provocaste... - murmuró Ryoma aferrándose a la dignidad que le quedaba.

La noche se presentó sorpresivamente fresca. Ann se estrechó contra su novio, que le frotaba el brazo cariñosamente para darle algo de calor. Sakuno cruzó los brazos en el pecho, pero no podía dejar de tiritar.

- Ann y yo vamos a mi apartamento ¿Quieren venir? - propuso Momo.

Tanto Sakuno como Ryoma alegaron tener otras obligaciones pendientes, acompañaron a la pareja hasta que lograron conseguir un taxi y se quedaron viendo como Momo y Ann se alejaban. Entonces sin mediar palabra, Ryoma se sacó la campera y la puso sobre los hombros de Sakuno. Ella lo observó desconcertada por un momento y luego murmuró un gracias apenas audible.

- Te acompañaré a tu casa ¿Busco un taxi? - se limitó a preguntar Ryoma, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- No, llegaremos más rápido caminando. Conozco un atajo... - respondió la muchacha, el otro se encojió de hombros y continuaron en silencio por un rato.

- Me gustó tu canción - comentó Sakuno fingiendo ser amable, pero sin poder reprimir una burlona sonrisa.

- Anda riéte de mí... - repuso Ryoma dando rienda suelta a su indignación. Por supuesto que no esperaba que su interlocutara tomara aquella frase literalmente. Así que no pudo menos que permanecer atónito ante sus carcajadas.

- Lo siento - se disculpó Sakuno enjugándose una lágrima.

Ryoma quiso tomar represalía y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir mas que.

- Pues tu también lo hiciste bien. La letra de esa canción me sonó familiar... - sus palabras surtieron el efecto deseado, borrando la sonrisa de la cara de Sakuno. Iba a agregar otro comentario malintencionado cuando cayó en la cuenta de que el camino se hacía abruptamente solitario y sombrío.

- Ryuzaki, será mejor que volvamos por ese taxi... Este atajo no me parece muy seguro.

- Bueno, nunca había venido tan tarde por aquí. Creo que tienes razón... - consintió Sakuno mirando en derredor con aire preocupado.

No habían acabado de decidirse cuando una sombra salida de un callejón se atravesó en su camino. Instintivamente Ryoma se colocó delante de Sakuno. El hombre frente a ellos sostenía temblorosamente una navaja. Tenía la mitad de la cara cubierta por una bufanda. Sus movimientos eran nerviosos, y la cuchilla brillaba elocuentemente en la oscuridad.

- Tranquilo chico, déjame la billetera y la chica. Tú puedes irte - habló con voz enronquecida.

Sakuno no podía dejar de temblar detrás de Ryoma, se aferró a su brazo, pero él la empujó suavemente indicándole que permaneciera detrás. Luego todo transcurrió rapidamente. Ryoma se lanzó contra el agresor esquivando habilmente su navaja, con tres movimientos logró desarmarlo pateando la cuchilla de su mano. Desesperado el delincuente quiso golpearlo, pero haciendo uso de sus excelentes reflejos una vez más Ryoma logró evitarlo. Volviéndose al ataque inmediatamente lo golpeó en el estómago y el rostro. El hombre quedó retorciendose en el suelo. Aprovechando esta invalidez temporal, los dos jovenes corrieron hasta la calle principal, donde lograron tomar un taxi casi inmediatamente.

- ¿Estás loco? Pudo haberte matado... - le reprochó Sakuno no bien el auto se puso en marcha.

El muchacho permaneció en silencio, ceñudo, revisando un escaso rastro de sangre en su sweter que lo llevó hasta su hombro derecho.

- ¿Estás herido? - Sakuno se llevó las manos a la boca, con la vista fija en la tenue vertiente roja sobre el sweter blanco.

- No es nada - farfulló irritado - Dile al chofer que nos lleve a tu casa...

- No. Iremos a tu departamento. Déjame al menos curarte esa herida - lo interrumpió ella con firmeza.

Ryoma pensó en volver a insistir, pero lo cierto era que la idea de Sakuno le agradaba más.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Solo es superficial... - dijo el joven mientras se examinaba el hombro.

Se había quitado el sweter y la remera, que se arrugaban sobre el suelo del living. Detrás de él, la muchacha trataba de ocultar su embarazo, sin éxito. Abrió mecanicamente el botiquín, extrajo de el un desinfectante y algo de gasa. Los colocó ordenadamente sobre la mesa ratona. Inspiró profundamente antes de tomar asiento junto al apuesto joven con el torso descubierto.

- Déjame ver... - lo instó con voz debil, sosteniendo el desinfectante sobre la herida.

Ryoma se quedó instantaneamente quieto con sus ambarinos ojos fijos en el rostro sonrojado de Sakuno. Una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Los dedos de la joven estaban frios y los movía nerviosamente mientras cubría la herida con la gasa. Aquella caricia robada era ciertamente deliciosa, además, en ese momento se parecía más a la muchacha que el recordaba.

- Eres preciosa... - se encontró susurrando de pronto.

Sakuno había acabado de vendar la herida. Elevó una mirada vacilante hasta él, sus ojos castaños resplandecieron. La tenía tan cerca, podía besarla con solo inclinarse un poco.

- No..no digas ton..te..rías - tartamudeó ella, rabiando por dentro, por no poder controlarse. Acaso seguía siendo la misma niña tonta a la que podía manipular a su antojo. Deseaba que no fuese así, pero no lograba sentirse de otra manera.

- ¿No me crees?... Supongo que me lo he ganado... - susurró él con tristeza - ¿Nunca te lo había dicho antes?

- Tú nunca dices esas cosas - afirmó Sakuno, sintiendose algo más dueña de si misma.

- Pero siempre lo he creido - insistió Ryoma acercándose un poco hacia ella.

Sakuno quiso alejarse instintivamente, pero Karupín, acurrucado detrás suyo, impidió que se moviera y cuando volteó, Ryoma se posesionó de sus labios. Hubiera querido gritar, golpearlo, decirle unas cuantas verdades a la cara. Todo, cualquier cosa, menos corresponderle como lo estaba haciendo. La rodeaba con sus brazos, pegando su cuerpo semidesnudo al suyo, sus manos se movían a lo largo de su ancha espalda. Su cuerpo estaba tibio y contagiaba un deseo irrefrenable. Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, lo rechazó poníendose de pie. Él se quedó viéndola inocentemente, como un niño al que le han quitado el dulce.

- Tengo... que... irme... - balbuceó la muchacha apresuradamente mientras se iba hacia la puerta.

- Espera. Déjame llamarte un taxi... - objetó Ryoma siguiéndola a la puerta con resignación, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a ella. Fue hacia uno de los muebles de la habitación y sacó algo de un cajón. Sakuno lo observaba con impaciencia sin despegarse de la puerta.

- No creas que no se que te estás escapando... - habló, cuando estuvo junto a ella - Tén, no estaré aquí mañana. Tengo un partido de exhibición - agregó dándole unos boletos - Ven a verme si quieres que continuemos esto donde lo dejamos. Si no vienes, no volveré a insistir.

El sentido común le aconsejaba a Sakuno que no tomara los boletos, que su respuesta debía ser una categórica negativa. Después de todo ese beso de antes había sido un error. Sin embargo tomó los boletos sin decir palabra y se los guardó. Ryoma parecía satisfecho, se pasó una mano por el pelo, volvió a ponerse algo de ropa de cualquier manera y condujo a Sakuno hasta la salida del edificio.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora: Espero que nos veamos pronto, del próximo capítulo solo puedo decir que va a estar HOT. JE JE! (risa pervertida amplificada). Sobre la canción que canta Ryoma en el karaoke, pertenece al album Ryoma Echizen Image Song y el intérprete es el que hace la voz de Ryoma en el anime. A diferencia de este fic el vocalista no lo hace nada mal, la canción se llama "Never End" escuchenla si tienen oportunidad.**


	9. Deseo

**Hola a todos, pido disculpas por la demora, pero la inspiración estuvo esquiva esta vez. En compensación, este capítulo es bastante más largo de lo que suelo hacerlos. Algunas aclaraciones antes de que comiencen a leer; lo que ocurre en el mismo día está separado así: XXXXOOOO y días diferentes así: -----------**

**Adoro leer sus reviews, muchas gracias a: Itnuzi Desli, Aoko-chan, piri-chan.anti-kikio, flamehaze-shana, Silene-luna, Ryosaku, Mondlicht Weasley, lina, scooky, Yami Natasha, Vickyta-chan, aiko1504, cynthiaXxCeReShItAxX, Iris, slamina y -figer-mazu-zuriku- . Sus opiniones son realmente importantes para mí. Perdón por que esta vez no les pueda contestar los reviews a los que dejaron anónimos (se los contesto en el capitulo 10), pero tengo poco tiempo. AH! y gracias a RyoSaku que me pasó unos temas buenísimos de Ryoma.**

**Saludos, NtR**

**Capítulo 9: Deseo**

Los alumnos se arremolinaban en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo. Dos alumnas del último año esquivaron algunos vacilantes jovenes de primero y se sentaron en la primera mesa que vieron libre. Allí por donde pasaban cautivaban a más de uno, cosechando expresiones arrobadas y miradas vidriosas. Una de las muchachas era abiertamente más receptiva que la otra cuya expresión ausente acentuaba sus bellos rasgos cubriéndolos de una encantadora seriedad.

La joven extrovertida comenzó a hablar no bien se sentaron. De vez en cuando tomaba un bocado de su almuerzo y echaba provocadoras miradas por encima de su hombro, a las que los varones cercanos respondían con suspiros. Y es que Tomoka Osakada era muy popular en su escuela.

- ... Entonces le dije que si quería una esclava que obedeciera sus órdenes, en lugar de una novia. Estaba con la persona equivocada - hablaba despreocupada de todas las orejas ladeadas en su dirección. Disfrutaba ampliamente ser el centro de atención - Mira que sacar a relucir lo de mi estúpida noche de graduación con Horio. Una comete un pequeño error hace tres años y su reputación queda manchada de por vida...

- Kaidoh Sempai nunca olvida - observó Sakuno Ryuzaki sabiamente - sabías que era muy celoso cuando te metiste con él.

- ¡Pero esto es totalmente ridículo! - se quejó Tomoka indignada - ¿Porqué se aparece en mi casa luego de casi un año de no verlo, diciéndome que no puede vivir sin mí y a los cinco minutos comienza a recriminarme las mismas cosas que siempre nos llevan a romper...

- Ya no recuerdo cuantas veces rompieron y se reconciliaron en estos tres años - dijo Sakuno jugueteando con los palillos en su plato.

Tomoka, suspiró largamente, su amiga se encogió de hombros y apoyó la barbilla en la mano izquierda. Su mirada se perdió en el paisaje a traves de la ventana. Su almuerzo estaba intacto frente a ella. Se quedaron calladas unos minutos. Los problemas amorosos de Tomoka no parecían haber afectado su apetito. En cambio Sakuno volvió a guardar su almuerzo con una mueca de desagrado.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Porqué no comes? - preguntó Osakada extrañada.

- No tengo hambre.

- Hoy estás muy rara ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tú abuela quiere que vuelvas a cocinar para Ryoma-sama? - rió Tomoka.

- No, pero espera a Fuji y Tezuka-san esta noche, así que es mejor no tentar al destino ¿Me puedo quedar en tu casa? - masculló Sakuno de mal humor.

- ¡Claro! Siempre que me cuentes que te tiene tan irritada.

Sakuno se quedó callada pero su mirada se tornó opaca y sus labios se tensaron brevemente. Cruzó las manos sobre la mesa y comenzó a hablar en tono grave delante de Tomoka que empezaba a sentirse realmente preocupada por su ella.

- Yo... Hice algo muy malo... y estoy terriblemente arrepentida...

- Hey, Sakuno-chan ¿Qué puede ser tan malo?

- Lo... Besé - murmuró la otra llevándose instintivamente una mano a los labios.

- ¿A quién? - preguntó Tomoka, para quien el suspenso era una verdadera tortura.

- Ryoma... - susurró Sakuno alzando sus bellos ojos cafés.

- ¿Besaste a Ryoma-sama? - repitió Tomoka abriendo enormemente los ojos. Luego de considerarlo unos instantes sonrió algo confundida - ¡Ya era hora! Siempre supe que regresaría por ti ¿Por eso estás deprimida?

La joven de los ojos cafés la observó con franca incomprensión y luego echándose para atrás en su asiento añadió con desánimo.

- El no regresó por mí, vino al cumpleaños de mi abuela.

- Eso solo es un excusa - minimizó Tomoka.

- Como sea que lo mires. Nunca había hecho algo tan deshonesto, y menos a Seigi... - sentenció Sakuno con expresión derrotada - No sé como voy a volver a mirarlo a la cara - agregó al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¡Oye, tranquilízate! - la consoló Tomoka palmeándole la espalda - Acaso... ¿Él príncipe te obligó? - añadió poniéndose seria de repente.

- Bueno... Supongo que sí, en principio. Me sorprendió y no supe como reaccionar, pero cuando lo hice...

- ¡Te gustó! - afirmó Tomoka con perspicacia. Al otro lado de la mesa su amiga estaba atónita - Por eso te sientes tan mal ¿Verdad? (¡parece que si has traicionado a Seigi!)

Sakuno se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se cubrían de rubor. Tomoka prosiguió su escrutinio.

- ¿Sucedió algo más? - preguntó finalmente.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Como crees? - replicó Sakuno indignada, pero pensando que aún no sabía de donde había sacado fuerzas para rechazarlo. Si volviera a suceder, no creía probable que todo se detuviese solo en un beso. La piel se le ponía de gallina de solo recordarlo, una calidez ficticia invadía su cuerpo. No solo se sentía culpable por lo que ya había sucedido, sino por que deseaba aún más.

- Él me dió uno boletos para el partido de exhibición de hoy - continuó la castaña nerviosa- Me dijo que si quería continuar lo de anoche, fuera a verlo allá.

Tomoka meditó unos segundos su respuesta. Finalmente puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y mirándola con absoluta seriedad dijo remarcando cada una de sus palabras.

- Amiga, que suerte tienes...

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - le reprochó sakuno arrugando el ceño.

- Ah... Sí, está el tema de tu novio - murmuró Tomoka, como si acabara de reparar en ello - Bueno, si me estás contando todo esto es porque quieres mi opinión - Sakuno asintió y Tomoka continuó - Yo que tú aceptaría la invitación del príncipe. Seigi no tiene por que enterarse.

- ¡Tomo-chan!

- Hazme caso, Sakuno. Si no aprovechas esta oportunidad te lo reprocharas toda la vida - continuó Tomoka impertérrita - El cumpleaños de tu abuela pasará, Ryoma-sama regresará a América y tu vida seguirá como siempre - concluyó la inescrupulosa jovencita.

- ¡No es tan simple! - dijo Sakuno - Yo... Aún siento cosas por Ryoma-kun.

- Ah! A eso quería llegar... - señaló Tomoka sin sorprenderse - ¿Acaso Seigi querría que te quedes con él por compasión? Debes descubrir lo que sientes por Ryoma-sama. Todas son razones para que hagas lo que te aconsejé. Date esta oportunidad Sakuno, por una vez piensa más en ti misma que en los demás, hazlo y si no resulta no importará. Nadie podrá quitarte esos recuerdos.

La chica de los ojos cafés sentía que una parte de ella continuaba escandalizada por las libertinas opiniones de su amiga, pero por otro lado tenía que admitir que tenía algo de razón. Sí después de todo, sus sentimientos por Seigi no eran verdaderos, sería injusto para los dos que se quedase con él solo por lástima. La hora del almuerzo había acabado. Ya tendría tiempo de seguir peleando con su conciencia.

OOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXX

Regresó a su casa y se arrojó sobre la cama. El partido ya debía haber comenzado. "Si no vienes. No volveré a insistir... " Sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza hasta aturdirla. Abrazó la almohada con fuerza. No quería perderlo, pero no sabía si estaba preparada para enfrentar lo que surgiría de todos esos sentimientos desencadenados. Una mano se cerró sobre su pecho tratando de contener la angustia que la dominaba. Deseaba tanto volver a estar entre sus brazos, sentir su calidez, sus labios. Se avergonzó del ardiente giro que tomaban sus pensamientos. Su cabeza era un verdadero lío y no lo resolvería quedándose allí. LLenó un bolso con algunos apuntes que necesitaba repasar para el examen de mañana e hizo una breve nota para su abuela: _no me esperes a cenar. Duermo en casa de Tomo-chan._

OOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXX

La toalla se impregnaba lentamente de su sudor, se pasó la lengua sobre los labios resecos y volvió a observar la tribuna llena de espectadores por sobre su hombro. Momo y Ann Tachibana seguían allí, nadie se les había unido. Ningún cambio, ninguna esperanza. Bebió algo de agua de su termo, el descanso pronto llegaría a su fín y el partido comenzaría de nuevo. Aún tenía que remontar un vergonzoso resultado. No importaba que fuese un partido de exhibición, el siempre ganaba. Si tan solo pudiese concentrarse, pero era imposible. La sola posibilidad de tener que renunciar a ella por la tonta promesa de anoche, lo sumía en la desesperación. Como un idiota, había cabado su propia tumba. Sakuno no vendría, tendría que conformarse con el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los suyos, con los pálidos espectros de aquellas exquisitas sensaciones. La memoria de su cuerpo, de su piel, las recordaría por siempre, como olvidar que has estado a un paso del cielo. Ryoma se llevó una mano a los labios. El descanso había terminado. Arrojó la toalla a un lado para empuñar la raqueta una vez más.

OOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXX

- ¿Es idea mía o este partido ya debería haber terminado? - inquirió Ann mirando a su novio de reojo.

El joven a su lado, que observaba con atención el partido, asintió de inmediato.

- Nunca lo había visto tan desconcentrado... - observó Ann con curiosidad, intuía que Momo sabía algo al respecto.

- Está esperando a alguien... - repuso Momo, a quien la insólita actuación de su amigo, comenzaba a poner bastante nervioso. No era muy bueno guardándole secretos a su novia de todos modos.

- ¿A quién? - preguntó la muchacha cada vez más curiosa.

- Bueno, es alguien importante para él - respondió el otro, dándose cuenta que no era correcto que revelase más - Creeme que no daría esta clase de espectáculos por nada. - añadió tratando de disfrazar la tensión con una breve sonrisa.

- ¡No dés más rodeos! - exigió la joven con obstinación.

- Si viene, lo sabrás. No puedo decírtelo o me meterás en tremendo lío con Echizen...

- ¿Sakuno-chan?

- ¿Qué? ¿Como lo sabes?

- La estoy viendo venir hacía aquí... - contestó Ann ceñuda - ¿Ellos están saliendo? - agregó con incredulidad.

- Bueno, creo que no, pero si vino, quiere decir que pronto lo harán - opinó Momo algo más calmado. Sakuno, se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos - Ahora, sí el partido se va a terminar muy pronto - añadió con sonrisa cómplice.

- Sakuno-chan no puede hacer eso, es la novia de Seigi Tsukishima - objetó Ann hablando en tono cada vez más bajo a medida que la muchacha del largo cabello castaño se acercaba a ellos - Fueron compañeros en el equipo de tennis del Seigaku, en tu último año de secundaria ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Claro que sí ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? - murmuró Momoshiro sus ojos violetas relucieron alertas al entornarse hacia Sakuno, que se había sentado algo alejada de ellos para no interrumpirlos. Desde allí los saludó timidamente con la mano. La pareja se apresuró a devolverle el saludo y así poder continuar su conversación.

- Por supuesto que estoy segura - continuó Ann preocupada - Al parecer Tsukishima ganó una beca para realizar sus estudios en Alemania. Aún así me consta que son novios hace dos años, aunque solo se vean en vacaciones - los ojos de la joven fueron desde el atractivo tenista que ahora desplegaba toda la ferocidad de su técnica en la pista, hasta la reservada y apacible muchacha que lo observaba - Esto es muy extraño. Sakuno-chan nunca haría algo así. Me pregunto que es lo que realmente está sucediendo...

- También yo - coincidió Momo que fijaba una aprensiva mirada sobre Sakuno.

- No te atrevas a decirle nada de esto a Echizen ¿Lo has entendido? - le advirtió su novia con severidad - Esto es un asunto de ellos...

- Ok, como tu quieras... - mintió Momo, mientras su amigo volvía el marcador en su favor, ante las extasiadas miradas de sus admiradores - Este partido está liquidado...

OOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXX

La puerta del vestuario se abrió casi sin hacer ruido. Ryoma se había dado una ducha rápida y en aquel momento se inclinaba para guardar sus raquetas. Se enderezó pausadamente esperando ver a Sakuno, pero solo era Momoshiro.

- ¿Qué sucede Momo? ¿Donde está Sakuno? - lo inquirió de inmediato con ansiedad.

- Ann, la traerá en unos momentos. Me adelanté por que tenía que decirte algo - respondió el interpelado con insólita solemnidad.

Ryoma inclinó la cabeza indicándole que podía hablar con tranquilidad.

- Ann me matará si sabe que te lo dije, así que se discreto, por favor - habló el dueño de la inquietante mirada violeta - Sakuno tiene novio...

Ryoma se quedó muy quieto, entornando los ojos hacia el suelo. Permaneció callado unos momentos, sin otra reacción visible más que la inusual palidez que exhibía su rostro.

- ¿Quién? - masculló por fín sin levantar la vista.

- ¿Recuerdas a Tsukishima?

Era exactamente el nombre que no quería oir. No pudo evitar recordar sus palabras la última vez que lo viera "Nunca la volverás a tocar. Cuando la vuelvas a ver, ella será mía...". _"Eso está por verse, idiota"_, pensó lleno de rabia. Sakuno no se lo había dicho ¿Cuales serían sus motivos? Solo pensar que finalmente el muy desgraciado le había puesto las manos encima lo volvía loco.

- Al parecer está estudiando en el exterior. Hace meses que no se ven - continuó Momo tan nervioso como si estuviera atravesando un campo minado.

El sonido de pasos en el pasillo interrumpió la conversación y la puerta volvió a abrirse.

OOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXX

Las dos muchachas caminaban en dirección a los vestuarios. Las dos tenían cosas en que pensar, así que no hablaban mucho, hasta que una de ellas con la firmeza y determinación que la caracterizaban, se puso en el camino de la otra deteniendo abruptamente la marcha.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - inquirió Ann Tachibana - se que no somos amigas íntimas, así que no es tu obligación responderme...

- Adelante - la tranquilizó Sakuno con amabilidad.

- ¿Porque vas tras Echizen? Quiero decir... ¿Te está obligando de alguna manera? No consigo explicarme por que lo harías. Tú no eres así Sakuno-chan.

- Él no me está obligando a nada. Estar aquí hoy, es mi decisión - confesó la aludida en tono grave y serio - No me odies por lo que voy a hacer, pero para seguir con Seigi tengo que estar segura de si lo quiero o no.

- No soy nadie para juzgarte - repuso Ann moviendo la cabeza negativamente - Yo misma me he sentido como tú muchas veces desde que salgo con Momo - continuó en tono bajo - Lo que me mantiene a su lado es que lo sigo eligiendo a él, a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo que no pasamos juntos. Todos los caminos, siempre me regresan a él. Sé que tú hallarás tu propio camino y sea cual sea puedes confiar en mí - concluyó con una sonrisa - Solo estaba preocupada por ti ¿Nos damos prisa?

OOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXX

Pensó que no lo soportaría, que cuando aquella puerta se abriera, se lanzaría sobre ella para echarle en cara la novedad de la que acababa de enterarse. Que los celos se apoderarían de él por completo, que no conseguiría dominarse. Nada de eso sucedió. Cuando atravesó el umbral vestida casi enteramente de blanco con una sencilla blusa y una falda plisada, su largo cabello ondeando detrás, no necesitó ningún esfuerzo para concluir que era absurdamente felíz. No conseguía acallar la voz en su interior ¿Qué significa sentir amor, odio, celos? ¿Qué significa, cuando sabes que no tienes opción? Que no puedes sentirte diferente. Y él. Él estaba irremediablemente enamorado de esa mujer, y la deseaba más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Momo y Ann dijeron adios y se escabulleron hacia el pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sakuno permaneció de pie sin decidirse a acercarse. Estaban solos, el vestuario era amplio y bien iluminado. Ryoma se veía tan sexy con el cabello mojado pegado a la frente que apenas podía contenerse. Clavó de inmediato la vista en el suelo, y sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rosa. Desde cuando se había vuelto así. Se sentía profundamente avergonzada de pensar que la tendría en sus brazos con que solo chasqueara los dedos. Ese era el espantoso poder que tenía sobre ella. La noche anterior había sido un claro ejemplo de ello.

Él se había ido aproximando lentamente, para cuando Sakuno pudo despegar los ojos del suelo, lo tenía frente a ella. Entonces deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, estrechándola suavemente hasta apoyar su frente sobre la de ella. Sakuno sentía sus mejillas arder. Sus ojos ambarinos brillaban a escasos centímetros de los suyos con hipnótica belleza, haciéndole perder la razón. Sus labios se posaron húmedos sobre los suyos y se estremeció como si una corriente eléctrica la recorriera. Se aferró a él y sus manos se hundieron en los negros cabellos de su nuca. Nunca había sentido semejante placer, semejante deseo. Ya no había espacio en su mente o en su corazón para sentirse culpable o afligida, todos su pensamientos, sus supiros, eran para Ryoma. Solo él podía hacerla delirar de esa manera, pero inesperadamente, él se apartó un poco, aunque sin dejar de abrazarla.

- Tenía mucho miedo de que no vinieras... - le dijo presa de la mayor agitación - Anoche... yo, no hablaba en serio... Quiero decir... No tiene que pasar nada, que tu no quie... - añadió, pero sus palabras se ahogaron en los tiernos besos de Sakuno. A tientas hechó seguro a la puerta.

Los dos amantes retrocedieron hasta dar con la pared. Quizás no podían esperar, quizás habían esperado demasiado y ahora no podían detenerse. Le resultó muy sencillo a Ryoma levantarla del suelo, era tán fragil, tan ligera. Ella lo rodeó con sus larguísimas piernas, entonces se dedicó a besar su delgado cuello, arrancando de su compañera, gemidos cada vez más frecuentes e intensos. Deslizó una mano bajo la blusa, palpando la delicia de su encantadora piel blanca. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse y sus bocas se buscaron apasionadamente. Ella sintió sus dedos rozar delicadamente una de sus piernas y recorrerla hasta debajo de la falda buscando desesperadamente su ropa interior. Y si hasta entonces había mantenido algo de cordura, entonces la perdió por completo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba bajo aquella cálida caricia que lo envolvía, deseando más, sentirlo más cerca. Nada era suficiente, la cercanía física no era bastante, pero cuando estuvieron lo más próximos que podían estar, la unión de sus seres se hizo perfecta. Y si bien la pasión se abría paso en sus gargantas a través de sus jadeos. Fue la sutileza de sus almas la que se fundió en uno, haciendo de aquel indescriptible instante el mejor de sus vidas.

OOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXX

Estaba tendida sobre la cama, solo llevaba puesta la bata de baño. Lás sábanas tenían su aroma y algunos pelos de gato. La muchacha sonrió, el culpable estaba tan cerca que solo tendría que estirar la mano para alcanzarlo. El minino ronroneó complacido, entrecerrando sus enormes ojos.

- Te pareces mucho a él - susurró y el gato, tomandolo como un cumplido, frotó la cabeza en su mano. Sakuno sonrió, pensar que debería estar estudiando para el examen de álgebra de mañana. Y en lugar de estar comiendose las uñas, se sentía tan increiblemente bien. La ducha caliente la había hecho sentirse somnolienta. Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar las manos de Ryoma sobre su piel, el palpitar de su corazón. Su abuela creía que estaba en casa de Tomoka estudiando para el examen y si todo salía como lo había previsto, nunca se enteraría de lo que realmente sucedió. Algunas horas atras, cuando salió de su casa, ni siquiera sospechaba que todo podía terminar así. Sucedió tan rápido, jamás había actuado tan precipitadamente. Era tan diferente el tiempo antes y después de haberlo tenido. Ya no se oía el sonido de la ducha. Ryoma no tardó en aparecer. Sakuno fingió estar dormida pero cuando el le dió la espalda se quedó largo rato observando como se secaba el pelo con una toalla que llevaba colgada al cuello. Solo vestido con unos livianos pantalones deportivos. Su torso desnudo brillaba con las gotas que resbalaban de su húmedo cabello oscuro. _"¿Porqué tienes que ser tan guapo?"_, pensó ella sintiéndose arder interiormente.

- ¿Estabas soñando conmigo? - la inquirió Ryoma sorprendiéndola.

- No estaba dormida. Además, tengo bastante con verte en la vida real - replicó Sakuno pensando que la modestia no era el fuerte del príncipe del tennis.

- Ya sabía que no estabas dormida (no me has engañado ni por un segundo).

- ¿Lo sabes todo?

- Sé que te mueves muy bien - respondió él descaradamente.

- Además de arrogante también eres maleducado - observó Sakuno ignorando el gesto desdeñoso de su príncipe cuando lo llamó maleducado - No eres precisamente lo que busco en un hombre... - añadió sentándose en el borde de la cama con expresión pensativa.

Ryoma se acercó a ella y poniéndose de rodillas sobre la alfombra buscó la evasiva mirada de sus ojos castaños antes de replicar.

- Es una pena. Tú eres exactamente lo que busco...

La muchacha escrutó las profundidades de las órbitas doradas que tan seriamente parecían interrogarla. No pareció encontrar lo que buscaba en ellas pues suspiró desanimada y murmuró.

- ¿Nunca hablas en serio?

Ryoma la contempló con frustración pero en lugar de abrazarse al abatimiento, se abalanzó sobre ella empujándola sobre la cama. Aflojó la bata hasta descubrir uno de sus hombros y presionó suavemente sus labios sobre el. La joven se agitó ruborizada.

- Eres dificil de complacer - susurró Ryoma con pícara sonrisa - Aunque conozoco una forma de dejarte satisfecha temporalmente...

Karupín intuyó que no era correcto quedarse más tiempo y se apresuró hacia la sala de estar a través de la puerta entreabierta de la habitación.

OOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXX

Casi no se distinguían las formas bajo las desordenadas sábanas. Una nube de suspiros envolvía el aire de aquella habitación. La bella joven yacía sobre la cama, las rojas hebras de su cabello dibujando todo tipo de patrones sobre la almohada. Su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente, vibraba de placer bajo el dulce yugo de sus caricias. Él se empeñaba en verla a los ojos constantemente, como para asegurarse de que no era una ilusión, y cuando lo hacía la besaba larga y apasionadamente. Sus manos recorrieron su espalda desnuda y lo estrecharon aún más contra su cuerpo. Un extásis tan perfecto no podía menos que hacerse más intenso, hasta que algunas lágrimas de felicidad brillaron en sus ojos mientras que unos algunos suaves gemidos escapaban de su boca. No podía contenerse, por más esfuerzos que hiciera, le era imposible controlarse, pero aún así suplicaba que no se detuviera. Lo oía susurrando su nombre y aquello la enloquecía todavía más. Sus voces se mezclaron en aquel último suspiro antes de quedar exhaustos.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? - musitó su príncipe, limpiando con preocupacíon el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

- No... - murmuró ella apresuradamente, avergonzada - es que... Nunca... Me había sentido tan bien... - añadió, llevando su mano al rostro del apuesto joven y apartando algunos húmedos mechones de su frente. Los ojos color ámbar destellaron tenuemente.

- Eres tan adorable, tan perfecta... No tienes idea de cuanto me gustas... - habló él mientras besaba delicadamente la mano blanca sobre su mejilla.

Sakuno rodeó su cuello con los brazos y unió dulcemente sus labios a los suyos. Ryoma le correspondió de inmediato y volvieron a girar sobre las arrugadas sábanas de su cama.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despertó sobresaltado buscando la tibieza de su cuerpo. No estaba allí. Se incorporó aún confuso por el sueño. Karupín dormía a sus pies pero de Sakuno no había ni rastros. Su ropa no estaba, mil temores lo asaltaron al mismo tiempo. Se vistió con lo que tenía a mano para salir en su busca. No estaba en el baño, ni en la sala de estar. Iba a salir del apartamento, cuando la voz dulce de la muchacha lo llamó desde la cocina.

- Ryoma... Pensé que estabas dormido... - le dijo extrañada.

Él caminó hacia ella como si estuviera poseido y la abrazó como si no la hubiese visto en diez años. Sakuno se quedó quieta entre sus brazos y esperó calladamente que se tranquilizara.

- Pensé que te habías ido... Y también otro montón de tonterías... - le dijo sonriendo al fín. Nunca se había sentido tan inseguro en toda su vida. Fue perfectamente conciente de que la idea de perderla lo horrorizaba. - Creo que estoy realmente loco por tí...

Sakuno no contestó, clavó la mirada en el piso con incomodidad ¿Porqué no podía responderle? Hasta ahora no había dicho una sola palabra sobre sus sentimientos. La imagen de Seigi venía a su mente constantemente.

- ¿Porqué estás aquí? ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó él, cambiando de tema notando con tristeza que la había puesto nerviosa.

- No, tengo examen y estaba estudiando de un resumen, pero tengo algunas dudas y me gustaría consultar mis libros...

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

- El examen es en exactamente cinco horas... - repuso la muchacha, señalando el reloj que marcaba las tres de la mañana. - De todas maneras, tendré que volver pronto...

- Quédate un poco más. Te ayudaré a repasar... - se ofreció él - He tenido buenos profesores particulares.

- ¿Vas bien en álgebra?

- Un poco. Déjame ver... - habló Ryoma tomando su manojo de apuntes y sentándose a la mesa.

Resultó que Ryoma si sabía de lo que hablaba y consiguió despejar todas las dudas de Sakuno. A las siete la dejó en su casa, desde donde la joven se marchó a la escuela media hora después. El examen fue duro, pero a grandes razgos consiguió hacerlo bien, considerando que practicamente no había dormido en toda la noche. Cuando regresó a su casa, subió a su habitación para meditar sobre lo sucedido pero el agotamiento hizo que se durmiera a los pocos minutos de apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada.

OOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXX

Su abuela la despertó, serían tal vez las siete. Le preguntó por el examen y le avisó que saldría a cenar con unas amigas. Sakuno respondió sus preguntas con voz adormilada. La puerta de la habitación volvió a cerrarse y el silencio se hizo en toda la casa. Permaneció un rato remoloneando bajo las sábanas oyendo solo su pesada respiración. No quería reconocerlo, pero era hora de ajustar cuentas con su conciencia. Se había dado un día para estar con Ryoma y el tiempo se había acabado. Era el momento de ser honesta consigo misma y aunque se le rompiera el corazón tenía que admitir que...

El timbre sonó interrumpiendo sus reflexiones. Se frotó los ojos antes de ponerse de pie y bajar las escaleras a buen ritmo hasta la puerta de calle. De seguro era su abuela que había olvidado sus llaves. Abrió la puerta sin preocuparse de que fuera alguien más.

- Abue... ¿Ryoma? - habló sorprendida, la jovencita que aún llevaba las sábanas marcadas en la cara.

Él la observaba desde el umbral esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Mi abuela no esta y...

El semblante del tenista cambió por completo.

- Parece que no te alegras de verme... - afirmó él.

- No es eso... - balbuceó ella apenada - Pasa por favor.

Los dos caminaron hacia el living y se sentaron sobre el mullido sillón que tres años antes les había servido tan bien. Los dos se removieron incómodos aunque por diferentes razones. Ryoma parecía simplemente ofendido, mientras que Sakuno se sentía avergonzada de su grosero comportamiento anterior. Pasó algo más de un minuto sin que ninguno de los dos hablase, finalmente, Ryoma se puso de pie exasperado.

- Es mejor que me vaya - masculló alejándose hacia el vestíbulo.

Sakuno se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente, sin poder decidir que actitud tomar. Tal vez lo mejor fuera que se marchara, y que lo que nunca debió haber comenzado, terminara tan abruptamente como había nacido. Pero, como siempre le sucedía con él, esta vez tampoco quiso dejarlo ir.

- No te vayas... - murmuró sujetando su mano - Es que si mi abuela se entera que viniste a verme, comenzará a hacer preguntas y...

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres ocultarle? - inquirió astutatemente el joven.

La muchacha no contestó se limitó a soltarle la mano y clavar los ojos en la alfombra bajo sus pies.

- Lo siento... - murmuró Ryoma contrariado pasándose una mano por el pelo - No podía pasar un minuto más sin ti...

OOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOXXXX

Entraron en la habitación medio desvestidos, besándose como si el mundo se fuese a acabar mañana. Sakuno tropezó con la cama y cayó suavemente sobre ella. Ryoma estaba quitándose la playera, cuando reparó en una solitaria fotografía sobre un mueble. Le resultó imposible fingir que no la había visto. Permaneció de pie con sus dorados ojos destellando odio. Sakuno sobre la cama se incorporó a medias sobre los codos y sonrió divertida hasta que notó que era lo que captaba tan vivamente el interés del apuesto joven frente a ella.

- Tsukishima... - murmuró Ryoma con la mirada aún clavada en el retrato.

Sakuno se volvió en aquella dirección para reparar en una fotografía que le había tomado a Seigi durante las vacaciones pasadas ¿Como había podido olvidarlo? Ya no tenía sentido ocultarlo más. Se incorporó lentamente y de pie frente a él, reunió el valor que pudo para hablar.

- Es mi novio, desde hace dos años - confesó.

- Ya lo sabía... - la interrumpió él, bruscamente - ¿Porqué me lo ocultaste? - se apresuró a preguntar lo que realmente le interesaba saber.

Sakuno no estaba segura de como responder sin lastimarlo ¿Como podría explicarle que no lo estaba tomando en serio? Ni siquiera estaba segura de que todavía fuera así. A estas alturas no estaba segura de nada, ni de lo que sentía por él, ni por Seigi. Su cabeza daba vueltas y su mente confundida no hallaba ninguna respuesta.

- ¿Estás enamorada de él? - preguntó Ryoma con mezcla de ansiedad y angustia.

Sakuno se sorprendió de aquella pregunta, le pareció desubicada viniendo de él ¿Qué derecho tenía a recriminarle nada? Se había marchado hacía tres años y jamás intentó contactarla de ninguna manera ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Esperarlo? Nunca le prometió que regresaría. Nunca le prometió nada, simplemente se fue. No pudo evitar una risita sarcástica.

- ¿Acaso estás tu enamorado de mí? - le preguntó incrédula.

- Sí.

Durante casi un minuto entero Sakuno fue incapaz de replicar. La observaba con tanta dulzura, a pesar de que parecía sentirse amargamente desilusionado. La confusión se adueñaba de su mente mientras fijaba sus ojos en él, sin querer darle crédito a sus palabras ni una sola vez.

- No tienes que decir eso para seguir acostándote conmigo. Yo también quiero hacerlo... - repuso cruelmente - No trates de engañarme. Eres un cobarde cuando se trata de sentimientos. Cuando quieres a alguien no lo dejas en segundo lugar...

Sakuno pensó que se pondría furioso, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Los ojos felinos se volvieron vacilantes. Ryoma extendió su mano y apartó un mechón de cabello castaño que se le había venido a la cara. Su semblante reflejaba abatimiento.

- Sé que te lastimé. Quisiera no haberlo hecho. Hubiera querido ser más maduro y darme cuenta de que estaba tan enamorado de tí hace tres años como lo estoy ahora. No puedo hacer nada para arreglar el pasado. Solo puedo prometerte que nunca más te lastimaré... Que tú serás mi prioridad - puso su mano derecha bajo su barbilla, hasta que los huidizos ojos castaños no tuvieron más remedio que mirarlo a la cara - Nadie es más vulnerable que yo cuando te miro a los ojos. Nunca en mi vida he suplicado nada. Pero te suplico a tí que creas en mí. Eres lo que más me importa, pero si me pides que desaparezca de tu vida, lo haré ¿Es lo que quieres?

Sakuno entreabrió los labios, pero una vez más enmudeció. Por primera vez Ryoma creyó perder por completo el control de si mismo. Se lanzó sobre ella y la acorraló contra la pared. Una mano a cada lado de su cabeza le decía a Sakuno que estaba aprisionada.

- ¿Crees que me agrada compartirte con ese imbecil? ¿Porqué piensas que no te dije que sabía lo de Tsukishima? No quiero que te sientas presionada, quiero que te enamores de mí, quiero que me ames como yo te amo - le espetó él, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta - Hasta entonces, puedes tenerme cuando quieras, no me importan las condiciones. Cualquier cosa es preferible a volver a estar lejos de tí...

Titubeó antes de alejarse de ella, Sakuno levantó una mano para tocarlo pero se detuvo cuando el volvió a hablar.

- Perdóname... Hoy... No puedo quedarme... - se excusó con voz triste, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta - Ya sé el camino. No es necesario que bajes... - añadió sin voltearse. La muchacha continuó de pie hasta que oyó cerrarse la puerta de calle, entonces su mirada opaca pareció perderse en el vacío.

**continuará...**

**Notas de la autora: Please don´t go! Bueno, cabe destacar que Sakuno al final de este capítulo queda convencida sobre los sentimientos de su príncipe ¿Porqué era tan reticente a concederle algo de verdad a las palabras de Ryoma? Bueno... Ella lo dice, hace tres años le costó horrores darle un simple beso y conseguir una confesión a medias. Después de eso nunca la llamó, ni le escribió... Así que concluyó, que no era importante para él ¿Porqué se deja llevar y termina acostandose con él, entonces? Por que el príncipe podrá no sentir nada (no es cierto, pero es lo que piensa ella), pero ella sí. Aunque se pone un límite (en parte por que cree que Ryoma no se la toma en serio y en parte por que tiene novio), se da un día para estar con él, dar rienda suelta a todo lo que se venía guardando y después de eso terminar con todo. Ahora, no termina de dilucidar como hacerlo que Ryoma ya está tocando a su puerta, y cuando lo tiene en frente todo su plan se tambalea porque... _el amor es más fuerte, chicas. XD_**

**En fin ¿que hará nuestra Sakuno ahora? es tema del próximo capítulo. No se preocupen, que Ryoma a estas alturas le perdona cualquier cosa. Todo irá viento en popa, pero que pasará cuando aparezca Tsukishima? Estamos a Miercoles, faltan diez días para el cumpleaños de Sumire sensei. Predigo que si el próximo cap es tan largo como este, sobre el final, ya vamos a estar en esas instancias. De ser así, el que viene sería el último cap antes de retomar el hilo de la historia original (comenzaríamos desde la misteriosa charla de Ryoma y Momo en el auto, que tantos pavores ha causado). En fín, veremos como sale... Hasta la proxima! XD**


	10. Ryoma

**Holas a todos, pido perdón por la espera, pero hacía rato que no tenía tiempo para escribir, aún así no se preocupen que aunque tarde un poco voy a terminar. Este capítulo es bastante dramático y me animé a ponerles unas escenitas hots más explícitas para los que se quejaron por que la vez pasada me quedé corta. Ya me dirán ustedes si todavía le falta o está bien así. **

**Ahora si, muchisimas gracias a: blankpotter, Ranmalutik, Pola20, tatan-kun, Lin, Cath, cumple, Silene-luna, slamina, scooky, kathyagatito, lucy, Iris, Itnuzi Desli y clea everlasting; por dejar sus comentarios. Paso a contestar ahora los anónimos que hicieron algun tipo de pregunta.**

**Cumple, yo o yoactualizarapido: supongo que eres la misma así que te agrupo aquí. Me gustaría que para la próxima pusieras tu nombre o nick, asì al menos, se a quien dirigirme. A veces podré cumplir con lo que pides y otras no, ya lo verás cuando leas este capítulo. No tendría gracia una novela donde pudieras predecir como se va a desarrollar todo. A diferencia de mi otro fic largo RyoxSaku está vez, y lo vuelvo a decir, no prometo final feliz (tendrán que esperar para saber XD).**

**Slamina: doble disculpa por la demora, pero solo me puedo dedicar a esto en mis ratos de ocio y no son muchos. Te di el gusto en este capi con el asunto del lemmon espero que te guste.**

**Iris: creo que ya te dije que adoro tus reviews largos pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, por las dudas, XD. Coincido con vos sobre lo que decís de Ryoma que puede ser tan apasionado en el amor como lo es en el tennis. Te voy a dar el gusto de actualizar pronto, tengo listo casi listo el 11, mañana o pasado actualizo.**

**Saludos, NtR.**

**Capítulo 10: Ryoma**

Como le sucedía siempre que estaba con ella, dificilmente podía hacer otra cosa que observarla con paciente perseverancia. Paciencia, paciencia hasta que ella se dignase a poner los ojos en él. Todo lo había puesto a su disposición, tenía una copia de la llave de su apartemento e iba y venía por el como le daba la gana. No importaba, eso y mucho, mucho más, era capaz de soportarlo por merecerla. Los examenes se desarrollaron conforme pasó esa semana y los arreglos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sumire sensei iban viento en popa, finalmente ese Miércoles podría tenerla para él solo sin tener que compartirla con nada. Tal era la violencia de los sentimientos que ella le inspiraba, que ha menudo se preguntaba que si podía odiar tanto como había llegado amar, aquel veneno sería suficiente para acabar con todos los instantes de felicidad que tendría en su vida, juntando pasado y futuro. Pero en ese momento estaba menos predispuesto a la reflexión que a la acción directa.

Sakuno se paseaba por su cocina picando vegetales allí, mezclando ingredientes en un bol más allá, mientras ojeaba una receta con la seriedad más encantadora que hubiese visto. Para completar la escena que lo inclinaría a la lujuria más absoluta, llevaba puesto un precioso delantal rosa con voladitos sobre el uniforme de su escuela. Respiró hondo para tratar de comportarse con la galantería que se requería para alcanzar las lascivas metas que se proponía.

- Lindo delantal - observó mientras se inclinaba despreocupadamente sobre la mesa, con la mano izquierda bajo la barbilla y los ojos entornados sobre el libro de recetas culinarias. La muchacha le sonrió brevemente y volvió a concentrarse en sus actividades. Ryoma hizo un esfuerzo por lograr que se fijara en el, se paseó cerca de la ventana, hizo jugar a Karupín con el cordón de una campera colgada en una silla, pero aunque el animal hizo algunas de las más fantasticas cabriolas, nada apartó a Sakuno de la cocina. Por último se dedicó a hacer movimientos con su raqueta de tennis, pero viendo que esto surtía aún menos efecto, se dejó caer abatido sobre una silla y murmuró malhumorado.

- Pensé que habías dicho que cuando los examenes acabaran te ocuparías todo el tiempo de mí...

Sakuno levantó lentamente los ojos del libro de cocina y los clavó en los de color ambar que la devoraban.

- Dije que te preparía una comida decente - repuso la joven sin poder evitar sonreirse - Vaya que tienes una forma extraña de torcer mis palabras.

Ryoma se puso de pie como si le hubiesen acertado con un dardo en pleno corazón y se alejó de allí envuelto en el aire más lleno de dignidad que pudo considerando sus indignos pensamientos. No notó que Sakuno había interrumpido su labor para seguirlo. Solo cuando abruptamente decidió girarse para replicar tropezó con ella, que risueña cayó en sus brazos. Inmediatamente le cubrió la cara de besos.

- ¿Ya no quieres que cocine?

- Podemos pedir comida...

Sakuno se puso hacer pucheritos como una niña pequeña y Ryoma que se deshacía de remordimientos, solo pudo balbucear atropelladamente.

- Lo siento. Puedes cocinar si quieres prometo que no te molestaré más...

Pero en lugar de lo que esperaba, Sakuno comenzó a reir hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas. Se lanzó sobre él, juntos cayeron sobre el sillón blanco de la sala de estar.

- Eres tan tierno - le dijo mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano. Ryoma se estremeció ante aquel simple contacto, sus ojos se entornaron al mismo tiempo que sus labios se entreabrían. La deseaba tanto como la primera vez, como si esa semana no hubiese transcurrido, siempre le ocurría lo mismo ¿Qué sería de él entonces, si finalmente ella no se hubiera convencido de que lo amaba?

_flashback_

- ¿Que es esto?

Sakuno se limitó a cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho con impaciencia y continuó paseando por el living del apartamento, sin cuidarse de que el otro pensara que había perdido la razón. Ryoma examinó con detenimiento la gorra blanca entre sus manos, se sorprendió al descubrir la roja "R" bordada en ella. La joven interrumpió sus rodeos y fue a sentarse junto a él, Ryoma no apartaba la mirada de aquella prenda tratando de descifrar su secreto significado.

- ¿La recuerdas? - el se giró lentamente hacia ella y la observó atentamente, Sakuno continuó - la dejaste... Ese día, en mi casa... No pude devolvertela.

- ¿Porqué dices que no pudiste devolvermela?

Sakuno ardió en deseos de que la telepatía existiese para no tener que admitir, después de las estupideces que le había dicho ayer, lo que realmente sentía. En un ardid desesperado desvió la conversación.

- ¿Porqué no me la pediste?

- Quería que la tuvieras... - respondió Ryoma fijándose de nuevo en la gorra.

Para la joven ya no suponía una revelación el amor que él sentía por ella, esa era una respuesta razonable, no como sus incoherentes rodeos, no intentó seguir dando más vueltas al asunto.

- Nunca pude deshacerme de ella, como tampoco pude librarme de lo que siento por ti... Aún siendo la novia de Seigi... Yo... - un sollozo que no pudo reprimir, ahogó sus palabras. Era tan dificil admitirlo, admitir que era débil, que lo amaba con una locura tal que no le importaba lastimar a Seigi, traicionar sus propias decisiones, hacer a un lado su orgullo, en fin, poner su mundo de cabeza para poder estar con él.

Ryoma apoyó sus largos dedos sobre sus labios temblorosos y mientras los exploraba, habló suavemente tratando de tranquilizarla, en aras de una respuesta que lo tranquilizaría definitivamente a él también.

- ¿Qué sientes por mí?

- Te amo...

Tan simple como eso, amar no es dificil, excepto quizas para él. Tal vez lo pensaba demasiado, no había que pensar, había que sentir. Y amar, amar era la diferencia entre vivir y morir. No quería seguir pensándolo, el se había entregado, se había rendido y caido de rodillas, ante ese amor que parecía llenar todas las cosas por las que valía la pena estar vivo. Y aunque no se lo mereciera fue recompensado. Por eso se había propuesto con creces hacerla feliz...

_fin del flashback_

El sillón se les presentó un poco incómodo y buscaron su intimidad en la habitación. Ryoma la desvistió en un santiamén, se había convertido en un verdadero prodigio en aquellos menesteres. Quitarle el uniforme a su novia, luego que pasaba a buscarla del colegio, era de hecho una de sus actividades previas preferidas. Le encantaba hacerle el amor como un salvaje, al punto de dejarla casi exahusta para cualquier otra actividad. Adoraba como su cuerpo daba violentas sacudidas cuando se hallaba cerca del extasis, como el rojizo cabello se enredaba en sus dedos o se pegaba a su cuerpo por el sudor, la blancura y estrechez de su espalda, la docilidad con que se le entregaba sin reservarse nada. Esa vez como las otras no fue diferente, sus cuerpos extenuados se buscaban una y otra vez sin sucumbir al natural cansancio que volvía cadenciosos sus movimientos. Ryoma besó los suaves pezones semirosados, sus labios y su lengua se abrieron camino hacia su bajo vientre hasta detenerse entre sus piernas. Ella gimió estremecida, pero él la acalló introduciendo dos dedos en su boca. Su espalda se arqueaba espasmodicamente y él se abrazó a ella tratando de dominarla hasta que la inmovilizó. Entonces comenzó a besar su cuello, rozándolo con su lengua o hundiendo suavemente sus dientes en el, hasta que consiguió hacerla jadear y volverse hacia él, ávida de que finalmente la poseyera. Giró hasta estar sobre ella, entre sus largas piernas y la penetró. El sudor de ambos se mezclaba, sus bocas húmedas buscaban el placer la una en la otra "te amo, te amo...". Ella estaba tan cerca, y era aquello finalmente y no otra cosa lo que lo hacía experimentar el placer supremo, verla estallar entre sus brazos. Su dulce rostro encendido y tenso, los labios entreabiertos, sus ojos castaños buscando los suyos. "Ryoma... Te amo".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La oyó llamar a su abuela por teléfono y pretextar que pasaría la noche en casa de una amiga. Sumire sensei nada sabía de su relación, que sorpresa se llevaría su vieja entrenadora. Aunque no estaba seguro, por más que ella le apreciase a él y a su padre, de que le agradase del todo como novio para su nieta. Sakuno colgó el teléfono y el abandonó sus meditaciones. Su preciosa novia se acercaba a él, solo llevaba puesta una enorme playera que el le prestó. Ryoma se hizo a un lado en la cama, y Karupín debió correrse otro tanto, para hacer lugar a la recién llegada. Cuando estuvo junto a él, notó que se veía preocupada.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No. Es solo que debo ultimar algunos detalles de la fiesta de mi abuela y estaré ocupada mañana - respondió la muchacha, y se apresuró a agregar al ver que Ryoma no ponía buena cara - Podríamos vernos a la noche, pero no se me ocurren que otras excusas inventarle a la abuela. Así que prefiero pasar la noche en casa si no te importa.

- Supongo que tienes razón... - repuso el joven dando un largo suspiro - Es que estaré tan poco tiempo... El Domingo por la noche a más tardar debo regresar...

Sakuno lo observó consternada, no supo que decir y permaneció callada observándolo con fijeza. Ryoma que había predicho aquella reacción, no tardó en agregar mientras la abrazaba haciendo que apoyase la cabeza en su pecho.

- No se estar lejos de ti, mi amor. Regresaré lo más pronto que pueda, será una semana como mucho - le susurró - Encontraré la forma de que podamos estar juntos ¿Confías en mi? - añadió aprisionando su rostro entre sus manos para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Sabes que sí...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Estás seguro Echizen? - insistió una vez más Momoshiro, el violeta de sus ojos reflejó con fuerza las luz de la espléndida mañana. Quizás había un brillo de desconfianza en su mirada, pero solo era esperanza disfrazada.

- Te he dicho mil veces que sí. No tengo que pensarlo más - respondió su amigo en tono cansino - la empleada me aseguró que lo tendrían listo para mañana. Lo buscaré y se lo pediré.

- Acaso tienes algún romántico discurso preparado? No te reconozco Echizen

- El caso es que yo tampoco. Ella me ha cambiado mucho (y con eso no quiero decir que tengo ningún discurso romántico) - señaló el aludido sonriendo enigmaticamente.

- ¿Has hablado ya con tu representante? No creo que se quede tan tranquilo...

- Le he enviado un telegrama - contestó Ryoma con desinterés - comprometerme es una buena excusa para quedarme en Japón más del tiempo previsto.

- Si, ya lo creo...

- Es lo único que puedo hacer. No podré regresar a menudo, y ya no puedo ni respirar si no estoy con ella. Cuando Sakuno se gradue, nos casaremos y podré llevármela a América - su mirada adquirió un tono soñador, que hizo que su amigo se ruborizace como si fuera testigo de algo vergonzoso.

- Vaya, Echizen! Tengo que decirlo, aunque siempre supe que esto acabaría pasando. No pensé que todo ocurriría tan rápido...

- Para que pensarlo más tiempo! Hace mucho que lo sé (y no me mentiré a mi mismo negándolo por más tiempo). Ella es la mujer de mi vida. Es perfecta para mí, se que no habrá otra ¿Qué clase de estúpido sería si dejara pasar esta oportunidad?

- Bueno, no tengo nada más que objetar. Admiro tus agallas, doy todo por hecho por que se que te dirá que sí...

Echizen se detuvo un momento a observar atentamente a su amigo y luego entornando sus ambarinos ojos murmuró un "gracias" apenas audible. El aeropuerto comenzaba a llenarse de gente cargada de maletas.

- ¿Cual es el vuelo?

- El que dice "demorado" - suspiró Ryoma con pesadez mirando la cartelera - es la última vez que le doy una mano a ese viejo - agregó rascándose la cabeza con una mano, al tiempo que sus pensamientos evocaban la figura de su padre.

- ¿Como te las has ingeniado para quitarte de encima a Sakuno?

- A sido ella quien me ha quitado de encima - observó el joven tenista algo indignado - dijo que necesitaba tiempo para organizar los ultimos detalles de la fiesta de Sumire sensei.

- ¿Cuanto más crees que se retrasará tu prima?

- Tengo cara de trabajar para la aerolinea? - repuso asperamente el otro.

- Es que tengo que juntarme con Ann en mi apartamento dentro de una hora - se excusó Momo mirando su reloj.

- olvídalo. Te necesito para que me ayudes a cargar el equipaje. Tratándose de Nanako y su familia, puede que sea excesivo, y solo estoy con mi chofer - se quejó amargamente Echizen ante la aburrida perspectiva de quedarse esperando solo.

- No fastidies, Echizen. Me quedaré solo una hora más... - replicó Momo comenzando a impacientarse.

Echizen le dirigió otra mirada desdeñosa, y se volvió para clavar la vista en un puesto de revistas que estaba cerca. Se acercó para comprar un ejemplar de cierta revista donde su representante le había señalado un artículo, en que lo habían dejado muy mal parado con respecto a su último partido. Algunos inquietantes párrafos que le habían dedicado le hicieron hevir la sangre y se prometió a si mismo que en cuanto pudiera, haría las llamadas necesarias para que el periodista que firmaba al pie nunca más pudiera dedicarse a su oficio. Con gesto brusco le pasó la revista a Momoshiro que poco entendía de toda aquella escena, mientras este ojeaba velozmente los titulares, Ryoma paseó su iracunda mirada por los alrededores. Una muchacha de cabello castaño rojizo llamó su atención. Estaba parada a unos 30 metros de distancia, cabizbaja, de vez en cuando hacía algún movimiento nervioso hacia adelante, como si temiera continuar avanzando, sus ojos se clavaban en alguien más que se aproximaba hacia ella. Ryoma no se atrevió a acercarse, no cuando distinguió entre el gentío la identidad de la persona que avanzaba hacia Sakuno. _"¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Porqué está con él?"_

Un codazo en las costillas sacó a Momo de su abstracción en la revista. Takeshi malhumorado, iba maldecir a ese consentido Echizen, hasta que notó la palidez en su rostro, y su mirada ardiente. No le costó distinguir a Sakuno que se reunía con un joven rubio, cuyo rostro le era muy familiar. El joven abrazó a la muchacha y besó sus labios apasionadamente. Sakuno se movió contrariada, el beso parecía haberla tomado por sorpresa. El rubio solo sonrió mientras le señalaba la salida y ella lo siguió apresuradamente. Poco faltó para que Ryoma se lanzara tras ellos, podía ver en sus rasgos crispados como batallaba consigo mismo. Momo se sintió obligado a decir algo.

- Estoy seguro de que debe haber una explicación... - objetó hablando pausadamente, como tratara de razonar con un demente.

Echizen volvió hacia él unos ojos enrojecidos y por espacio de un minuto que pareció un siglo se mantuvo en silencio, pálido de ira. El vuelo de su prima acababa de arrivar, hundido en su mutismo se dirigió a recibirla. Su amigo, sudando en frío, le siguió.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No podía creer que ya fuesen las cuatro de la madrugada. Sakuno no se había dignado a dedicarle una miserable llamada, y el por su parte no estaba dispuesto hacerlo. De ninguna manera cedería después de lo que había visto en el aeropuerto, después de que la había mentido tan descaradamente. Momo debía de tener razón, no quería precipitarse, ella debía tener buenas razones para reunirse con Tsukishima. _"Pero... El muy desgraciado la ha besado... y ella no ha hecho nada ¿Que rayos está sucediendo?"_. Las posibilidades infinitas y deprimentes danzaban en su cabeza, privandolo de la razón y el sueño. Al fin llegó la mañana del Viernes y lo encontró en el mismo estado lamentable en que había pasado toda la noche. Rendido, casi suplicando interiormente que ella aún lo amase tomó su movil y marcó su número. La voz que contestó no era exactamente la que esperaba oir.

- Con que eres tú Echizen ¿Porqué llamas a estas horas? - habló la voz grave de Seigi Tsukishima - Sakuno aún duerme... - agregó en tono indiferente.

- ¿Qué haces tú con su movil? - repuso a su vez Ryoma, tratando de dominarse.

- No es obvio, Echizen? - continuó el otro complacido con la irritación de su interlocutor - ¿Creiste que no estaba enterado de tu pequeño asuntillo con mi novia? Se te acabó el tiempo Echizen. Nos hemos reconciliado. - agregó Seigi dando un tono meloso a la última palabra.

- ¡Déjame hablar con ella! - exclamó Ryoma fuera de sí, diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Una risa sarcástica se oyó al otro lado del auricular.

- Mira, Echizen de buen grado hablaría contigo toda la mañana. Pero creo que ya te he dicho que he pasado toda la noche reconciliandome con Sakuno - replicó malignamente la voz de Tsukishima - Aquí entre nosotros, la culpa la vuelve realmente docil...

Eso último ya no pudo resistirlo aquel orgulloso príncipe y luego de estrellar su movil contra la pared, se lanzó fuera del apartamento sintiendo verdadera necesidad de un chaleco de fuerza.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su representante no cabía en sí de alegría cuando Ryoma le manifestó su deseo de regresar a América lo más pronto posible. Un vuelo para el Sábado por la noche estaba ya reservado. Echizen evitó todo el tiempo que pudo el regreso a su solitario apartamento, mas el agotamiento mental que sentía lo trajó de vuelta a las diez y media de la noche. Al salir del ascensor notó de inmediato que había alguien sentada sobre el suelo recostada contra la puerta de su departamento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - observó secamente

La muchacha encorvada sobre sus rodillas se puso de pie de un salto y le dedicó una mirada afiebrada. Sus delgadas piernas parecían no querer sostenerla, extendió los brazos hacia él casi instintivamente pero Ryoma retrocedió un paso. Entonces los dejó caer laxos a los costados del cuerpo con amarga resignación.

- No contestas mis llamadas ¿Donde has estado?

Él otro la miró de arriba a abajo con sus ojos de hielo, con un resoplido la eludió y se pegó a la puerta del apartamento para meter la llave en la cerradura. La joven se acercó por detrás, depositó una suave mano blanca sobre su brazo, pero él se giró exasperado y la apartó con violencia. Sakuno parecía debilitada, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Echizen permaneció inmovil un momento indeciso entre atravezar el umbral o ayudarla a levantarse. Finalmente no hizo ni uno ni otro, se limitó a hablarle con acritud.

- Es mejor que te vayas. Tengo mucho que hacer. Mi vuelo sale mañana...

- ¿Te irás? - musitó Sakuno que se había incorporado con dificultad. Estaba pálida y casi a punto de desmayarse.

- No te preocupes. No faltaré al cumpleaños de Sumire sensei, pasaré a saludarla antes de ir al aeropuerto - añadió Ryoma como si no hubiera nada más importante de por medio.

- ... Y... Y... ¿Nosotros? - se atrevió a preguntarle la muchacha, aunque casi podía adivinar la respuesta.

- Nunca pensaste en nosotros seriamente ¿o sí? - replicó el altanero joven, reprimiendo la sorda cólera que lo invadía.

- Claro que sí! - respondió Sakuno de inmediato, sus ojos brillaban intensamente como prestando mayor firmeza a sus palabras.

Él otro se limitó a reirse y una vez más puso la mano sobre el picaporte. La joven intentó detenerlo, pero él se volteó esta vez con peor predisposición que antes.

- No me toques. Me dás asco... - le espetó y la joven lo soltó de inmediato.

- Seigi... - trató de explicarse la nieta de Sumire sensei, haciendo caso omiso de sus ofensivas palabras.

- No tengo intenciones de discutir esto, pero ya que te empeñas en ello. No lo hagamos en el pasillo.

Ryoma la observaba como si fuera una parte más del mobiliario. Se había convertido en un extraño, un impenetrable muro de frialdad se había alzado entre ellos. Se limitó a hacer una mueca hosca y la evadió para dirigirse a la puerta. Una vez que la abrió le indicó con la mano que podía pasar. Sakuno tragó saliva con dificultad y obedeció sumisamente, se quedó plantada en medio del apartamento mientras su compañero cerraba la puerta tras ella. A alguna distancia, Karupín dormía sobre una silla, arqueó la espalda desperazándose y les dirigió a ambos una mirada atenta.

La muchacha no pudo evitar notar la habitación más desarreglada que de costumbre y el par de maletas que descansaban sobre la mesa. Entretanto Ryoma se dejó caer pesadamente sobre un sillón y luego se dedicó a contemplarla descaradamente como si pudiera ver a través de ella.

- ¿Cuando regresarás? - habló la joven mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Luego de casi un minuto de hostil silencio, el joven respondió de mala gana.

- Sabías que tenía que irme...

- ¿Cuando regresarás? - lo inquirió ella, la desesperación se reflejaba en sus facciones.

- Eso no te incumbe... Si vuelvo a pisar Japón la última persona que quiesiera ver serías tú - replicó sin titubeos Ryoma. Asestó sus palabras como la venenosa mordida de una serpiente, la misma que se retorcía dentro de su corazón sin darle sosiego.

Sakuno vaciló y las piernas comenzaron a fallarle de nuevo. Sus rodillas temblaron por un momento, pero cuando intentó replicar. El apuesto joven se había deslizado desde el sillón y la había tomado entre sus brazos levantándola del suelo. Sin prisas y sin que su victima pudiese hacer otra cosa que balbucear vagamente que la soltara, la llevó hasta la habitación y dejándola caer sobre la cama cerró con llave la puerta. Aquel extraño comportamiento puso en alerta a Sakuno que se deslizó rapidamente hasta el borde de la cama. Pero el mucho más veloz, la sujetó de las muñecas y la empujó violentamente hacia atras. La muchacha soltó un grito, cuando se abalanzó sobre ella. Pero el le tapó la boca con la mano, mientras sujetaba firmemente sus brazos, sobre su cabeza, con la otra. La inmovilizó completamente, sentía su agitada respiración en su cara, su mirada aterrada.

- Pensaste que no me despediría de tí. Te despediré tal como lo merece una zorra como tú... - le espetó, sin quitar la mano que oprimía sus labios, no se sentía ya dueño de su razón o de sus actos. La agredía inescrupulosamente, la odiaba con cada célula de su cuerpo. No le importaba el espanto pintado en aquel dulce rostro que lo había perdido.

Sus fuerzas eran incomparables. A Sakuno, solo le restaba someterse. Si el quería dañarla. Lo haría. Nada podía hacer para resistirse. Lentamente retiró la mano que cubría sus labios, pero inmediatamente la llevó a los suyos, indicándole que se mantuviera callada. Aún así ella intentó hablar, pero el la besó salvajemente. Y sus palabras se redujeron a gemidos ininteligibles. Mientras la mano libre del descontrolado joven se introducía bajo la falda y tiraba con violencia de sus bragas hacia abajo.

- ¡No, Sueltame Ryoma! ¡No quiero hacerlo! - le gritó ella, cuando él se deslizó hacia su cuello. Sus negros cabellos rozaban sus mejillas y se humedecían con las lágrimas que derramaban aquel hermoso par de ojos castaños - ¡Sueltame, por favor! - rogó por centésima vez.

Pero Ryoma volvió a tirar violentamente de su blusa, algunos botones saltaron, dejando ver su ropa interior, arrancando otro grito de la indefensa muchacha que yacía semidesnuda sobre la cama. Su figura enmarcada por el azul pálido de las sábanas se retorcía valerosamente, pero sin poder liberarse de su opresor, solo podía arrugar la suave tela bajo su cuerpo. Implacable Ryoma era completamente ajeno a cualquier tipo de ruegos. La despojó de la delicada pieza de encaje que cubría sus senos.

- NO! - la voz de Sakuno desgarró el denso aire de la habitación, cuando los frios labios de aquel desconocido se pegaron a sus pezones.

Ryoma la sintió estremecerse bajo su cuerpo cuando sus dedos se deslizaron entre sus piernas.

- Detente. Detente por favor... - jadeaba la muchacha entre sollozos - Detente Ryoma! No me hagas esto!

La joven cesó de resistirse, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

- Yo... Te amo... - musitó antes de desmayarse.

Solo entonces Ryoma consiguió dominarse, apoyó suavemente la cabeza sobre el pecho de su amada donde derramó amargas lágrimas de remordimiento. _"Sé que es mentira lo que has dicho, pero como quisiera creerlo..."_

La cubrió con una manta y abandonó la habitación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Te has pasado, Echizen. Esta vez si la has hecho en grande - exclamó Momoshiro, que aún no acababa de creer lo que su amigo le había contado - Aunque ella haya hecho las cosas que dices...

El joven aplastado sobre la mesa del bar era el exacto retrato de un alma condenada.

- Prefiero que me odie, que me desprecie. A que me haga simplemente a un lado y no le inspire otra cosa que lástima.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora: He tomado finalmente el giro siniestro que esta historia tenía si o si que hacer. De todos modos no saquen conclusiones apresuradas sobre nadie, El próximo capítulo se va a llamar "curiosamente": Sakuno, y vamos a ver que ella ve todos estos eventos de un modo bastante diferente. Actualizo en dos días como mucho, me encantará leer sus comentarios. Saluditos, NtR**


	11. Sakuno

**Holaaas a todos! No me tardé en actualizar vieron? Después de este capítulo, si me voy a demorar un poco por que ya tengo que redondear el final. Probablemente el próximo capítulo sea el último, o como mucho habrá uno más. Pequeño problema tengo entre mis manos, decidir el final de esta historia. Habrá quienes no quedarán contentos pero trataré de que de todas formas valga la pena. Contesto los reviews y no los distraigo más...**

**Todos los agradecimientos del mundo a: CeReShITa, Iris, Arashi8, Itnuzi Desli, Lin y Arihdni. Paso a contestar los reviews anónimos. Su interés por esta historia es lo que de verdad me impulsa a continuarla. XD**

**Lin: Tienes razón, hay una explicación para lo de la llamada de teléfono. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por la buena onda. XD**

**Iris: me complació mucho poder actualizar rápido para que no te me quedes expectante. Voy a parecer una vieja diciendo esto, pero eso de que del odio al amor hay un paso, es muuuuyyy cierto. Y cuanto más grande el amor, más grande el odio, por que la traición es más enorme a los ojos del que ama. Lo otro de no quedar en el olvido ya es muy del caracter altanero de Ryoma, otra persona menos soberbia habría procedido de manera menos cruel. Pero para nuestro príncipe también está en juego su honor, su orgullo eso es lo que convierte su odio en algo todavía más perverso. Tenías razón sobre Saku, tenía algo que explicar, pero no te digo más por que ya te vas a enterar en este capítulo. También tenés razón sobre Seigi, por naturaleza no puede ser desleal a Sakuno, pero no subestimes la inquina que tiene contra Ryoma, esto también puede pesar en sus decisiones. Estoy intrigada sobre las partes y finales que habías pensado, me gustaría que me contaras sobre eso para la próxima.**

**Saluditos, NtR. XD**

**Saludos, NtR**

**capítulo 11: Sakuno**

Se inclinó pesadamente sobre la baranda y exhaló un triste suspiro, bajo la noche estrellada. Una brisa cálida acarició su piel y el chal de seda blanca ondeó suavemente. Una melodía monótona llegaba desde el salón. Todavía podían verse algunos invitados aquí y allá. Los camareros se apresuraban a limpiar algunas mesas, otros aún servían copas a los más alegres. Entornó sus ojos hacia abajo. Algunos autos se dirigían calle arriba y al pasar la obnuvilaban con sus luces. Habría llorado, pero ya no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar. Trató de no tener pensamientos tristes, pero como hacerlo cuando la realidad era tan opresiva. Una voz titubeante habló a sus espaldas.

- Sakuno... Tu abuela ya se ha ido...

No hubo ninguna respuesta, la muchacha del cabello rojizo seguía inclinada obstinadamente sobre la baranda del balcón. Su amiga se acercó un poco más y continuó casi susurrando.

- Nos vamos?

Sakuno la observó por encima de su hombro y asintió con la cabeza. Juntas las dos muchachas comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del salón, alejándose del balcón y las titilantes estrellas opacadas por las luces de la ciudad.

- Tsukishima te estaba esperando en el estacionamiento. Le dije que se largara o Kaoru le daría una paliza... - comentó Tomoka Osakada despreocupadamente.

Sakuno se detuvo instantaneamente, contemplando a su amiga con severidad. La otra hizo una mueca desdeñosa y se encogió de hombros, murmurando entre dientes:"de todos modos, no creo que me haya hecho caso...".

- No debiste hacer eso... - la regañó Sakuno con voz debilitada.

- No. Deberías hacerlo tú. Pero entiendo que no puedas ser dura con él - replicó Tomoka ceñuda - Sin embargo, amiga, me gustaría poder ayudarte más. Es obvio que todo esto es demasiado para tí - concluyó compasivamente.

- No he sido ni dura ni blanda. He actuado correctamente. - se limitó a responder la muchacha envuelta en el chal blanco lánguidamente.

- ¿Dime la verdad? No lo detestas por lo que hizo?

_Flashback_

Tomó el tren hasta el aeropuerto, iba algo retrasada y eso la ponía aún más nerviosa, claro, sin contar la culpa que sentía por haberle mentido a Ryoma para poder ir a encontrarse secretamente con el que ya consideraba su ex novio. Había juzgado que esto era lo mejor, trataría a Seigi con el respeto que se merecía, aunque Ryoma lo detestase. Nunca la hubiese dejado ir sola a verlo, y romper con él delante de su rival habría sido el colmo de la humillación. Seigi la amaba y no era correspondido, ese sentimiento siempre lo había comprendido muy bien. Y tampoco estaba bien hablarle por teléfono para decirle que su relación de dos años había llegado a su fin (aunque Ryoma hubiese encontrado este medio el más factible). Su príncipe no tenía escrúpulos con Seigi, pues siempre lo había aborrecido, pero su único pecado para con ella había sido amarla. Lo mínimo que se merecía era una explicación cara a cara. Finalmente llegó al aeropuerto justo a tiempo para recibirle. Seigi se acercó velozmente hasta ella que no se decidía a avanzar ni un paso más, ahora que lo tenía enfrente preveía que su tarea sería más dificil de lo que pensaba. Sin previo aviso, Seigi le dió un largo beso que la dejó estupefacta por unos segundos.

- Seigi, tenemos que hablar. Vamos a tu apartamento - lo apremió completamente ruborizada.

- No te preocupes que yo tambien tengo prisa por "hablar" contigo en mi apartamento - repuso el rubio sonriendole.

Sakuno se sonrojó ante la mala interpretación que había hecho Seigi de sus palabras y juntos se marcharon del aeropuerto. No reparó en un par de ojos que eran dos tizones encendidos y que la siguieron hasta que se perdió de vista.

Seigi Tsukishima la oyó pacientemente aunque más de una vez al oir el nombre de Echizen, su rostro se crispó por el disgusto. Finalmente se levantó y con perfecta seriedad se paró frente a ella para encararla.

- No estás hablando en serio ¿Verdad? - y el joven negó con la cabeza como para si mismo - ¿Echizen?

- Se que no te cae bien, pero...

- Eso no importa! - la interrumpió Seigi, ya abiertamente enfadado - No importa que yo crea. Lo que importa, es que tu seas feliz. Te conozco, mi amor. El no puede darte lo que necesitas - agregó apesadumbrado.

- Te equivocas, Seigi... No lo hagas dificil - continuó Sakuno, que no veía la hora de salir de aquella habitación - Siempre te querré, pero al que amo es a él.

- De eso ya no me caben dudas, lamentablemente - replicó el joven, recuperando algo de compostura - Te propongo algo, puedes hacer como gustes - añadió en tono cauteloso - Esa relación no puede durar... No pongas esa cara, seamos sinceros... No durará, pero, ¿sabes? Cuando acabe, yo estaré allí para tí. Yo siempre estaré para tí...

Seigi le volvió la espalda y se arrumbó en el sillón más cercano. Sakuno, que creía conocerlo bien, no acertaba a comprender lo que pasaba por su mente en aquel momento. Ese muchacho complaciente y activo, no era aquel cuyo rostro no era más que una máscara inexpresiva. Tragó saliva con alguna dificultad, agarró su bolso, que había arrojado sobre una silla al llegar, y se decidió a girar el picaporte.

- Esta no tiene que ser necesariamente una despedida. Sé que podemos ser amigos, Seigi - dijo desde el umbral de la puerta, más el aludido nada contestó y la muchacha cerró la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

Seigi permaneció ensimismado durante casi media hora, entonces el sonido de un movil sonando lo sacó de su ensueño. Buscó el suyo en la campera, pero no estaba sonando, además la melodía era difente. Escudriñó los rincones de la habitación, hasta dar con un objeto negro caido bajo una silla. Lo levantó, lo observó, y luego de pensarlo un momento contestó. La voz de su antigua entrenadora sonó al otro lado del auricular.

- Sakuno ¿Estás ahí?

_Fin del Flashback_

- No. Me temo que todo mi desprecio está reservado para otra persona. Y aunque sea una absurda pérdida de tiempo (es lo mismo que odiar a una pared), no puedo evitarlo, y eso me está volviendo loca...

- ¿Porqué no dejaste que Tsukishima se lo explicara todo?

- Por que ya no tenía sentido que lo hiciera, no me interesa conservar a mi lado a una persona que no confía en mí y que ha sido capaz de violentarse conmigo como lo ha hecho... No me quiere... ¿Necesitas acaso un testimonio mejor?

- Tu crees que... el realmente abusó de tí mientras estabas desmayada? - murmuró Tomoka estremecida.

- No. No lo creo... Pero de todas maneras lo intentó mientras estaba conciente - repuso Sakuno haciendo un esfuerzo por contestar sinceramente a su mejor amiga, aunque le doliera admitir aquello de lo Ryoma había sido capaz - No se dignó a escucharme ni por un momento, el ya había hecho su sentencia sobre mí sin contar con mi palabra. Decidió creer lo que le convino. Y si lo hizo fue por que en el fondo nunca le importé... - concluyó Sakuno tomando el camino del estacionamiento junto a su amiga y Kaoru Kaidoh.

_Flashback_

Un vago perfume masculino y el sonido de una puerta cerrándose la trajeron de nuevo a la realidad. Aún estaba en la cama de Ryoma, una delgada manta la cubría. Se enderezó con lentitud, se miró la blusa razgada, las bragas sobre el suelo alfombrado. Lloró silenciosamente mientras se ponía de pie, y tambaleante se dirigía al espejo. El reflejo en el, no era alentador, su cuello y su pecho estaban llenos de marcas enrojecidas que se iban tornando lentamente violaceas. No había sido una pesadilla, Ryoma la había forzado, en la misma cama donde tantas veces habían hecho el amor apasionadamente. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, se envolvió en la manta y caminó a los tropezones hasta la sala de estar. El apartamento estaba vacío. Una hoja de papel oscilaba en el borde de la mesa a punto de caerse. La tomó entre sus manos y a pesar de que sus lágrimas empañaban la visión y caían una y otra vez sobre la nota garabateada que llevaba la firma de Echizen.

_No te he tocado luego que te desmayaras. Aunque si quieres creer que sí, me da igual. Odiame si quieres, tampoco me interesa realmente. Cierra el apartamento y vete. Puedes dejar tus llaves con el portero._

_Fin del Flashback_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- No entiendo que pasó allá... Venía decidido a decirle la verdad, pero él te insultó y perdí la cabeza...

- Te entiendo...

- No me dejaste explicarle que yo inventé todo el asunto de la reconciliación... - se quejó amargamente - Todo lo que quería era jugarle una mala pasada. Lo odio. No te lo ocultaré, pero quería lo mejor para ti ¿Me crees? - añadió el rubio de mirada implorante. La joven que lo oía a desgana movió la cabeza afirmativamente - No comprendo como Echizen se salió de control de semejante manera...

- Te perdono. Sabes que te perdono, yo en tu lugar, tal vez habría hecho lo mismo...

- Pero he arruinado...

- No puedes arruinar algo que estaba predestinado tan funestamente - lo inturrumpió ella - Dejemoslo así, Seigi. Tenías razón, él tuvo la última palabra en todo esto.

Tsukishima se mordió los labios, enmudeció y continuó caminando a la par de Sakuno que había vuelto a ensimismarse en sus pensamientos. El estacionamiento iba vaciandose de automóviles, modelos lujosos y alguna que otra limusina abandonaban lentamente el lugar. El frío nocturno los hizo apresurarse, se despidieron y marcharon en distintas direcciones, Tomoka le hacía señas desde el vehículo de Kaidoh Kaoru, Sakuno se les unió de inmediato.

_flashback_

Su abuela se veía radiante, al menos algo le había resultado bien. La fiesta estuvo esplendidamente organizada, y tanto los invitados como la agasajada estaban pasando una velada excelente. Sakuno vestía enteramente de blanco y más de un conocido había mencionado que se veía como una bellísima novia. Si supieran cuanto la mortificaban semejantes comentarios. Permaneció un buen rato junto a su abuela mientras esta recibía a los invitados, suplicando internamente, que uno en particular no llegara nunca. Sus deseos no fueron concedidos. Casi media hora más tarde de lo que lo hicieron los demás invitados, el más guapo, el más esperado, hizo su aparición. Precedido por un Momoshiro innaturalmente avergonzado, que no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos (claro, el debía saber, y a diferencia del otro el si tenía conciencia). Sus antiguos camaradas lo rodearon como a la abeja reina pero, Ryoma Echizen solo tuvo unas breves palabras con ellos y se acerco rapidamente hacia su ex entrenadora con el andar altivo que le era característico, ni por un minuto se fijo en ella. Sakuno pensó que había sido todo lo fuerte que podía, y pretextando que Tomoka la llamaba se acercó a ella antes de que "el príncipe" alcanzara a su sensei. No pudo evitar observarlo desde donde estaba. Tomoka, solidaria, le apretó la mano en señal de aliento, junto a ella, Kaidoh, ajeno a todo aquello, bebía un sorbo de champagne. Aún así, estaba segura de que se echaría a llorar de un momento a otro, y así habría sido, si algo que no esperaba hubiese ocurrido en ese momento. Seigi, que al parecer acababa de llegar, había ido a reunirse con su abuela y Echizen. Aún desde aquella distancia, Sakuno pudo percibir el esfuerzo sobrehumano que el joven de la mirada gatuna hacía por contenerse. Lo vió despedirse precipitadamente de su abuela y dirigirse con prisa hacia la salida del salón. Contra todo sentido común Seigi le siguió. Ya Sakuno no pudo contenerse, y se acercó a toda prisa para ver de que se trataba todo aquello. Ellos no la veían acercarse, discutían acaloradamente, o tan solo Seigi lo hacía, mientras el otro lo observaba lívido de odio.

- Basta - fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir cuando llegó junto a ellos. Notó que no era la única que había reparado en aquel, hasta ahora, silencioso conflicto. Algunas cabezas se habían girado en aquella dirección y observaban sin atreverse a intervenir.

Seigi tenía el rostro encendido, su frente cubierta de sudor y los puños apretados prontos a ser usados. Ryoma por su parte si bien no exhibía todas aquellas señales de alarma, permanecía tenso, aunque con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, pálido, aunque sus facciones se contorsionaran en una mueca de soberano desprecio. Cuando sakuno se les reunió ambos se volvieron de inmediato.

- Sakuno, este necio, no entiende de razones. Deja que le de lo que se merece en el estacionamiento... Anda, desvergonzado! No tienes ningun derecho a tratarla así...

- Si tanto te empeñas y ya que me he encargado de tu pequeña embustera... - replicó Ryoma, sujetando de repente a Sakuno por la muñeca - ¿Acaso no corrió desconsolada a contarte? - añadió con diabólico brillo en su mirada.

- Sueltame... Y vete de una vez... - jadeó Sakuno tratando de mantener la calma, pero Seigi apenas podía contenerse.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? - lo inquirió con los dientes apretados.

- ¿No le has dicho? - continuó Ryoma, que no era ya sino un demonio - Y como has explicado todas las marcas en tu cuello? Apenas se notan con el maquillaje ¿Verdad?

El joven rubio parecía bien digno de lástima, le dirigió a Sakuno una mirada anhelante, los labios le temblaban. La cólera anterior fue sustituida por la más honda pena. La muchacha desvió sus ojos hacia el suelo, pero todavía podía contener las lágrimas aunque se sangrara las manos clavando las uñas en las palmas.

- Déjanos en paz! - exclamó Sakuno desesperada.

- No me des órdenes, bruja. Esas te las guardas para tu perro faldero - habló aún el descarado muchacho de la mirada felina, señalando a Seigi que parecía desarmado en su lugar - Sujetalo bien ahora, no sea que me obligues a darle de patadas - agregó con perverso tono.

- Te odio. Ojalá no vuelvas nunca más... - le espetó Sakuno dando un fuerte tirón con el brazo, él otro soltó una risita sarcástica.

- Por eso puedes estar tranquila. Lo que es para ti, al menos, no regresaré nunca... - repuso Ryoma soltándole el brazo. Les dedicó una agria mirada a cada uno antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse por donde había venido. Seigi que había conseguido reaccionar a último minuto amagó seguirlo, pero Sakuno lo detuvo implorante.

- Por lo que más quieras, déjalo ir...

_fin del flashback_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Extracto de una carta nunca leída...

_... Y como no me interesa si te gusta o te aburre lo que escribo, empezaré por donde me plazca._

_Te has ido de aquí pensando que soy la peor de las víboras. Una traidora, una consumada hipócrita. No me ha importado, finalmente, sacarte de tu error, aunque lo intenté en un principio. Era mejor así, por que no te me volverías a acercar. No quisiera admitirlo pero me aterra volvera a estar a solas contigo. He experimentado de lo que es capaz tu odio y no deseo volver a sentirlo._

_¿Qué me dirías, si te dijera que a pesar de todo, te amo? Me mirarías con esos insolentes ojos tuyos y me dirías que puedo irme al infierno y llevarme mi amor conmigo. No exagero, esa es la amarga imagen que guardo de ti y he llegado a conocerte más que tu mismo._

_Seigi te habría dicho que olvidé mi movil en su casa y que estaba tan rabioso que no se le ocurrió mejor forma de vengarse que jugarte aquella broma de tan mal gusto. No creyó que cometía un gran pecado, al cabo, todo se aclararía. Cuando yo te contase que fui a su departamento para romper con él y que accidentalmente (estupidamente) olvidé mi movil allí. Claro que no contaba con tu necedad, tu descaro, en fin, tu falta de verdadero amor por mi. Pensar que estuve todo el día buscándote como una loca para explicarte, por que pensé que estarías sufriento, y cuando no te encontré, como una estúpida te esperé en la puerta de tu departamento por horas, solo para que me hicieras objeto de tus crueldades. Imbecil, Idiota Echizen ¿No me ves que ya no soy nada? Que de rodillas te suplico que vuelvas a mi. Ya no tengo la fuerza que hace un mes tuve para sacarte de mi vida._

_Es tanta la necesidad que tengo de ti, que me encuentro redactando esta absurda carta, cuando pensaba que ya me había resignado a perderte... Regresa por favor... Si regresas ahora estoy decidida a olvidarlo todo, comenzaremos desde el principio..._

Tal vez Ryoma le hizo un favor a Sakuno, cuando lanzó aquella carta al excusado sin abrir, y hasta se mudo a un nuevo departamento (con tal de no volver a recibir nuevas misivas), del cual solo conocía la dirección su íntimo amigo Momoshiro Takeshi. Sí Sakuno lo hubiese sabido tal vez se habría esmerado en maldecirlo más e implorarle menos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Dos meses despúes...**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ann supiró largamente junto a la ventana de su habitación, el tiempo empezaba a hacerse frío y había subido un momento para ponerse algún abrigo. La vista era hacia la calle, un par chiquillos en bicicleta hacían travesuras, un auto azul se estacionó casi llegando a la esquina y una figura solitaria se acercaba a paso firme. Aguzó la vista y consiguió distinguir a su ex compañera de clase Sakuno Ryuzaki. No se molestó en pensar que podía dirigirse a algún otro lugar y presurosa fue a abrirle la puerta, no la veía desde el final de las clases y para entonces practicamente no hablaban. La presencia de Momoshiro parecía inquietarla de alguna forma y siempre encontraba la manera de escabullirse cuando estaba con él. Por más que interrogó a su novio al respecto no consiguió más que vagos comentarios sobre que era un asunto entre ella y Echizen. También sobre eso le hubiese gustado saber pero Momo se volvió impenetrable en estos sentidos y como les quedaba poco tiempo juntos (puesto que debía regresar a Inglaterra) no volvió a insistir.

Sakuno no llegó a poner el dedo en el timbre, Ann abrió la puerta y la abrazó alegremente.

- ¿Como has estado amiga? ¿A que tanto silencio? - la interrogó de inmediato con curiosidad - Si supieras como extraño nuestras salidas con Momo y Echizen-kun - agregó arrastrándola dentro de la casa - Que remedio! Hace dos meses que Momo se fue, pero tu has de extrañar a "tu príncipe" mucho más. Si no me equivoco desde el cumpleaños de Ryuzaki sensei que no lo vés ¿No es cierto?

- No te equivocas... - musitó Sakuno con indecible tristeza. Ann la observó extrañada, su aspecto estaba sumamente descuidado y aunque seguía siendo una muchacha hermosa de manera diferente, todo aquello que sabía distinguirla tan agradablemente del resto de las muchachas de su edad, se había desvanecido. Semejante cambio solo podía tener lúgubres causas, pensó la inquieta joven.

- Dime que necesitas amiga - repuso sonriendo Ann, que concluyó que era mejor no preguntar.

- El teléfono de Momo sempai en Londres, si eres tan amable... - comenzó a decir con los ojos clavados en el suelo, pero entornándolos de repente hacia su interlocutora se echó a llorar mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos. Sin pensarlo dos veces la otra joven la abrazó hasta que se calmó lo suficiente, entonces, ni lenta ni perezosa escribió un número en la hoja de un anotador y luego se lo alcanzó a la anguntiada Sakuno - Si no es algo urgente Momo regresa en unos días para el Aniversario de sus padres y podrás hablar con él personalmente.

- No. Es necesario que sea ahora... No sabes como te lo agradezco... Ann, soy tan desdichada... Quisiera decirte...

- No tienes que explicarme nada. Una vez te lo dije verdad? Que eligieses lo que eligieses continuaríamos siendo amigas - la interrumpió Ann compadecida y casi al borde de las lágrimas también. _"¿Qué te ha pasado para que estés tan triste? ¿Qué te ha hecho Echizen?"_ - Habla cuando estés lista, o no lo hagas en lo absoluto. yo comprenderé y no me enojaré por ello.

Sakuno la abrazó llena de gratitud y aunque no se hallaba más dispuesta a hablar que otras veces del asunto que amenazaba destruir su vida, hizo el esfuerzo que le imponía semejante muestra de amistad. Su amiga la dejó hacer todas las pausas que necesitó y más de una vez la acompaño en algún juramento que hiciese contra ese soberbio ser del que se había enamorado. Concluyó su historia dejando caer las últimas palabras con el peso que por si mismas tenían: "... el análisis dió positivo".

Ann se removió inquieta en su silla, boquiabierta como estaba. Ahora comprendía ¿como no hacerlo? tan calamitoso estado. El silencio de Momo sobre todo aquel escándalo, la inquietaba. Si sabía lo mismo que Echizen, no estaría pensando pensando de Sakuno mucho mejor que él. Tomó el teléfono para evitarle a su amiga una tarea que seguramente aumentaría sus penas.

- ¿Qué haces Ann?

- Deja de preocuparte. No le hace bien a tu bebé - respondió la muchacha haciéndole señas para que continuara sentada - Yo me encargo de Momoshiro, le sacaré la dirección, así tenga que ir personalmente a Londres y estrangularlo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Del diario de Sakuno.

_... No se necesita pensar demasiado, las palabras ponen distancia entre el problema y uno, las palabras lo hacen tangible y lo que se puede tocar, se puede eliminar... Eso es lo que necesito en este momento ¿Cuando fue la última vez que escribí? Ryoma se iba... Ryoma intentó violarme... Lo intentó y yo... Lloraba de rabia, no por mi dignidad, no por mi orgullo. Lloraba por que me había traicionado y su traición me obligaba a estar lejos de él ¿Porqué no podía pensar en mí? Decía que lo odiaba, pero era mentira, me odiaba a mi misma, me despreciaba por que después de lo que me había hecho no era capaz de despreciarlo. No podía odiarlo, no podía. Sabía que nunca más ibamos a poder estar juntos y esa era la verdadera causa de mi tristeza, de mi rabia. Mi alma quedó dividida, mis sentimientos tienen vida propia, no puedo dominarlos, nunca pude. ¿Qué hago ahora? Ahora que por las circunstancias tengo que volver a verlo, volver a hablarle. Cualquiera sea el resultado de esta entrevista, se que me entristecerá aún más. Si Ryoma me es indiferente, si me ha olvidado. No, como puedo escribirlo siquiera, la letra se ha vuelto temblorosa. No quiero admitirlo, ni siquiera aquí y sin embargo es una posibilidad. Si Ryoma me hubiese olvidado, me muero de solo pensarlo. Pero y si no lo ha hecho, si aún siente algo por mi, entonces debería recharzarlo (mi ego no me lo perdonaría nunca, no se puede vivir sin orgullo, precisamente ahora, es lo único que me sostiene), si no pudiera recharzarlo, si sucumbiera y cayese otra vez en sus brazos sería aún peor ¿Amar a alguien en quien no puedes confiar? A quien tan gratuitamente te humilló, y que no se preocupó de tu honor en aras del suyo. Según esto, estoy condenada, no puedo amarlo, no puedo odiarlo. Solo puedo sufrir en silencio. Sufrir hasta que este amor se extinga o me muera, lo cual creo más realizable._

_Ryoma Echizen es el padre de mi hijo. Si. Hoy lo he confirmado, llevo tres meses de embarazo. Sufrir, sufrir hasta la muerte es lo único que me resta. Amo desesperadamente a este bebe que crece en mi vientre, y mis razones son tan egoistas que me averguenzan. Quiero estar cerca de Ryoma, quiero verlo otra vez, aunque no pueda aceptar ni su desprecio, ni su cariño. Aunque con esto lo obligue a mirarme de nuevo, a no olvidarme, aunque me deteste y no quiera nada conmigo. ¿acaso mi hijo es solo una excusa para acercarme a él sin sentir mi orgullo comprometido? No. No ha llegado a tanto mi locura, lo amo por lo que es, la unión perfecta de nuestros seres. En él, Ryoma y yo somos uno, el es tan real que debería aplastar nuestros egos con su sola existencia. Ryoma, ojalá puedas sentir lo mismo cuando leas mi carta y poder hacer lo mejor por nuestro bebe, nuestro hijo..._

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora: y que les pareció? Les dije que no sacarán conclusiones apresuradas. Flor de lío tiene entre manos nuestro príncipe. Ahora sí, volvemos al principio, quiero decir: Sakuno va a América, Ryoma se porta como el carajo y después se entera de que su ex estaba embarazada. Hay ofensas pasadas, presentes y arriesgo ¿futuras? ¿Tiene solución todo esto? En el capítulo que viene se enteraran del contenido de la famosa conversación en el auto entre Momo y Ryoma ¿Empeorará o mejorará la situación de nuestro genio del tennis? Nos estamos leyendo. Saluditos, NtR.**


	12. Redención

**Holas a todos, este es un final que debería haberse dividido en dos partes, pero debido a la extrema tardanza, lo actualizo entero para compensar un poco a los que estaban intrigados por saber como terminaba esta historia. Les agradezco a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews y me quedó esperando sus comentarios sobre el capítulo final.**

**Saludos, NtR**

_Dame un beso que me haga viajar._

_Dame una canción para esperar._

_Dame una razón para cambiar..._

_Dame un sueño roto para coser._

_Dame un libro que me haga crecer._

_Cuando el mar no tenga sed y el amor sepa perder_

_venderé mi corazón para darte algo mejor._

_Perdóname, abrázame._

_Te he visto llorar,_

_Donde nadie llora más, donde el amor sabe mal,_

_donde los besos se van, donde la vida da igual,_

_donde nada es de verdad, donde no existe la paz..._

**Capítulo 12: Redención**

_**- Mañana, al mediodía a más tardar, estaré en Japón e iré a verte. Adiós.**_

_**- ¿Quieres que vaya a recogerte? - se ofreció Momoshiro, pero Ryoma ya había colgado.**_

El muchacho trajo té en una bandeja que puso cuidadosamente sobre una mesita. La joven frente a él procedió a hacer los honores, en su rostro había algunos signos de turbación.

- No puedo dejar de pensar que gran parte de esto es mi culpa, Ann...

- ¿Qué podías saber tu?

- Me siento en deuda con los dos. Debí advertir a Echizen que Sakuno estaba embarazada cuando fue a verlo. Como un idiota pensé que todo iría bien.

- Me alegro de que aún sigas aquí. Aunque más no sea para ayudar a reparar este gigantesco malentendido - le sonrió Ann, antes de beber un sorbo de té. La llamada de Echizen había dejado a Momo muy perturbado.

- Lo malo es que Sakuno no ha querido recibirme esta mañana. Ese pequeño apartamento al que se ha mudado con Osakada parece alguna especie de sitio fortificado... Por cierto, parece que Tsukishima está ahí a todas horas... - no escapó a la suspicacia de su novia el sarcasmo con que había cargado sus últimas palabras - Definitivamente, el no va impedir que hable con Sakuno por la tarde...

- Sus razones tendrá... - aventuró Ann cejijunta.

- Ann, tú no estás enterada de muchas cosas y por eso...

- Lo estoy mejor que tú... - lo interumpió Ann algo irritada - No hablemos mas de esto o acabaremos peleando. Supongo que el idiota de Echizen llegará pronto...

- Si lo hubieras oido en el teléfono! Es la primera vez que siento lástima por él...

- ¿Lástima por él?

- Tal vez el bebé ni siquiera sea suyo...

- Si vuelves a decir eso de nuevo, juro que te acordarás de mi - le advirtió Ann temerariamente depositando la taza de té sobre la mesa. Momo no pudo menos que permanecer boquiabierto unos segundos, pero por mas que intentó sonsacarle alguna palabra a su novia. Esta evitó el tema y dijo que no podía discutir los asuntos íntimos de su amiga con él. Aquello acabó de disgustarlos y pasaron el resto de la velada en completo silencio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Debes decirle - opinó Tomoka.

- No dejará de asediarte, hasta que no accedas a hablar con él - intervino Seigi, que se hallaba lavando algunos platos en el fregadero - solo tienes que decirle la verdad, es obvio que está a las órdenes del otro... - añadió echando una mirada suspicaz por encima del hombro.

Sakuno, que leía un libro recostada en un sillón, apenas se movió al oir a sus dos amigos, pero abandonó su lectura un momento para suspirar profundamente.

- Está bien, hablaré con él - murmuró con despreocupación finalmente.

Seigi se apresuró a quitarse los guantes de goma, se acercó a Tomoka, que se comía las uñas y lo miraba con desesperación aunque no emitiera sonido alguno. Sakuno había vuelto a concentrarse en su libro y el silencio casi mortuorio que solía invadir la casa ultimamente, lo envolvió todo pegajosamente. Pretextando que debían hacer las compras , Seigi y Tomoka abandonaron el fúnebre apartamento y a su fúnebre ocupante.

- Esto empeora antes de mejorar.

- él no lo arreglará...

- Tampoco tú, ni yo, ni nadie - le reprochó Tomoka en tono cansino - Realmente, si Ryoma no puede... Nadie podrá.

- ¿La has visto? - replicó el joven empecinado en que las cosas se hicieran a su modo - No resistirá una confrontación directa con ese animal...

- No veo como podemos ayudar nosotros - objetó Tomoka ceñuda - Se ha vuelto fría e indolente. Nada parece alegrarla o entristecerla. Cuando sonrie siento escalofrios. Es un espectro de lo que fue.

- Por eso mismo este asunto debe acabarse de una buena vez. Hablemos con Takeshi y que Sakuno se lo diga ¿Crees que ese imbecil de Echizen, querrá saber algo de ella después de eso?

- No lo sé... El aún cree que tu tuviste algo con Sakuno y ella se ha obstinado en que nadie lo desmienta. Ni tú, Ann o yo podemos hablar. Sin embargo tengo la firme conviccion de que todo cambiaría si Echizen supiese la verdad.

- Ella no quiere ¿ No te atreverías a traicionarla, verdad?

- No. Y que conveniente resulta esto para ti... - opinó Tomoka desabridamente.

- No diré que no, pero si creyera, de verdad que Echizen puede devolverle lo que en definitiva le ha quitado. No vacilaría en contárselo todo, aunque con ello me ganara el odio de Sakuno. Es más, juro, que si no es un maldito infeliz y después de enterarse la novedad aún así se presenta aquí, nada me impedirá que se lo cuente.

- Cuanto antes se termine esto mejor. Busquemos a Momo sempai. Ahora que ella lo permite, antes de que se arrepienta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Momoshiro comenzó a hablar. Sus gestos se tiñieron de una seriedad no habitual en él. Echizen permaneció silencioso, obstinadamente inmovil hasta que el otro acabó. Solo entonces se permitió una sonrisita irónica acompañada de algunas lágrimas...**_

La habitación olía a medicinas y de hecho, logró ver algunas apiladas sobre una cómoda, por lo demás el departamento estaba perfectamente aseado a difefencia de su residente, que envuelta en una manta, lo observaba con ojos opacos.

- ¿Sakuno-chan? - musitó apenado. La joven desgreñada no se dignó a responder y le habló secamente cuando finalmente se decidió a hacerlo.

- ¿Él te envió?

- Si... - ¿Que otra cosa podía decir? Sospechó que la verdad sería la única moneda que podía usarse con aquella perturbada joven.

Sakuno no pareció complacida con su respuesta de todas maneras. En tono más agrio aún, volvió a dirigirse a él.

- ¿Qué quiere?

- Saber de tí... Del bebé...

La muchacha rió grotescamente, se despojó de la manta y se adelantó hasta donde estaba Momo, que desconcertado permaneció inmovil.

- ¿Ahora se preocupa?... Ni tanto... Ni tanto... ¿Qué no es bastante hombre para venir el mismo? Si lo es para refregarme las mujeres con que se acuesta. A pesar de que fui a buscarlo, a pesar, de que estaba emb... - se interrumpió de repente, una sospecha la había invadido - ¿Ni siquiera creía que fuera de él? ¿No es así?

- El no me dijo nada sobre eso... Me envió para tener noticias sobre tí... Pero vendrá en persona, a más tardar mañana estará aquí...

- Tu si lo crees... Lo veo en tus ojos...

- Es una sospecha razonable... - confesó Momo, que seguía fiel a su premisa de hablar con la verdad.

Los ojos de Sakuno se elevaron con desprecio. Se volvió hacia su sillón y su manta. Una vez sentada allí pareció serena nuevamente.

- Perdí el bebé, apenas regresé a Japón. Fue un aborto espontaneo, los médicos dijeron que era bastante común en el primer trimestre - le habló como si estuviera recitando algo aprendido de memoria - Ahora lárgate. No quiero volver a verlos, ni a ti, ni a él - agregó con voz resuelta.

Momo la observó una vez más, como si le estuviera tomando una fotografía. Se sintió obligado a decir algo más en lo que había estado pensando.

- Él no sabía que estabas embarazada cuando fuiste a América. No abrió tu carta hasta mucho tiempo después y a la primera la destruyó sin leerla... - añadió tragando saliva con dificultad - En cuanto lo supo, resolvió volver a Japón...

Sakuno volvió a reir con el estrépito escalofriante con que lo había hecho antes.

- ¿Es eso una especie de disculpa? ¿Qué ni siquiera haya tratado de leer mis cartas? - habló con sarcasmo la desaliñada joven - No me interesa oir más. Vete - agregó señalando la puerta.

Avergonzado Momo, abandonó el pequeño apartamento.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Porqué dijiste eso?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que pensaba que no era mío.

- Podría ser ¿o no?

- Si ella dijo que era mío, es suficiente para mí. No volveré a desconfiar.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- No lo sé...

- Este es el momento en que debes preguntarte si volviste solo por el bebé o si... Viniste buscando algo más.

- Yo quería tener ese hijo con ella, me gustaba pensar que nunca estuvimos separados del todo, que una parte de mí se había quedado... Pero te mentiría si te dijera que solo volví por él...

- Entonces?

- Yo hubiera vuelto de todos modos, Momo. Tarde o temprano habría venido a buscarla, por que cuando la rabia finalmente se me pasara me daría cuenta de la verdad, de que la amaba, que todavía lo hago... Y que probablemente siempre será así.

Hubo una pausa y Momoshiro reanudó sus inquietos paseos por la sala, de vez en cuando echaba una mirada por la ventana y contemplaba el lejano horizonte plagado de edificios.

- Echizen, no debiste actuar tan precipitadamente...

- Lo sé, pero que gano ahora con eso. Mierda, me gustaría cambiar el pasado, pero es imposible.

- La has perdido...

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Me gustaría no haber estado tan celoso, haber juzgado todo el asunto con la cabeza en frío. Pero yo no soy así cuando se trata de ella. Me volví loco de solo imaginar que aún estaba enamorada de ese idiota. No quería oirla decir que solo me usó para pasar el rato, y que lo sentía pero que no me amaba.

- Está bien cálmate, Echizen!

- No, no esta bien. Tenía tanto miedo de que me dejara (pensar que finalmente, todo acabé provocándolo yo)... Lo siento me gustaría ser menos impulsivo, pero así es como soy. Me gustaría no haber hecho las barbaridades que hice, me gustaría... Maldición, no lo entiendes? Si no estuviera tan enamorado de ella, no habría estado tan ofuscado...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When you were here before_

_Couldnt look you in the eye_

_Youre just like an angel_

_Your skin makes me cry_

_You float like a feather_

_In a beautiful world_

_And I wish I was special_

_Youre so fuckin special_

_But Im a creep, Im a weirdo._

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I dont belong here..._

Osakada le había abierto la puerta para mostrar solo apenas una redonda cara pálida antipática. "Ella no querrá verte" había dicho en tono desabrido. "Tú no te metas", había replicado él ¿Donde había quedado el Ryoma-sama? Ahora subía las escaleras luego de haber atravezado un estrecho pasillo plagado de puertas oscuras. Ella estaba en la terraza se limitó a informarle la ex presidenta de su club de fans, y estaba con Tsukishima para variar. Le dieron ganas de largarse en ese mismo momento, pero no lo hizo. Ya estaba allí, tenía que dar ese paso aunque solo se tratara de un salto al vacío. Ella era tan especial, se moría de ganas de volver a verla, no le importaba que le escupiera la cara. Quería verla una vez más, quería decirle personalmente que lo sentía. Que todavía la amaba. Que se sentía maldito con ese amor que era una tortura saber que dejó pasar la oportunidad. Que ya no era correspondido, pero que tenía que pedir perdón. Y aunque de todos modos se fuera al infierno, estaba arrepentido. "Me hubiera gustado tener ese bebé contigo. Nuestro hijo, me habría salvado, pues no hay manera de que pueda hacerlo solo. Me verás y solo verás a alguien que odias. Aborrecible... A pesar de todo yo no puedo dejar de amarte, tú eres tan especial".

- Vaya, casi no puedo creerlo. Te has atrevido a dar la cara. Hasta cobarde solo eres a medias... - habló una voz en tono despectivo.

Algo de luz se colaba por la puerta de la terraza. Allí recortada en la semioscuridad estaba la figura esbelta de su ex subcapitán. Los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho se recostó contra una de las paredes, en lo alto de la escalera que llevaba a la terraza. Sus rubios cabellos se movieron desordenados por la brisa que llegaba del exterior. Sus ojos parecían brillar en la oscuridad. Echizen se detuvo un momento para mirarlo como solo él sabía hacerlo. Luego de aquella breve muestra de que reconocía su existencia, simplemente se hizo a un lado y continuó subiendo los peldaños. Tsukishima trató de sujetarlo del brazo, cuando pasó junto a él. Ryoma simplemente fue más rápido, lo tomó del cuello empujándolo violentamente contra la pared. Un ruido sordo se hizo eco en la pequeña escalerilla. Seigi se sujetó la nariz sangrante, Echizen prácticamente se la había partido con el puño izquierdo. La sangre tiñó de rojo los escalones.

- Mantente lejos de mí. - dijo secamente Echizen mirando con desagrado sus nudillos manchados con sangre.

El otro se limpió con el dorso de la mano y escupió a un lado otro poco de líquido sanguinolento. Estaba preparado para devolver aquel golpe, cuando la voz de Sakuno se hizo audible para ambos, canturreaba algo y su voz les llegaba dulce desde la terraza. Se detuvo en seco y sonrió malignamente.

- Vé a verla - lo invitó, con falsa amabilidad - Me muero por ver como te echa de aquí... Pero antes oye esto: Sakuno nunca te engañó, yo lo inventé todo... - agregó Seigi cautelosamente, sabiendo que eso lo detendría en seco, y así fue.

Ryoma regresó hasta donde Seigi se hallaba todavía sujetandose la nariz, como si se le fuera a caer.

- Habla - ordenó como si en realidad lo estuviera escupiendo. El otro retrocedió unos peldaños para poder sentarse, pues se sentía bastante mareado. Ryoma permaneció de pie a la expectativa y Seigi inició su relato con voz nasal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno se había retirado hasta el barandal, sus ojos no se detuvieron en Ryoma más que unos segundos y en seguida se volvieron hacia a algún punto de ficticio interés. Él se acercó cabizbajo, cuando estuvo bastante cerca la muchacha, esta le dirigió una mirada glacial. Ryoma se veía calmado, sin embargo su expresión estaba lejos de ser la altiva de antes.

- Yo... No sabía... - fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir. Sakuno permaneció muda, pero sus finas facciones parecían haberse endurecido aún más.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Qué puedo decir, que te haga sentir mejor? - continuó el joven en un angustioso soliloquio - ¿Qué no te suene hipócrita viniendo de mi...

Sakuno desvió los ojos un momento. Era doloroso ver la desesperación por misericordia de alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a rendirle cuentas a nadie.

- ¡Anda! Al menos hazme el honor de insultarme... - agregó él con voz cargada de ironía. Sakuno volvió hacia él sus ojos furiosos, mas la ira se aplacó de inmediato al ver el hilo de lágrimas que escapaba de sus párpados aunque se empeñara en sostener una lastimera sonrisa burlona.

Ryoma calló, Sakuno ni siquiera parecía estarlo oyendo. Nunca se había sentido tan miserable delante de alguien. Todos eran muy buenos motivos para marcharse de alli para siempre y a eso se dispuso. Lo último que vió fue a Sakuno dándole lentamente la espalda, luego comenzó a descender la escalera.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Aún estás aquí? - pronunció Ryoma acidamente, bajando los últimos peldaños con lentitud.

- Quería ver la derrota en tu cara aunque fuera una vez - replicó de inmediato Seigi, la sangre seca aún adornaba su cara y hacía que su sonrisa se tornara salvaje.

La figura frente a él se detuvo impávida, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, sus hombros se habían encorvado algo con el peso de la culpa sobre ellos , mas la fisonomía altanera de su rostro brillaba con un nuevo fulgor.

- Veo que viniste a reirte de mi - declaró finalmente con indiferencia - Eso es bueno, porque no pudiste darme una excusa mejor para acabar de partirte la cara - concluyó acercándose al rubio que se había puesto en guardia.

Aún no habían cruzado golpe alguno cuando Sakuno se apareció en lo alto de la escalera. Si un fantasma hubiese aparecido ante ellos, habrían estado menos aprensivos que de ver a aquella pálida muchacha castaña, que los encaraba ceñuda desde arriba. Tsukishima se retiró unos pasos con cautela. El otro le imitó pero con tal torpeza que tropezó y cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo de losas blancas. Su cabeza golpeó de costado el filo del último escalón y el suelo se crubrió lentamente de rojo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella lo observó tendido sobre el suelo de losas claras junto a las escalera. Su cabeza ligeramente ladeada a la derecha. Seigi, se había aproximado de inmediato, le gritaba a Tomoka (que prudentemente se había acercado hasta allí para saber que había ocurrido), "Pide una ambulancia! Llama a emergencias!". Su amiga espantada echó a correr de inmediato pidiendo socorro. Algunos vecinos alarmados por el alboroto habían salido a inspeccionar el largo pasillo, otros ya se habían acercado a ver si podían servir de ayuda. Seigi presionaba la herida en la cabeza de Ryoma, maldecía, murmuraba: "se muere... Mierda, se va a morir...", pero la sangre no dejaba de manar de ella. Ryoma parpadeó y la miró directo a los ojos, su boca se abría y se cerraba, pero el murmullo no llegaba a hacerse inteligible. Sakuno cayó de rodillas junto a él, sus ojos derramaban ríos de lágrimas _"Tiene que ser una pesadilla... Una pesadilla..."_. Puso sus manos sobre su rostro casi blanco, su piel estaba húmeda, su pulso era rápido pero debil. Volvió a mover los labios que se iban azulando conforme pasaban los minutos. _"No te mueras... No me dejes tu tambien..."_

El suelo estaba teñido con su sangre, sus rodillas se mojaban en ella. _"¿Qué dices? ¿Qué estás diciendo?"_

- No digas nada más... Guarda tus fuerzas, mi amor. Los paramédicos llegarán pronto - Ryoma sonrió debilmente - No te mueras ¿Qué haré sin ti?

- ... Es... Justo... - consiguió articular Ryoma.

- ¡Cállate Echizen! Lo empeorarás todo! - prorrumpió Seigi, con el terror pintado en la cara.

- ... Por lo que te hice - musitó el joven sin hacer caso de las advertencias de nadie - ... Es justo... - repitió al borde de la inconciencia.

- ¡Calla, calla! - rogó Sakuno con el rostro desencajado.

- No lo muevas Sakuno, pero no dejes de hablarle, trata de que se mantenga conciente - terció Seigi tan pálido como el herido.

- Lo lamento... Todo... Lo lamento... Lo de Tsukishima... El bebé... - Ryoma respiró agitadamente - Yo... Tengo... La culpa...

- No... No... - negó Sakuno que no sabía que debía decir para mantenerlo con ella. No soportaría tener la certeza de que no volvería a verlo con vida, que esa era su última conversación - ¡No me importa! ¡No me importa! Si vas a hacer algo por mi, entonces ¡Vive! ¡No te rindas! ¡Qué nunca te he visto perder un desafío!

El herido volvió a sonreir. Ya no fue capaz de hablar de nuevo, aunque continuaba moviendo los labios. Antes de que la ambulancia se lo llevara logró descifrar lo que murmuraba su boca azulada. "Mada mada dane..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al principio nadie podía estarse quieto, los jóvenes en la sala de espera iban de aquí para ya solicitando periódicos informes sobre el paciente. Luego se dedicaron a hacer las llamadas telefónicas correspondientes. El movil de uno de los muchachos iba de mano en mano. ¿Sus padres habían sido notificados? Sería dificil, no estaban en Japón.

- Su representante se encargará de todo eso...

- Alguien ha avisado a la abuela.

- Yo la llamé. Debe estar en el hall con los periodistas.

- Ya hace una hora que vino el médico...

- Seguro que va todo bien. No oiste que dijo que estaba conciente...

- Eso no quiere decir nada.

- No seas pesimista...

- Si hubieras visto la cantidad de sangre en el piso, pensarías lo mismo...

- Mas te valdría cerrar la boca Tsukishima, por que cuando esto se acabe pienso dejarte en el mismo estado.

- ¡Basta los dos! Este no es lugar... No es el momento... No ven que se puede... Puede... morir - la joven salió del rincón en que se había refugiado silenciosamente, casi no pudo terminar la frase, la garganta se le cerró por el llanto. Otra de las muchachas presentes se apresuró a reunírsele y la abrazó compadecida.

- Compórtense, ustedes dos - los amenazó Ann, mientras Sakuno continuaba sollozando en su hombro. Llevaba el cabello atado de cualquier manera, y sus rodillas estaban manchadas de sangre seca.

Sumire Ryuzaki apareció casi al mismo tiempo que el médico. Todos corrieron a unírsele. La expresión tensa y sus ojos graves no auguraban buenas noticias.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su cuerpo torturado danzaba al ritmo mecánico de los aparatos de la clínica. Acababan de inyectarle algunos medicamentos que elevarían su presión sanguinea. Las transfusiones no pudieron impedir el shock y luego el coma en que hacía aproximadamente dos horas se había sumido. Los doctores habían sido optimistas hasta entonces, milagrosamente no había traumatismo craneano y aunque había perdido mucha sangre, se mantenía conciente. Ahora todo dependía del tiempo, cuanto más tiempo permaneciera inconciente, era menos probable que despertara y aún menos de que lo hiciera sin secuelas. Era un joven, fuerte, un atleta entrenado, su cuerpo había resistido mejor gracias a ello, pero nada más podían agregar los médicos que aumentara las escasas esperanzas de quienes se preocupaban por él. El doctor de turno leyó el diagnóstico junto a la cama, repasó concienzudadmente los análisis realizados: rayos x, TAC, las anotaciones de la enfermera sobre los medicamentos administrados. El paciente: Echizen Ryoma. Le resultó familiar aquel nombre, observó su rostro tratando de reconocerlo. Las vendas en su cabeza le cubrían parte de la cabeza, el cabello lacio verde azulado se destacaba sobre la frente pálida donde se aplastaba. De pronto lo recordó, por supuesto, por él era que estaban todos esos periodistas en el hall de entrada. Era el famoso tenista, el médico sintió lástima de su estado, si no despertaba pronto quizás no podría volver a jugar. En fin, el necesitaba completar su ronda, iba a comprobar sus reflejos cuando notó que sus labios se movían. Se inclinó sobre él, tratando de oir, solo eran algunas sílabas inconexas, pero indicaban que tal vez estaba reaccionando.

- ¿Puede oirme? Soy el doctor Hayato - habló claramente el médico.

No hubo respuesta, pero los labios continuaron moviendose y esta vez pudo oir dos palabras sin necesidad de inclinarse. Llamó a la enfermera de inmediato y le dió algunas instrucciones.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Se apiñaron alrededor de la enfermera coartándole todo movimiento. La mujer les advirtió que se mantuvieran a distancia y que el doctor le había enviado a buscar a una tal Ryuzaki. Y si esta señorita o señora se hallaba entre ellos. Una jovencita con los ojos hundidos en dos negras ojeras se adelantó.

- Ryuzaki Sumire? - corroboró la enfermera dirigiéndose a la joven, que afligida se mordió el labio y volvió la vista hacia su abuela.

La entrenadora se puso de pie de un salto y abandonó la sala conducida por la enfermera.

- ¿Habrá despertado?

- ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?

- Tiene que ser... Tiene que ser...

- Momo, necesito otra taza de café - habló Ann, algo más animada.

Momoshiro se preparó a obedecer pero el médico apareció antes. Aquel muchacho no era un genio juzgando expresiones, pero la del doctor en aquel momento no le dejó lugar a dudas. Una sonrisa fugaz cruzó su rostro. "Lo lograste amigo..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La vieja profesora de tennis fingía acomodar las flores mientras oía atentamente a su ex pupilo. Cuando ya no pudo fingir que el asunto carecía de importancia se sentó y respiró angustiosamente. Tenía el aspecto de un león herido, hubo de abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces antes de decidirse a hablar.

- No puedo decirte cuan decepcionada estoy de ti, Ryoma. Ni falta hace suponer que esperaba mucho de ti para que esto me sorprenda enormemente. Sabía que algo no estaba bien entre ustedes. Imaginé que podían haber estado saliendo durante algún tiempo... Pero esto, realmente, me ha superado largamente...

- Quisiera no haberla disgustado...

- Ya lo creo que si. Por que si piensas que te dejaré acercarte a mi nieta de ahora en más, estás muy equivocado!

- No esperaba menos de usted.

- Y si eso "esperabas" por que me lo confesaste todo.

- Nadie mejor que usted, para mantenerme alejado de Sakuno.

- ¿Es eso, de verdad, lo que deseas? - inquirió la vieja entrenadora extrañada.

- Se lo diré en pocas palabras. Cuanto más lejos esté su nieta de mí, más posibilidades tendrá de ser feliz.

- Veo que razonas muy bien a pesar de tu condición. Es doloroso para mí, pero es lo mejor que se puede hacer...

- Dígale que no quiero verla. Daré instrucciones precisas para que no sea admitida como visitante en mi habitación, pero es necesario de todas formas que usted la convenza.

- Lo haré. Volveré mañana a ver como sigues. A pesar de todo, deseo lo mejor para ti, muchacho. Sé que te recuperarás muy pronto...

- Procuraré obedecerla... Gracias, sensei...

- No hay nada que agradecer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nadie supo nunca que fue exactamente lo que Sumire Ryuzaki dijo a su nieta, pero surtió efecto en ella de inmediato. Abandonó por una temporada el departamento que compartiera con su amiga Tomoka para vivir nuevamente con su abuela. Durante varios días tuvo suficiente con mantenerse ocupada con los estudios en la universidad y un trabajo (de medio tiempo) en una librería que su abuela le había conseguido a través de un conocido. Sus amistades la frecuentaban, pero obviando sistematicamente en sus conversaciones el tema de Echizen. Ya sea por que no querían perturbar la aparente tranquilidad que parecía haber conquistado gracias a la disciplina que se había impuesto. Nunca se escuchó por parte de Sakuno alusión alguna tampoco. Pero su reserva se fue transformando luego de dos semanas en una incipiente pero firmemente arraigada ansiedad. Su abuela iba a verlo casi todos los días, aún después de que sus padres regresaran tan precipitadamente a Japón. Si algo malo le pasara, ella sería la primera en llevarla a la clínica para que lo viese, así se lo había prometido. Una tarde como tantas otras que la vieja entrenadora regresó de una de sus visitas, anunció que Ryoma ya estaba instalado nuevamente en su apartamento. Sakuno se alegró pero no se atrevió a hacer ninguna pregunta, con gran alegría de su abuela que comenzaba a ver, por fin ,en su querida nieta, algo del temple de los Ryuzaki. En recompensa a aquella muestra de valía, la entrenadora se explayó esta vez sobre el estado de su ex pupilo. Habló sobre lo que los médicos declaraban una milagrosa recuperación, tan buenos eran los pronósticos que los expertos aseguraron que podría comenzar a entrenar en un par de semanas más. Pero no fue hasta el día siguiente que experimentó la primera verdadera alegría, desde que supo que Ryoma se recuperaría sin secuelas. Su abuela le había traido una carta...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El rocío cubría húmedo los pétalos de las rosas en el jardín. El sol casi completamente oculto ahogaba sus rayos en un último destello rosa violaceo. Aquella luz tenue, penetrando por la ventana, iluminaba el rostro ansioso de una jovencita que leía con perfecta concentracion una carta entre sus manos. Más de una vez había abandonado su lectura para retorcerse las manos en algún otro rincón de la habitación. Luego como recobrando las fuerzas, volvía a tomar la hoja de papel y recorría las lineas velozmente. Otras veces estrujaba la carta hasta hacerla casi un bollo, solo para desarrugarla y continuar la accidentada lectura con mirada anhelante.

Finalmente la dejó sobre una mesita y se sentó sobre su cama a contemplar lo que restaba del atardecer con aire indiferente. _"¿Porqué hieren así las palabras de un cobarde?"_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De la carta de Ryoma

_... No quiero verte, porque sé de sobra que te diré a todo que sí. Solo para acabar peor que antes. No es por no amarte que renuncio, es por amarte tanto que se que moriría por ti, como he vivido por que me lo pediste. Gustoso hubiera atravezado el infierno a tener que verte en brazos de otro, pero tu me has dado una lección de humildad que no olvidaré nunca. Y por que no la olvido, es que no seré tan sobervio de siquiera insinuarte que puedo hacerte feliz. Soy comprobadamente incapaz de ello. Deseo lo mejor para ti y como eso no ocurrirá conmigo, es que doy este paso al costado. Tal vez me odies, si es que no lo haces ya, pero..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- No hay duda de que sabes sacar el mejor partido de cualquier situación. Supongo que es lo que debe hacer todo buen representante.

- No diré que ha sido facil. Tú sabes, cuando se conoció la noticia de tu accidente. Los patrocinadores estuvieron encima de mí hasta que pude asegurarles que volverías a jugar sin problemas...

- Y esos son los mismos que tan "amablemente", ahora, quieren dar semejante celebración en mi honor?

- Quienes mas? - repuso su representante encogiendose de hombros.

Ryoma le dió la espalda para sacar una ponta de la heladera. Karupín se acercó hambriento y su dueño sonrió, mientras le llenaba el plato sobre el suelo. Su padre nunca se había sentido más liberado que el día que pudo depositar al cariñoso minino en sus manos. Momoshiro se paseaba de un lado a otro por el balcón mientras hablaba por el movil con su novia, ese fin de semana abandonó su entrenamiento en Londres para venir a informarse personalmente del estado de su amigo. Luego de dudarlo un momento se acercó al balcón para invitar a su amigo con una bebida. Momo guardó el celular y se inclinó sobre la baranda para observar la calle.

- ... Con que finalmente te rindes. Renuncias y te vas con la cola entre las patas...

- Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor... - replicó Ryoma sarcasticamente.

- No te entiendo, de verdad que no te entiendo. Después de todo lo que pasó, podrías recuperarla facilmente.

- Por eso mismo.

- Serás idiota, Echizen!

- No quiero que Sakuno acabe con un sujeto despreciable como yo, se merece lo mejor del mundo, y veré que lo tenga.

- ... Pero tu la quieres...

- Mas que a cualquier cosa en el mundo.

- Entonces no renuncies ¿Quien dice que ella quiera a alguien más? Te quiere a ti. Ella no espera que te largues, si no que te redimas.

- Hay cosas que serían imposibles de redimir.

- No creí que fueras a escoger la salida facil otra vez, Echizen. Luego no digas que no te advertí.

- ¿Quien dice que es facil? Es lo mejor para ella, Momo. Es todo lo que puedo hacer...

- Eres de piedra, Echizen? ¿Olvidaste todo lo que me dijiste cuando regresaste a Japón?

- No... ¿De verdad piensas que esto no me afecta? - lo inquirió Ryoma con gravedad, aferrando la lata de Ponta cada vez con más fuerza - Me estoy muriendo por verla, es insoportable estar tan cerca de ella y no poder correr a decirle que es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida.

- Oye, ¿Puedo llevar a alguien? A tu fiesta digo... - lo inquirió Momo cambiando abruptamente de tema.

- Claro ¿No te llegó la invitación? Todos van con pareja...

- ¿Solo tenistas?

- Sí... Aunque también la gentuza famosa de siempre... Ya sabes como son estas fiestas de promoción.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La muchacha entreabrió la puerta. El joven frente a ella era bien parecido y sonrió al verla.

- La cuidas con tu vida, Kaoru-chan.

- No hace falta que lo repitas - rezongó Kaidoh - ¿Ya está lista?

- Aquí estoy - terció otra decidida voz femenina.

Sakuno pasó junto a ellos sin fijarse en cuan deslumbrados estaban sus amigos ante su elegante aspecto. Se detuvo en mitad del pasillo y giró con algún desconcierto.

- ¿No nos vamos? - hablo mirando a Tomoka y Kaoru boquiabiertos aún en la puerta.

- Por supuesto... - repuso Kaidoh reaccionando al instante - No te preocupes - agregó dirigiendose a su novia.

Tomoka permaneció en el pasillo viéndolos alejarse hacia el ascensor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno se acercó a la barra, siempre acompañada de su fiel guardián. No era nada afecta a la bebida, pero allí la servían de sobra y pensó que podía contribuir a darle el aplomo que tanto necesitaba. Ryoma había llegado ya, de inmediato fue conducido al sector vip. No tuvo ninguna oportunidad de acercársele. Kaidoh parecía malhumorado, siseaba constantemente y le echaba miradas asesinas cada vez que tomaba una nueva copa de la bandeja de algún camarero.

- ¿Necesitas beber tanto? - se atrevió a preguntar por fín - no se exactamente lo que pretendes, pero si lo que quieres es armar un escándalo. No te lo permitiré - observó con simpleza - La primera perjudicada serías tú. Y Echizen solo se reiría en tu cara.

- No me hacen falta tus advertencias sempai - lo interrumpió Sakuno con irritación - Se perfectamente lo que vine a hacer, y nada me lo impedirá - añadió bebiendo de una nueva copa.

Kaidoh la observó con impaciencia pero no volvió a emitir otro sonido que no fuese un oscilante siseo de vez en cuando. Veinte minutos después se creyó obligado a realizar una nueva advertencia.

- Ryuzaki... ¿No crees que te estás excediendo?

- No ... Sempai - replicó Sakuno entre trago y trago - Aún... Necesito muxsho algool para decirle... A ese lo que... se merece... - concluyó reprimiendo con gran esfuerzo una arcada. Su visión se había vuelto profusa aunque de a ratos los flashes de luz le permitían enfocar bien. Kaidoh hubiera permanecido fiel a la promesa que había hecho a su novia de no ser por que una segunda arcada sorprendió a Sakuno, que se inclinó para vomitar ya sin remedio, sobre su compañero.

- Lo siento... Lo siento... - se disculpó penosamente la muchacha, que gracias a aquel desventurado incidente fue capaz de recuperar algo de lucidez.

Kaidoh murmuró algo para si mismo, mientras siseaba malhumorado y se limitaba a mirar sus pantalones con gesto de disgusto.

- Ryuzaki, mejor nos vamos ya...

- Oh, no. No sempai... Ya estoy bien.

- Quédate aquí. No te vayas a mover. Voy al baño a limpiarme un poco. Cuando regrese, te llevo a tu departamento - masculló Kaoru haciendo oidos sordos a los pedidos de su compañera. Acto seguido, se perdió en la multitud en dirección al baño. Sakuno lo siguió con la vista hasta donde pudo. La garganta le ardía, sentia un gusto ácido en la boca. Nunca en su vida había estado tan ebria, pero tampoco más determinada.

- No me voy de aquí... Sin hacer lo que vine a hacer - murmuró para si misma mientras dificultosamente caminaba alejándose de la barra y la pista de baile, hacia la zona vip de la gigantesca discoteca. Pasó junto a un grupo de papparazzis que entrevistaban algunas celebridades. y luego se aventuró a subir tres escalones que la elevaban a un elegante piso. Allí estaba él, rodeado de mujeres sexys, para variar. Algunos de sus antiguos compañeros del Seigaku se hallaban allí. Tezuka la reconoció de inmediato y dió algunos pasos hacia ella, iba acompañado de una joven pelirroja que la observó con ojos curiosos. Detrás de él quedaron otros periodistas de tabloides, que no sabían la noticia que estaban a punto de saborear. Sakuno detuvo a su sempai con un breve gesto y se dirigió directamente al agasajado principal de aquella fastuosa tertulia. Sin que se diera cuenta (mitad por la borrachera, mitad por la música que llegaba a todo volumen desde la pista de baile) algunos periodistas habían comenzado a tomarle fotos. Ya se veía como un espectáculo ambulante con el vestido manchado de vomito, su andar zigzagueante y sus ojos fulgurantes bajo los párpados entornados. Los invitados en su camino, se apartaban con no disimulado desagrado. El recientemente convaleciente genio del tenis, aún no se había percatado de su presencia. Se veía más inalcanzable que de costumbre, aunque si sus médicos no se lo hubieran prohibido terminantemente estaría tan beodo como la joven que ahora venía a su encuentro.

- Tu miserable! - gritó destempladamente Sakuno para apartar a las últimas personas en su camino - Tú cucharacha asquerosa... - volvió a elevar la voz. Los flashes se dispararon de todos lados.

Echizen Ryoma nunca volvió a sentir tal mezcla de sensaciones. Por un lado, al obvia sorpresa, la confusión, la conciencia de estar haciendo el ridículo delante de todo el mundo y por otro , el alivio de volver a verla, y los tiernos, cálidos sentimientos que brotaban descontrolados por todos sus poros. Su manejador, calculadoramente, se había apresurado a traer una persona de seguridad consigo, pero antes de dejarlo actuar, buscó la mirada aprobadora de su joya del tenis.

- Si la tocas, te mato - dijo de todas maneras Ryoma, haciendo elocuentes señas a su representante. No reparó en que más periodistas habían subido. Los flashes de los fotógrafos casi lo cegaban, pero Sakuno parecía no reparar en ellos concentrada como estaba en decirle lo que sentía. El equilibrio le fallaba, mas por otro lado nunca se había sentido más lúcida.

- Eres un cobarde! Tu vil hombrecillo... Te crees la gran cosa solo por que puedes darle a una pelota con alguna destreza... patética estrellita deportiva... ¿Quién supondría que fuera de la cancha, no puedas atinarle a nada? - continuó implacablemente fiel a sus pensamientos, la tambaleante muchacha. Ryoma trató de sujetarla, con más intención de sostenerla que de sacarla de allí, pero Sakuno se soltó con una violenta sacudida que casi la hace caer.

- Podemos hablar en otro lado... - sugirió el tenista, sin esperanzas reales de que aceptara su ofrecimiento.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, no te atrevas a interrumpirme - exclamó Sakuno, fuera de si. Ryoma la obedeció, no sin antes echar una hostil mirada a los periodistas que lo rodeaban por todas partes. Intentó divisar a su representante entre el gentío.

- Lo único que sabes hacer bien es escabullirte de tus compromisos. No te preocupes, que no vengo a detenerte. Pero me aprendí de memoria tu carta: "...no seré tan soberbio de siquiera insinuarte que puedo hacerte feliz. Soy comprobadamente incapaz de ello. Deseo lo mejor para ti y como eso no ocurrirá conmigo, es que doy este paso al costado." - lo citó Sakuno mofándose, satisfecha con el efecto que sus palabras iban produciendo en el rostro de Ryoma, que iba del blanco al rojo alternativamente - No hables por mí, Idiota. No pienses por mí, por que un cobarde como tu no puede... Yo que he peleado por cada suspiro tuyo... No te atrevas a decidir por mí y en cambio comienza tu propia batalla. Lucha con las mismas incertidumbres que yo he atravezado... Sin garantías, Echizen... No te olvides que me debes hasta el aire que respiras... - pareció concluir la joven con increible lucidez, ante el estupor del público. Pero en cuanto dió unos pasos atrás para retirarse, otra arcada volvió feroz a ararñarle el estómago, justo en el momento que Ryoma eligió para acercarse. De resultas, su costoso traje quedó completamente arruinado, mientras Sakuno continuaba boqueando como pez fuera del agua inclinada sobre su pecho. Aprovechando aquel momento de debilidad, Ryoma la levantó en brazos para sacarla de allí, atravezando el tumulto de periodistas e invitados curiosos hacia la salida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Y cual es la versión oficial?

- Bueno... Eso depende de ... Lo que consideres más adecuado...

- ¿Qué es lo más adecuado para ti?

- Bueno yo diría que aquella jovencita era alguna admiradora desequilibrada que...

- Ni, lo pienses ¿Cual es la otra opción?

- Errmm... ¿Dejar que piensen que eres un canalla?

- Eso me parece bien.

- De veras te agrada esa opción? No me estoy preocupando por lo patrocinadores, afortunadamente ellos piensan que cualquier tipo de promoción es buena. Pero tu imagen...

- Al diablo mi imagen! Soy un jugador de tennis, no el papa.

- Por supuesto, Por supuesto! No tienes que ser un santo...

- Me alegra que comprendas. Ha sido una noche larga, me voy a dormir.

- ¿Ryoma?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despertó con la peor jaqueca de su vida. La claridad de la mañana la había fastidiado hasta hacerle abrir los ojos. Inspiró profundamente, giró y se acurrucó en una nueva posición entre las sábanas. Una sombra se movió difusa sobre la cama. Los párpados volvieron a levantarse perezosos pero nada vieron fuera de lo normal. Claro, sin contar con que aquella no era su habitación... ¡¿Qué no era su habitación?!

Se incorporó de inmediato y casi se dió de bruces con cierto gato himalayo que a su modo le dió los buenos días, frotándose contra su rostro. " ¿Karupín?", pensó la cada vez más desconcertada la jovencita, que hubo de volver a sujetarse la cabeza como si le fuera a estallar.

- ¿Ya estás despierta? - dijo una voz que hubiese deseado no conocer.

Lucía como si estuviese por ir a entrenar. Llevaba pantalones deportivos largos, una campera y un gorra de lana que solo dejaba ver unos cuantos mechones verde azulados. Viéndolo vestido así comenzó a sentir algo de frío, tarde notó que era por que ella no estaba vestida en lo absoluto.

- ¿Mi ropa? - lo inquirió consternada, arrugando las sábanas sobre su pecho.

- ¿Qué ropa? Llegaste así hasta aquí... - respondió aquel miserable gozando ampliamente con la situación.

- Deja de decir tonterías ... - repuso Sakuno tratando de reconstruir en su mente lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Su memoria fragmentada se proyectó en un sin fin de partes, sin que pudiera hallar coherencia alguna entre los hechos. Una vez más se volvió hacia el inescrupuloso joven que apoyado en el marco de la puerta se reía de ella sin molestarse en disimularlo.

- Hey, no me mires así. Tu ropa estaba llena de vómito cuando te la quité - declaró en tono indiferente.

- ¿Tú me la quitaste? - repitió la joven subiendo las sábanas hasta que solo sus ojos castaños asomaron mitad avergonzados, mitad furiosos.

- Tuve que hacerlo, el olor de tu vestido solo te producía más nauseas. Cuando llegaste aquí, vomitaste sobre el sillón, en la cocina y una vez más en la alfombra del baño - aludió Ryoma asumiendo el aire más inocente que pudo mientras se miraba las uñas - No te preocupes. No vi nada - mintió tan descaradamente que una sonrisa traviesa asomó a su rostro contra su voluntad.

- Mentiroso! - lo acusó Sakuno, todavía oculta tras las sábanas.

- Oye, en todo caso te he visto desnuda muchas veces...

- ¿Esa es tu excusa?

- Ok... Lo lamento ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? - se defendió Ryoma.

- No sé... ¿qué sucedió anoche? ¿Porqué estoy aquí? - repuso la muchacha a la vez que soportaba con gran esfuerzo otra dolorosa punzada en su cabeza.

Ryoma se percató de lo que le sucedía y fue a la cocina por un excelente antídoto contra resacas que ya tenía preparado.

- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Sakuno observando con desagrado la taza que el otro le ofrecía.

- Tómalo o sufre toda la mañana. Tú escoges - señaló Ryoma tajantemente, poniendo la taza en sus manos. Aunque con desconfianza suprema, Sakuno lo bebió de un trago.

- ¡Es asqueroso! - opinó entregando la taza vacía a su ocasional enfermero.

- Deberías darme las gracias - señaló él muchacho altivo.

- Lo haré cuando me expliques que hago aquí... - dijo Sakuno mientras volvía a acurrucarse entre las sábanas. " Mi abuela va a matarme, si sabe que estoy aquí...", pensó a la vez que la claridad iba reordenando sus pensamientos.

- Sumire sensei, sabe que estás conmigo - replicó Ryoma como si no tuviese importancia.

- ¿Y no ha dicho nada?

- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedió ayer. Cree que me compensa de alguna manera, dejándote algo de tiempo conmigo. Le he prometido que te llevaría de regreso por la tarde.

- ¿Qué sucedió ayer? - preguntó Sakuno, que solo conseguía recordar haber ido a la discoteca con Kaidoh sempai y haber bebido copa tras copa hasta perder el hilo de los eventos a su alrededor. No creía haber sido capaz en semejante estado de poner en práctica el plan que se había propuesto ¿Pero entonces que hacía en casa de Ryoma?

- Oh, nada en especial... Solo me insultaste delante de todas las personas que conozco (y las que no) me llamaste cobarde, me vomitaste encima. Todo ello frente a la prensa de todo el mundo. Como resultado, soy el ogro mediático del momento - resumió Ryoma divertido con la expresión atónita de la muchacha.

- No es cierto... No recuerdo nada de eso... - negó Sakuno horrorizada, sin embargo algunas imágenes vinieron a su memoria. El rostro pálido de Ryoma entre la multitud, la luz de los flashes iluminando su cara.

Ryoma que se había sentado en el borde de la cama, se puso de pie y encendió el televisor y le mostró la noticia que había grabado esa mañana, bien temprano. Toda la escena en la sala vip de la discoteca se repitió ante los ojos espantados de Sakuno.

- Estaba borracha... - se apresuró a agregar una vez que Ryoma apagó el televisor - No me acuerdo de nada... Sin embargo... Eran ciertas las cosas que te dije... Claro que quería hacerlo en privado, pero... En fin, no me disculparé. - continuó hablando , había vuelto a incorporarse en la cama. Se abrazaba a sus rodillas y las sábanas iban resbalando lentamente por su espalda. El joven junto a ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse, dejó su vista descaradamente clavada en la piel desnuda de la muchacha. Al notarlo, Sakuno recogió las sábanas, cubriéndose todo lo que pudo.

- No te emociones, Echizen. Me largo de aquí, no hace falta que me lleves... - le habló secamente - ¿Donde está mi ropa?

El dueño de los ojos más cautivadores que hubiera visto , se puso en pie y giró dándole la espalda. El no iba a rogarle, no iba con su caracter. Se limitó a decir que le había preparado la bañera y que dejaría la ropa sobre la cama para cuando saliera. Abandonó la habitación llevándose a Karupín con él.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno se divirtió, durante algunos minutos, echando distintas sales en el agua exquisitamente cálida de la bañera. El príncipe del tennis era un verdadero coleccionista de ellas. Al fin se sintió lo suficientemente relajada como para decidir que deseaba hacer con su vida. Sonrió al recordar como había humillado a "ese arrogante". Por supuesto habría sido mejor si no hubiera estado tan ebria. Pero en esencia había dicho todo cuanto había querido gritarle a la cara. Buscó la toalla a tientas entre el vapor, solo para hallarla mas allá de su alcance. Eso le dió una pícara idea.

- Echizen! - lo llamó desde la bañera, la espuma casi se había disipado por completo dejando traslucir sus formas femeninas.

Ryoma acudió de inmediato y sin decidirse a entrar preguntó desde la puerta, lo que deseaba.

- Entra. Necesito una toalla - exclamó sakuno divertida.

El joven encontró extraño aquel comportamiento después de las frías palabras que intercambiaron antes. Pero de todos modos se apresuró a obedecer, claro que mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿No que me habías visto desnuda "montones de veces"? - lo inquirió Sakuno, que había notado (con gran satisfacción) que aunque el otro se hallaba de medio perifil estaba rojo como un tomate. Decidió que su osado comportamiento no se detendría allí. Se puso de pie y le pidió al otro que extendiese la toalla.

- No soy tu sirviente - farfulló Ryoma, que contra toda su dignidad se hallaba muy a gusto con esa tarea. Giró la cabeza casi sin darse cuenta - Lo siento... - agregó volteándose nuevamente para poder serenarse después de semejante visión.

La muchacha apenas podía aguantar la risa. Salió de la bañera apoyando los pies sobre la alfombra, su cuerpo rozó la toalla, mientras Ryoma con la vista clavada en la pared, petrificado, continuaba sosteniéndola como si fuese una especie de tendedero humano.

- Quítate esa ridiculez - exclamó de pronto Sakuno arrebatándole la gorra de lana. El joven no acertó a actuar de inmediato, dejó caer la toalla, pero no se atrevió a despegar la vista de la pared. Sin la gorra, la cicatriz del accidente un poco detrás de la oreja, era perfectamente visible, el cabello apenas le había comenzado a crecer. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, sintió sus labios presionando suavemento sobre ella. Cerró los ojos, pues deseaba conservarlo todo, todo sobre aquel doloroso placer, que le hacía erizar la piel y casi jadear.

- Un farsante como tú no se lo merece... - susurró ella en su oido derecho, antes de levantar la toalla del suelo y envolverse en ella - Vete - agregó por último dirigiéndose al joven que todavía temblaba de excitación y rabia con sus ojos ambarinos perforando la pared con la intensidad de su mirada.

Volvió a obedecer sin la menor réplica, pero esta vez se instaló en la cocina e hizo una llamada a su chofer para que estuviese preparado. Luego esperó pacientemente que Sakuno acabara de vestirse. Cuando al fín oyó abrirse la puerta de la habitación, la joven que la desocupaba marchó directo a la puerta de salida y sin despedirse se alejó del apartamento. Ryoma tomó con resignación su movil.

- No dejes que tome un taxi - le advirtió Ryoma a su chofer - Si se resiste, dile que te despediré si no haces tu trabajo...

_"Pruebame todo lo que quieras, Sakuno. No te defraudaré de nuevo..."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Algunos meses después...**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se masajeó la muñeca, mientras trataba de permanecer indolente. Indiferente a esa soledad a la que se había acostumbrado solo a regañadientes. El gato maulló alegre al verlo y le arrancó una sonrisa no excenta de alguna ironía. El cumpleaños de Sakuno era en dos semanas y aún no sabía que podría regalarle que cubriera los requisitos de ser: lo suficientemente liviano (para cuando se lo lanzase por la cabeza) y lo suficientemente impresionante para considerarse una disculpa en si mismo por no poder estar presente el dia que cebrara sus 19 años.

Desafortunadamente no había sabido coordinar su gran regreso al tennis con aquel otro evento. Siempre fue malo con las fechas. Lo único que recordaba bien era la cantidad de días, que como ese se había sentado a meditar sobre, su "mala suerte". No sabía de que otro modo llamarla para que sonara menos indigna a sus oidos.

Era probable que se preocupase inutilmente por asistir a una fiesta a la que ni siquiera lo habían invitado y también lo era el hecho de exprimirse los sesos buscando el presente perfecto, solo para que le fuera devuelto sin abrir. Pero " Luchar contra la incertidumbre sin garantía de éxito", era su lema para todo lo referente a Sakuno.

No es que se hubiera vuelto indiferente a las humillaciones y descortesias continuas. Solo sabía que era absolutamente incapaz de renunciar. No importaba las veces que le cerrara la puerta en las narices, o las innumerables ocasiones en que le colgaba el telefono. La única vez que aceptó salir con él, y lo dejó plantado dos horas en un restaurante. La frialdad con que lo trataba, el absoluto desparpajo con que lo ignoraba aunque estuviese frente de ella. No era agradable sufrir, no lo es para nadie, pero Ryoma aspiraba, mas bien tenía esperanzas, de que sus esfuerzos fueran alguna vez recompensados. Si Sakuno pudiese ver cuanto había cambiado, aunque probablemente ese ya no fuera el problema, era simplemente que no es facil perdonar, él no había podido en su momento.

Se sentía un gusano cuando le pedía perdón, en su corazon tenía la certeza de que no merecía misericordia alguna, pero aún así lo hacía a menudo. Ella se enfadaba muchísimo, peleaban, a veces le decía cosas muy desagradables. Nada que no se mereciese por supuesto, pero por fin era lo suficientemente maduro para soportarlo como lo que era, su penitencia. Volvía al día siguiente como si nada hubiera sucedido. En ocasiones las cosas se tornaban muy parecidas a como eran antes, pero entonces como si un millón de barreras defensivas se levantaran de golpe, ella le hacía los más crueles desplantes. A veces la sentía tan cerca y otras tan distante, haciendo su vida lejos de él, sin tenerlo en cuenta para nada. Sus estudios, su trabajo, nuevas amistades, muchos "pretendientes" (de los cuales había procurado ahuyentar secretamente unos cuantos). Era más que dificultoso encontrar su lugar entre todo eso, un lugar que por otra parte debía pelear con uñas y dientes pues la nueva vida de Sakuno no parecía incluirlo a él.

Si tan solo tuviera alguna idea sobre que regalarle... Tal vez... Claro, lo había olvidado por completo. Momo aún debía tenerlos guardados. Mañana por la mañana sería lo primero que haría.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trataba de calmarse con un ejercicio que le era conocido, pero su mente ausente le jugaba numerosas malas pasadas y cada dos minutos la pelota acababa rodando por el piso. El largo cabello suelto no ayudaba. Debió detenerse y tomarse el tiempo de sujetarlo en una coleta alta. Se apartó el flequillo de los ojos de un soplido y los rebotes comenzaron nuevamente sin mejor suerte que antes. Comprobó las cuerdas de la raqueta. La raqueta estaba perfecta, por supuesto, eran sus reflejos los que no lo estaban. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente y echó una mirada en derredor. Un par de aficionados jugaban y reían en una pista cercana. El viento le traía aquellos sonidos mezclados con el murmullo de las hojas de los árboles que rodeaban el parque. La brisa refrescante le dió energias para intentarlo de nuevo. Reinició el peloteo y esta vez logró mantenerlo largo rato. Quizás, intencionalmente, dejó escapar por muy poco el último rebote. La pelota repiqueteó a sus espaldas y luego dejó de oirla.

- Sigues ladeando mucho la cadera...

Aquella voz estalló en sus oidos y le hizo abrir enormente los ojos. Sin embargo cuando se giró su expresión denotaba la mayor de las indiferencias.

- Parece que finalmente (vaya, ya son siete meses!) te has ganado a la abuela. Nadie más pudo decirte donde estaba y dudo que esto sea una coincidencia - le dijo Sakuno levantando levemente una ceja. Ryoma se inclinó afirmativamente dejando asomar una ligera sonrisa a sus labios - ¿Qué quieres? - añadió con acritud.

El apuesto joven frente a ella cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza con desinterés, haciendo caso omiso de la poca cortesía con que se lo trataba. Detuvo su mirada por unos instantes en las enormes nubes blancas que surcaban el cielo. Iba vestido con ropa deportiva y traía su bolso con raquetas colgado del hombro. Ya no traía gorra y el cabello verde azulado había conseguido ocultar con creces la cicatriz del lado derecho.

Sakuno simulo no advertir aquellas tácticas que antes la hubiesen desconcertado hasta el punto de hacerla rabiar, hizo picar la pelota varias veces dispuesta a reanudar el peloteo. Ryoma se refugiaba en su típica actitud altanera, pero estaba pendiente aun de los menores detalles en la expresión de la joven y lo disgustó profundamente la forma en que era sistematicamente ignorado. Fuese lo que fuese lo que concluyó, se acercó hasta tenerla solo a unos cuantos centímetros. Instintivamente Sakuno retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared donde unos minutos antes había estado practicando. Ryoma avanzaba hacia ella implacablemente. Intentó quitarse de su camino pero él la detuvo colocando ambas manos contra la pared, coartándole cualquier vía de escape. No tuvo más remedio que alzar una mirada temblorosa hasta el bello rostro del joven prodigio del tennis que le sonreía descaradamente. Quería gritar, quería pegarle, para que se apartase. Pero no hizo nada, se quedó quieta. Esperando.

- Quería comprobar una cosa... Parece que todavía te pongo nerviosa - le susurró él, burlón, haciendose a un lado y recodándose tranquilamente en la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

¿A que venía semejante desfachatez? Le borraría esa sonrisita irónica de la cara, aunque fuera por unos segundos. Sakuno no midió su fuerza, simplemente soltó la raqueta y lo abofeteó, sin dominar ni por un instante el irreflenable deseo de hacerle daño.

Ryoma se llevó la mano a la mejilla ardiendo. Parecía más triste, que indignado. Sakuno no supo como llenar el grotesco silencio que se hizo entre los dos. Su garganta ardía.

- No es prudente para ti, que busques enfurecerme. Vete o lo haré yo... - le espetó iracunda.

- No te vayas... Solo quería hablar un momento contigo - atinó a decir el joven una vez que hubo recuperado (no sin gran esfuerzo) la compostura.

- Habla...

- Tengo que irme. Estaré fuera poco más de un mes por el USA open...

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

- No puedo evitar, estar lejos esta vez. Solo quería que supieras... Que no me he rendido - concluyó Ryoma sin poder evitar que el resto de su rostro ardiera tanto como su mejilla - Quiero que tengas esto - añadió sacando algo del bolsillo de su campera y depositándolo suavemente sobre las manos de Sakuno.

La muchacha observó aquel objeto brillante en su mano derecha. Era el anillo más precioso que hubiese visto, con delicadas figuras en relieve destacadas por pequeñas piedrecillas cuyos flancos reflejaban la luz decomponiéndola en todos los colores del arcoiris. Cerró su mano sobre el exquisito obsequio e intentó devolverlo.

- No lo quiero...

- No te pido que lo uses, si te desagrada, solo guárdalo hasta que regrese...

- He dicho que no...

- No puedes negarte, es tuyo por derecho, lo mandé a hacer para ti cuando eramos novios - masculló Ryoma ofendido hasta la médula y avergonzado de tener que dar tantas explicaciones - Luego peleamos... Y no pude dártelo. Momo me los ha estado guardando todo este tiempo.

- ¿Te los ha estado guardando todo este tiempo? ¿Hay más de un anillo? - lo inquirió la muchacha con extrema desconfianza.

- Solo uno más - respondió Ryoma de inmediato mostrando el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

Sakuno giró el anillo entre sus dedos buscando alguna inscripción dentro.

- No te molestes. Hice que el joyero las borrara así solo son anillos comunes - murmuró Ryoma ligeramente ruborizado.

- ¿Anillos de compromiso?

- Ya no... - replicó el joven en tono cansino - Supongo que no crees una palabra de lo que te he dicho - agregó con recelo.

- ¿Qué hayas querido comprometerte conmigo?

El muchacho fijó en ella una inquisitiva mirada felina, desafiándola a repetirlo.

- No soy tú. Por supuesto que te creo - le respondió categoricamente Sakuno - Pero entonces con tanto mas motivo lo rechazaré. No puedo aceptarlo - agregó sin perder la calma, aun ante el pesar que le causaba ver como aquel agraciado rostro se volvía tan sombrío.

- Bien, te mentiría si te dijera que pensaba que aceptarías - se apresuró a contestar Ryoma, como si así le doliese menos. Guardó el mentado anillo en el bolsillo de su campera y se dirigió a la salida.

Sakuno permaneció en las pistas de tennis con el corazón lleno de sentimientos inciertos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Es precioso! Es una suerte que lo hallaras...

- Debe habersele caído... O conociéndolo mejor lo arrojó de pura rabia.

- Entonces, ¿De verdad se quería casar contigo?

- Comprometerse.

- Es lo mismo!

- ...

- Debiste aceptarlo - afirmó Tomoka, probándose el anillo - No tiene nada de malo, por el contrario, estaba lleno de significado para ambos.

- No seas exagerada...

- No exagero. No se ha alejado de ti en ningún momento en estos meses. No le ha importado lo mal que lo trataras y ahora que por fuerza debe irse un tiempo. Aún quiere estar conectado contigo de alguna manera... Me parece en verdad romántico.

- Ves muchas novelas - repuso Sakuno algo irritada - Yo... No estoy lista, Tomo-chan. Aún no...

- Se quería casar contigo!

- Eso fue antes de que sus débiles sentimientos fueran puestos a prueba.

- Si alguna vez lo fueron, ya no creo que sea así. Luego de todo lo que ha pasado...

- Hablas como Seigi. Cuando por fin creí que me libraría de sus sermones, tu tomas su lugar ¿También debo enviarte a Alemania?

- A un lado el sarcasmo Sakuno. Eres en verdad obstinada. Él ha probado largamente que quiere estar contigo y si hasta Sumire-chan lo ha notado, no veo por que tu no.

- Este anillo es una señal. Tengo que ponerle punto final a todo esto, antes que sea tarde, ya no tolero esta situación. No puedo perdonarlo, tal vez nunca pueda y no quiero seguir mintiéndole.

- Y cuando irás a verlo para decirle algo tan absurdo? Pasado mañana debe volar hacia América por el torneo.

- Hoy mismo ¿Porqué absurdo?

- Por que me consta que aún lo quieres, y cuando el se ha convertido en una mejor persona por ti y para ti, lo rechazas.

- Te engañas...

- Si, como el mes pasado cuando hiciste trizas mi revista de chismes de la farándula solo por que había una pequeña foto de Ryoma junto a una modelo. No olvido que tuvo que traer a la modelo en persona para que te explicase que no había nada entre ellos dos...

- Hasta cuando me echarás eso en cara?

- Hasta que entres en razón...

- Bien, ya me voy. Deseame suerte.

- Deseo que la tengas aunque no en el sentido que pretendes...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Será tu voz, será el licor,_

_Serán las luces de esta habitación_

_Será el poder de una canción,_

_Pero esta noche moriría por vos..._

El joven tenista había tomado una ducha luego de un duro entrenamiento. Su cabello aún mojado se movía pesadamente con la brisa que entraba desde el balcón. El gato se aproximó con sigilo, solo para cazar presas invisibles entre las cortinas blancas que se mecían suavemente. Ryoma sonrió apenas, inclinó la cabeza sobre la silla y se relajó dejando caer los párpados dejándose ir lentamente. Algunos tímidos golpecitos en la puerta lo sacaron de sus ensoñasiones. No estaba vestido para recibir andie, solo llevaba un par de pantalones cortos. Se hechó la bata encima y se dirigió perezosamente a abrir la puerta.

La última persona en el mundo que esperaba que lo visitase estaba plantada frente a él.

- Sakuno... - habló luego de un breve pero incómodo intervalo - Pasa, adelante...

La muchacha parecía algo contrariada, volver a estar otra vez entre aquellas paredes era ciertamente sobrecogedor. Karupín se aproximó de inmediato para fregarse entre sus piernas. La joven se arrodilló para devolverle el saludo, mientras Ryoma observaba todo sin acertar a decidir que debería hacer primero.

- ¿Quieres un... té? - balbuceó ruborizándose contra sus voluntad.

- Sí... Estaría bien - respondió Sakuno que tampoco lograba encontrar del todo su lugar en todo aquello. Había venido con un objetivo pero desde que sus ojos volvieran a posarse sobre él, su intimidante cercanía (a pesar de que parecía bastante abochornado). La había hecho sentir tan pequeña, tan indefensa, como cuando desesperadamente buscaba su protecion. Cuando la tenía, cuando se sentía amada, que nada malo podría alcanzarla. El anillo en el bolsillo de su campera daba vueltas entrre sus indecisos dedos.

Finalmente tomó asiento en el sillón más cercano. El minino se apresuró a acurrucarse en su regazo, y comenzó a ronronear suavemente ¿Sería aquel su lugar? ¿En verdad después de tanto buscar, acabaría volviendo? ¿Podría olvidar? ¿Perdonar? O tendría que mirarlo a la cara y decirle que no quería que volviera a buscarla. Que no tenía caso, que lo intentara, ella nunca volvería a sentir lo mismo. _"¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? ¿Cuál es la decisión correcta?"_.

Ryoma regresó con la bandeja del té. Bebieron en silencio durante un rato. Por fín el joven se atrevió a elevar la voz.

- Me agrada que me visites... Pero estoy seguro que tienes un motivo para estar aquí ¿Me equivoco?

- No - replicó parcamente la muchacha y sacando el anillo de la campera extendió su mano para que él lo viera - lo encontré cuando salía de las pistas de tennis, pensé que pudiste haberlo... Perdido.

- Lo encontraste! - exclamó Ryoma con súbita alegría - No sabía donde se me había caido - Una sombra cruzó por sus ojos - supongo que vienes a devolverlo..

Ryoma se inclinó para tomarlo, pero la mano extendida se cerró bruscamente, con gran sorpresa del joven que observó con desconcierto el rostro contrariado de Sakuno.

- Lo usaré - dijo por toda respuesta la muchacha, que entornó ruborizada, los ojos hacia la mano cerrada - pero no quiero que pienses que esto es alguna especie de compromiso... Simplemente aceptaré tu reg...

La frase fue abruptamente interrumpida. Ryoma se había arrodillado a su lado. Su rostro le sonreía radiante, sus ojos destellaban un candor que nunca antes le había visto. Sakuno intentó desviar su mirada, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, mas aquellas profundidades ambarinas seguían ejerciendo aquel efecto hipnótico sobre ella. Antes de que hallara la cordura suficiente para resistirse, sus labios se habían unido dulcemente a los suyos. Y todo el mundo desapareció a su alrededor, solo sintiendo como poco a poco se hundía más y más en la calidez de sus brazos, en la suavidad de sus labios, el yugo de su cuerpo entero pegado al suyo. Como si no tuviera otro camino más que sucumbir. _"Regresar, siempre regresar... siempre regreso a él. Siempre lo elijo a él"_.

Ella lo rechazó suavemente y Ryoma cedió al instante. La expresión suplicante de su rostro sonrojado lo decía todo. En cambio Sakuno parecía azorada, incrédula ante sus propios actos, sus propios deseos, inconfesables anhelos que creía haber sepultado para siempre. _" Yo vine a terminar con todos nuestros vínculos... Yo no quería necesitarte más... No quería depender de ti... Respirar por ti... Vivir por ti..."._

- Sakuno... Demasiado sé que no me alcanzará la vida para pagarte las ofensas que te he hecho - susurró el joven con angustiado acento _"¿Porqué siento que te me escapas otra vez?¿No puedo tenerte? Una vez me amaste ¿Lo has olvidado?"_ - pero por favor no me alejes de ti, no vuelvas a alejarme de ti... Solo contigo me siento real, sino te tengo, solo estaré actuando que vivo, cuando estoy muerto por dentro. No quiero conformarme, no seré un maldio autómata solo por que no he sabido perseverar y recuperarte - el joven tragó saliva dificultosamente con los ojos de Sakuno fijos en los suyos, totalmente hechizados - Solo te pido que me dejes intentar reparar lo que he hecho...

Sakuno se puso lentamente de pie, Karupín saltó de su regazo y se marchó veloz hacia el balcón. Ryoma continuó arrodillado junto al sillón, la bata había resbalado un poco de su hombro, sus ojos se elevaron temerosos hasta el inexpresivo rostro de la muchacha.

- No... - habló por fin ella, ahogando el llanto que estallaba en su pecho - ¿No entiendes que a veces no es suficiente? No es suficiente con amarte ¿Lo sabes? Te amo, nunca dejé de hacerlo. Pero para mí... Eres una enfermedad. No puedo vivir sin ti, pero cuando estoy contigo, tarde o temprano, el rencor acaba dominandome...

Ryoma se puso de pie de un salto tratando de avanzar hacia ella. Mas la joven retrocedió y ambos se detuvieron mirándose con sus ojos ardiendo. El muchacho habló serenamente pero en tono firme.

- Pues seré egoista, nunca te librarás de mi. No tengo nada que perder. Tu eres lo más preciado que tengo. No voy a renunciar. Te tendré conmigo por que para ser tuyo, es que existo. Por supuesto que habrá momentos en que me mirarás con rencor, e incluso con odio, todo me lo he ganado y lo sufriré sin quejarme. Pero también habrá momentos en que podrás amarme como antes, y quizas si estamos juntos suficiente tiempo, estos serán tantos que podrán compensarte con creces los otros.

Ambos enmudecieron, la habitación volvió a tornarse silenciosa. Afuera anochecía, las luces en la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse. La luna alumbró el balcón del apartamento donde el gato observaba apaticamente el paisaje citadino.

Los dos amantes se abrazaron en la penumbra. Nada los separaría esta vez, los malos recuerdos no desaparecerían de sus memorias, pero estarían juntos para hacerles frente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Varios años después**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La novia se contempló en el espejo, solo faltaba el velo para completar su tocado. Algunas amigas la rodeaban y la colmaban de halagos y cumplidos. Hacían bromas entre ellas, sobre quien se casaría después o quien saltaría más alto para alcanzar el ramo. Las risas resonaban en la habitación, la novia giró lentamente, deleitándose con el sonido del roce entre las numerosas capas de tela que componían su vestido. El blanco le iba exquisitamente y la imagen que el espejo le devolvía era lo suficientemente agradable, para olvidar que las sandalias le escocían los pies y que llevaba alrededor de 10 kg de tela encima. El pelo lo llevaba recogido con delicadas pequeñas flores entremezclándose con las hebras de cabello rojizo. Alguien entró a la habitación para señalar que llevaban 8 minutos retrasados, sus compañeras se alborotaron y presidiendo el cortejo marcharon al frente escoltándola hasta el automovil que la esperaba fuera. El camino no era largo, y para cuando el vehículo se detuvo el perfume de su ramo de flores naturales lo había invadido por completo. Avanzo como si flotara, era el final del camino, nadie podía decirle que había sido facil, pero el desenlace estaba aquí y era lo mas parecido a un sueño. Su mano encontró la de él y descubrió que sus ojos ambarinos estaban tan húmedos y vivaces como los suyos. Sus vidas se unirían definitivamente y un corazoncito que latía animosamente en su vientre, así lo simbolizaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Fin**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Notas de la autora****: Hay unas lyrics de La oreja de Van Gogh, de Amaral y una de Radiohead. Como elemento anecdotico les cuento que esta historia iba a terminar mal pero que sobre la marcha y luego de mucho debate interior me incliné por el final feliz. Pero tengo que destacar que creo que hay cosas que están más allá del perdón, aunque no sean las que me tocó tratar en esta historia. Disfruté mucho escribiéndola y agradezco de todo corazón a los que la siguieron y sobre todo a los que me apoyaron con sus reviews. Un abrazo grande para todos.**


End file.
